Teenage Secrets
by mookaball
Summary: COMPLETE Inuyasha is the star quarter back who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kind hearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What'll happen when EVERYONES secrets start to unfold... COMPLETE
1. Im sorry, and you are

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Teenage Secrets**

**Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.) **

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: I'm sorry and you are!

Takahashi's running towards the field goals, with swift movements. Going, Going TOUCHDOWN! And Tokyo High wins the game with an outstanding 23 to 37. Said the announcer guy nobody pays attention to. The crowd went wild, because their team was going to the play-offs. Inuyasha along with the rest of the team runs off the field only to be attacked but friends and fans.

Congratulations guys. A long silky haired cheerleader said. The girl had ravishing beauty, creamy apricot skin a figure 8 body, rosy cheeks and plump lips. She was the kind of girl everyone wished they could be of have. The whole football team turned to see their dream girl.

"Hi Kagome! Have you seen Sango?" Said the flirtatious Miroku. He was a good friend of Kagome's since he was dating her best friend Sango.

"Um...sorry but no. I'll tell her you're looking for her if I see her though."

"Thanks Kagome."

She nodded. Well see you guys later! Kagome replied as she walked away in the walk that makes boys ogle her, yet she doesn't do it to tease she merely just walks like that.

**Man she's hot!!!** Thought the Hanyou Quarterback Inuyasha

**(AN: do I really need to describe the characters we know they look like. If not google em u stalkers lmbo okay bk 2 the story.)**

_**SNAP**_

_**SNAP**_

_**SLAP!!**_

"Owww! What'd ya do that for Miroku!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha you were staring at Kagome again…"

_***Sigh* **_

"I was not leave me alone!!!"

"Whatever man...anyway are you going to the party tonight at Hosanki's Palace?"

**(AN: it's a teen nightclub, sort of the teen hang. it will be mentioned a lot in the story)**

"Do I have much of a choice? Inuyasha said a little annoyed."

"Not a single one." Miroku said with a creepy smile on his face.

_In the girls locker room_

The cheerleaders changed their clothes and Sango and Kagome begin to talk...

"Hey Kagome, do you think I need to lose a pound or two I'm starting to feel a little bloated." Sango said with enthusiasm

"No way Girl you look amazing, better then me I tell you." Kagome laughed playing along with her friends jokes about her body.

"So...." Sango said as she fixed up her make up.

"What?" Kagome asked beginning to get confused.

"You're coming to Hosanki's tonight right? Ayame is tonights host so it should be fun. She always has tricks up her sleeve."

"You know i hate going there. Especially after Koga tried kiss me being tipsy and all." Kagome slightly giggle at the memory. True it was embarrassing but it was also funny. "Plus Sango you know 'He' wont let me go." Sadness started to fill Kagome's voice as she thought of 'Him"

Sango's enthusiasm drifted and her eyes softened.

"Kagome when are you going..."

"Don't start Sango." Kagome said as a tear rolled down her eye.

"Well if you're not going, I'm not going. Maybe you can spend the night at my house and…"

"If it's not too much to ask, can we please switch the subject? Oh, Miroku's been looking for you."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_Walking in the school hall...._

**3:13...CRAP!** **I'm so going to get it. **Kagome thought as she ran down the hall towards the exit.

_****Crash!****_

Kagome fall backwards and blacked out for a moment, but soon opened her eyes. "Owww… that really hurt." Kagome said while rubbing her head. "I'm so sorry." She apologized and began picking up her things so she could leave.

"It's okay." Said a silver haired boy Kagome just knew that she should know, but she just can't seem to put a name with a face.

The boy held his hand out for her to grab so she could get up. She took his hand and got up.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked with concern in his voice.

"Yea but..." she drifted her eyes to her watch._**3:24...OH MAN!!! WHEN DID ALL THIS TIME PASS?? **_ Kagome's face curled up.

"Are you sure you okay?" The boy asked smelling the scent of her worry.

"IM FINE BUT IM SORRY I HAVE TO GO!" The girl yelled as she ran out the front doors and down the street, leaving the boy clueless in the hallway.

"What's up with her, just a few minutes ago she was all perky and content at the game and now she's worried about something."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome panted as she ran down the street and up the porch steps to her house.** (AN: she lives in a house not a shrine)**

She stopped in front of the door and hesitated to put her keys in to unlock it. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door. Kagome twisted the doorknob and slowly walked into the house.

_**It's so dark in here, why is it so dark???**_ Kagome thought as she walked towards the living room.

"Where Have You Been Kagome?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well theres chapter 1, I really hope you guys liked it. This is my first public fic. I've written many stories but i've never gone public with them. Anyway I bet a lot of you are wondering who "he" is well to tell u the truth I'm juss ridding the boat right now because I really didn't decide who "he" is going to be yet...I'm open for suggestions. **

**Alright I think that's about it please review please and thank you!!!**

**~*Mooka&&Pooh*~**


	2. He did it

**AN: alot of you have been telling me to put quotation marks. I'm a sooo sorry guy I usually write the story and then go back and put " quotation marks ". Also a few of you say you want Hojo to be Mr. "HIM". Thanks for the help but I'm going to go with my first choice, which is...READ THE STORY GUYS IM NOT GONA TELL YOU!!!!!**

***mwah***

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Teenage Secrets**

**Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.) **

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 2-

"I'm sorry it wont happen again." Kagome said bowing her head not wanting to look _him_ in the eyes.

_He _glared at her with evil eyes. Kagome wanted to break down and cry because she knew all to well what was going to happen. "Don't lie to me Kagome, you said that the last time you came home late."

Kagome inched back towards the stares so she could make a break for her bedroom, but tripped over a telephone wire and fell backwards. He walked towards her and jumped on top of her stretched out body. The girl closed her eyes as gentile tears rolled down her face.

She kicked _him_ in the groin, jumped up and ran towards the stairs.

"Wench" _he_ yelled as he held himself to ease the pain.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to her bedroom and locked it on the other side. Leaning up against the door she slid down and brought her knees to her chest and cried.** How much longer must I go through this?**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku walking home_

**Kagome....** Sango thought as she walked in silence with her friend, and boyfriend.

Miroku noticed the depression on his girlfriend so he asked,"Whats up babe?"

"Nothing..." She lied truthfully she was extremely worried about her best friend.

"Don't lie Sango your worried about something, you can't fool my nose." Inuyasha chimed in with 2 cents to the conversation. **(AN: that was insider lol)**

**Great just what I didn't need...** Sango though to herself.

"It's just..." she trailed off. "Never mind I shouldn't..." she trails again.

"Look Sango if something is on you mind, you know you can tell me right." Miroku said this with compassion and understanding in his tone.

"They're is nothing wrong honestly...so anyway are you going to Hosanki's tonight?" Sango asked with fake felicity, attempting to change the subject. Lucky for her, Miroku took the hint and Inuyasha was just too dense to comprehend her sarcasm.

"HELL YEA!!! That party is 'gona' pop!!!" Inuyasha yelled

Sango and Miroku look at him with wide eyes. "Why do we hang out with you?" They though in unison.

"Cause I'm cool like that."

The couple sweat dropped.

Lucky for Sango she was only 3 houses away from hers; wanting to hurry up and call her friend she placed a kiss on her boyfriends lips and was off.

"I wonder what was her problem?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Maybe it's that time of the month." Miroku whisper also wondering Sango's problem.

**What ever...PARTY AT HOSANKI'S PALACE!!!** Inuyasha yelled to the heavens, causing Miroku to sweat drop and inch away from Inuyasha. After about 3 seconds, Miroku ran for his life to get away from the screaming hanyou he called a friend.

Inuyasha turned around only to find no one standing behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sango&Kagome's phone call.... (Kagome's words are bold&italic...Sango is just italic)_

**RING**

**RING**

_***sob sob* "Hello."**_

_"Hey babes how you doin'."_

_**"I'm fine." *sniffle***_

_"Kagome...you can't let him keep doing this to you."_

_**"Sango I told you not to worry about me, it my own problem."**_

_"Kags, this is ridicules if something like this was happening to me I'd want help."_

_**"If you where really my best friend you'd understand why I cant ask for help."**_

_"*Sigh* Kagome..."_

**CRASH!**

_"OMG! What was that?"_

_**"Sango...I've gotta go."**_

_"But Kagome..."_

_**"I'll see you tomorrow...BYE!"**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Inuyasha's apartment...btw he lives alone_

Inuyasha walked in the door, kicked off his shoes, and flopped onto the couch somewhat appearing in deep thought.

**What on earth was going on today? Sango seemed all depressed, and Kagome...**

*Sigh*

**I wonder if she's going to the party tonight...Oh you stupid, stupid, and stupid.**

Inuyasha smacks himself in the head.

**That would have been one way to break the ice with her today...but she seemed so in a rush she probably wouldn't have had the time to talk anyway. I wonder what was up with her today in the hallway...Wait a minute...why do I care? Its not like I like her or anything.**

And with that Inuyasha pushed his thoughts about Kagome to the back of his head and started his homework.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: now I could have stopped the chapter right here but you guys have made me so happy with the reviews I got...okay I only got 5 but I was favorite by a few so that made me really happy that you guys like my story and....you guys want me to stop don't you...lmbo okay here's the rest of CHAPTER 2...**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Kagome's bedroom_

The girl sat on her bed with her guitar in hand, playing a soothing melody she aloud herself to think about her mother...

**You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms**

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

How she missed her mother. Yet she harbors this anger against her mom for leaving her with_ him, _but even still she loves her mom.

**I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still she'd a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you**

She set her guitar aside, and rolled over on her side. She tried to force herself to sleep but...

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR!!!"

**Not again...** she thought

"Open it before I kick it in."

Kagome looked at her alarm clock,** 7:23**. She got out of bad and quickly put her shoes on. She reached under her bed and grabbed a sports bag that she kept filled with clothes for instances like this. She also kept her mothers will Money in that bag. Never did she use that money in vain. She opened the window...and climbed on the tree next to it. She slid down the tree and ran as fast as she could to Sango's house, which was only 2 blocks away.

**Bang**

**Bang**

**Bang**

The door opened and Kagome threw herself into her best friend crying her eyes out.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Sango said with panic in her voice.

"He...please...Sango..."

"What's wrong?" Sango said now completely in panic mode.

"Please...let me...stay here tonight..." Kagome said completely in tears.

**What on earth did he do to you?** Sango thought as she rubbed her friends back soothingly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So there you have it. Chapter 2, I know you guys are full of questions...lmbo I like leaving my readers with questions. Cause then there so confused they want more...so yea it keeps me writing. Anyway I hope you liked it...like I said before I'm open for any ideas you guys might have...and please let me know if you notice any flaws typo's or anything that ticks you off...I like to please everyone so yea let me know don't be a stranger and.**

**Oh yea...Felicity means happy (in case any of you wanted to know I mention that in the story)**

**Um...so I guess that's it PLEASE **

**R&R**

**love u all**

***mwah***

**-Mooka**


	3. That Unforgettable Face

**AN: Okay, I've got emails pouring out my ass of ppl asking me who "he" is...come on do u really think I'm gona tell you. So please stop email me with questions I'm ODVIOUSLY NOT going to answer...Also I got a few complaints that I don't provide enough information about what's going on in the chapter...but that's a different story. Anyway what I'm trying to say is after you read the upcoming chapter please let me know if you think its incomplete...SO WITHOUT FURTHER ADO...**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer-I'M NOT RICH...IM NOT JAPANESE...AND MY NAME DAMN SURE ISN'T RUMIKO TAKAHASHI THEREFOR...I DONT OWN ANYTHING...PLEASE DROP THE CHARGES...LMBO**

**Title-Teenage Secrets**

**Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.) **

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3- That Unforgettable Face

--

_Back at Sango's place..._

"Kagome of course you can stay here, I told you that earlier. But please stop crying and tell me what happened." Sango said slowly easing out of panic mode

***Sniffle sniffle*** "For the. Third time." Kagome bellowed into Sango's shirt

"Go on..."

"He...tried...HE TRIED TO COME INTO MY ROOM SANGO!" The girl screamed.

"He didn't get it did he?" Sango asked with sadness in her voice

"No."

Sango's mother wasn't going to be home this week. She was away on a business trip, but even if she was home Kagome was always welcome into their house. The girls walked upstairs to Sango's room not wanting to leave the front door stretched wide open. When they walked into her room Sango Immediately pulled out Kagome's sleeping bad, she assumed that her friend would want to go to sleep after a night like she just had.

_**So much for going to the party tonight...but Kagome is more important...**_

"Sango..."Kagome started as she sat on her friends bed. "I know you wanted to go to that party. Don't let me stop you, you..."

"No such thing Kagome...I'm here for you." Sango said cutting the sad girl off.

"Sango really I'm going to take a walk in a few minutes, just as soon as I get changed."

"Kagome..."

"Honestly Sango go, and if I need you I'll call or I'll come to you. I know where you are." Kagome said beginning to perk back up.

"Are you sure?" Sango said not really wanting to leave her friend alone.

"It would make me feel better if you went." Kagome smiled as she said this.

_**Even when she's down she's still thinking of others...I can't stand seeing her like this...**_ Sango thought this as she looked at the girl smiling back at her.

Kagome stood up and picked up her sports bag and pulled out a pair of green Aeropostale crop sweat pants with the "Aero "logo on the left leg",** (AN: you know the sweat pants that only come to you knee's and make you butt poke out ^_^.) **and a black tank top, along with a pair of Black air force 1's. She walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her.

Sango was still debating on if she should go to the party or not. She really wanted to go but she also had a big heart when it came to her best friend, she also knew that when Kagome had her mind set on something there was no changing it. Kagome wanted her to have a good time.

Kagome walked back into Sango's room about 15 minutes later after she took a shower, she was dressed in the outfit she picked out earlier and turned to see Sango sitting on her bed with a puzzled look on her face.

"What are you still doing here?" Kagome asked softly

"I wanted to make sure you..."

"I told you to go, I'll be okay...I'm going for a walk I told you." Kagome said cutting off Sango

Sango looked up and saw that Kagome was putting on the matching green crop top hoodie that went with her pants. After noticing that Kagome wasn't going to change her mind Sango stood up and headed for the stairs. She was already dressed before Kagome showed up. Wearing a pink Hollister shirt, a white scarf, white skinny leg jeans, and pink uggs.** (AN: no I don't own Aeropostale, Hollister, or Ugg)** Sango topped her outfit off with a pair of big hoop silver earrings, and pink eye shadow and lip-gloss.

When Sango reached for the doorknob to leave, she took one final glance upstairs and saw Kagome nodding and waving back at her.

_**At least she'll have a Good Friday night...**_ Kagome thought as she watched her friend leave. She waited till she could no longer see Sango walking, to begin her walk.

_____________________________________________________________________________

_Hosanki's Teen Palace_

"THIS PARTY IS POPPIN'!" Inuyasha yelled over top of the music as he danced stupidly on top a table.

"Inuyasha please get down..." Sango said as she tried to cover her face.

Inuyasha noticed his friend's embarrassment and complied by jumping off the table.

"So...where is Kagome?" Miroku said wrapping his arms around Sango's waist.

***Sigh*** "You know she doesn't come to parties."

"Not even the game winning party?" Inuyasha asked joining the conversation

"Nope."

"But she's a cheerleader." Miroku stated

"She just has a lot on her mind so she didn't come." Sango replied not wanting to continue the conversation about Kagome.

"Well is she alright?"Inuyasha asked, not really knowing why he was concerned.

"I don't know...she said she was going for a walk."

And with that Inuyasha was history. He left the couple at the party...well technically they weren't alone that had each other...along with the rest of the student body.

_**I've just got to talk to Kagome...or at least try to talk to her...wait a minute...**_

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks...

_**What do I care for...I don't like her...she barely knows me...that's even if she knows me...wait a minute of course she knows me...I'm football quarter back, she's a cheerleader...she has to know ME!**_

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He looked over to the park and just by luck there was Kagome muttering something softly. However with Inuyasha's demonic hearing he heard every word.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to live like this...its just not fair. What have I done...who did I hurt. God please...help me."

Kagome was sitting on the ground under a tree, not noticing the golden orbs watching her every movement.

***Sigh*** "I miss you so much..." Kagome whispered softly to herself.

_**I'm lonely...**_

"Is this seat taken?" Inuyasha softly said staring at the girl.

_**It's that boy...oh what's his name...**_

Kagome looked at him.

"Do you want some company?" Inuyasha asked

Kagome just looked at him.

_**I know this boys name but...**_

Inuyasha now getting creped out by the girls constant stares, asked, "Can you hear me?"

Kagome shook her head and came back to earth.

"I'm sorry...am I in your way?" Kagome asked standing and begging to walk away but...

"You looked lonely sitting over here all by yourself." Inuyasha stated not wanting the girl to leave.

_**Was he reading my mind???**_

"No, I was just leaving." Kagome said lying through her teeth.

"Didn't look like it to me..."

_**Why does he care??? Who is this boy???**_

"Why do you care?"

"You just look like you need someone to talk to."

Kagome smiled, _**He does seem like a nice guy but...**_

Kagome sat back down and Inuyasha sat next to her.

_**Wait it's coming...um.... Tamagachi...no. Taralashi.... wait that's retarded...uh...Takahashi yea the quarterback.**_

"Takahashi...right??" Kagome looked at the boy.

_**So she does know who I am.**_

_____________________________________________________________________________

**AN: Okay you're free to flame me...I'm sorry but I've got writers block right now...maybe you can help me on what should happen next. Also I'm eager to have 15 review's by the time a start chapter 5...now I'm not one of those authors that pound their readers for reviews but like I said this is my first PUBLIC fic so its nice to hear a few good words. **

**But anyway...hey Christmas is literally 2 weeks from 2day (in America that is) anywhoo I will be updating soon, and something to look forward for is my Christmas chapter to go along with the season. But that wont be till maybe chapter 6 or 7...I'm just guessing so don't hold me against it...anywhoo I think that's about it.**

**I Hope You enjoyed the chapter it's longer then the first to!**

**Um... **

**R&R**

**Tnx,**

**Dia Boo**

***mwah***


	4. A questionable Conversation

Hi hi...alright well I really don't have much 2 say. I didn't get any emails, nd I only got 1 review...U know wut I do have something 2 say...my bestie likes reading this story so ima give her a shout out...

**LUV U DANNI-BOO**

**O ND *MS SUCKER FOR ROMANCE* TNX FOR ALL THE REVEIWS U LEFT ME THIS CHAPTER IS 4 U AND MY BESTIE BOO DANNI...**

**ALRIGHT PPL ENJOY!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Teenage Secrets**

**Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.) **

**Genre- Romance/Humor**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Chapter 4- A Questionable Conversation..._

Kagome and Inuyasha sat under the tree, and had a casual conversation...

"So what's up?" Inuyasha asked attempting to break the ice with the girl.

"Nothing..." She said not looking him in the eye.

_**Never would I tell some boy I just met my REAL problems...**_

"Hey, c'mon you know I'm a half dog demon, I can tell when something is wrong."

"I'm just having a bad day." she responded still looking away.

"Well lucky the days almost over. What is it like 10.00" Inuyasha said trying to get a laugh out of the girl.

No response.

"Do you mind me asking what made you day so horrible?"

This time Kagome looked up and looked straight into his eyes.

"I just failed a test is all." She lied.

Inuyasha, with his demonic powers could smell, and sense the girls' worry, sadness, and despair. But choose not to dig deeper into the subject.

"Well, we all fail a test once in our lifetime." Inuyasha said trying to lighten the girls' mood.

The girl sighed..."Yea I guess..."

_**Unfortunately in my situation I cant ever win...**_

It started to get really cold, it wasn't really bothering Inuyasha because being a hanyou he could tolerate it. But he did notice the girl was shivering. He took off his black Abercrombie hoodie and handed it to her.

_**What the hell am I suppose to do with that???**_

Kagome eyeballed the boy as if he had 13 heads.

"It's getting cold and you have on short clothes."

Kagome stilled stared at him.

_God, what's wrong with this girl...she's always staring at something..._

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, and she looked back at him. Finally after about a 3 minutes stare down, Kagome took the jacket and put it around her shoulders She stood up and Inuyasha stood up too.

"Do you want me to walk you to your house."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with wide scared eyes.

"NO!" She said, half sobbing.

"Well where are you going to sleep tonight if you don't go home?" Inuyasha asked, now very curious about the girls' sudden panic attack.

"I'm staying at Sango's house tonight, so I better be leaving."

"Well wait, its late at least let me walk you..." Inuyasha said with compassion in his tone.

"Uh...okay..." Kagome agreed

They walked for about 20 minutes until they passed Kagome's house. She stopped in front of the front gate. All the lights were off except for one, the light to her bedroom. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha noticed the girls sudden hesitation to walk and looked back only to find her looking at a house. He had never noticed this house before, so he was curious what aided Kagome to stop. Then he noticed it...A tear on her cheek.

_**What did he do to my room???**_

"Hey are you alright?" Inuyasha asked.

"My...room..." Kagome couldn't answer in full sentences'

_So this is her house..._

"This your place Kagome?"

The girl nodded.

"Are you sure you don't wana go home?" Inuyasha asked for a second time.

"No." Was the girls answer.

"Can I ask why?" Inuyasha was beginning to get rather interested in the going home situation.

_**Can I tell him...can I trust him...I guess I don't have a reason not to...he probably wont remembers anyway.**_

Kagome looked Inuyasha straight in the eyes and simply said..."My step dads home..."

There were 21 questions running through the boys head but he wasn't going to press his luck by questioning the girl so he nodded his head, and they continued the walk to Sango's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hosanki's Palace..._

_--_

_**I can't enjoy myself knowing Kagome is upset...sigh...in going home.**_

Sango stood up and headed for the exit. It was about 10:30, the party wasn't anywhere near over but she just couldn't enjoy herself. She was to worried about Kagome, and she wondered why she never called.

_**Oh yea...she doesn't have a cell phone...Kagome you think you're slick with your persuasive conversations. She was never going to call me.**_

Sango cursed herself, as she pushed on the exit doors and began her walk to her house, which was only 1 blocks away. She turned the corner only to stop in her tracks. She saw Kagome and Inuyasha Talking on the front porch. To bad she couldn't hear what they were saying.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sango's House_

_--_

"Um...thanks for walking me." Kagome said as she handed back Inuyasha's hoodie.

Inuyasha got a light blush across his face, as the girl smiled at him. He tried his hardest to play it off,

"Feh...it was nothing."

"Will I see you, in school tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I'm in 5 of your classes."

"You are?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh...well...okay...bye..." Kagome went to turn the doorknob but...

"Uh...wait..." Inuyasha's face heated up again as the blush returned.

"Yea?"

"Could I...um...you know...call you sometime..."

This time it was Kagome's turn to blush. But not because of him, it was because she didn't have a phone number to give him. She always used the house phone.

"I don't have a cell phone."

"Seriously?"

The girl shook her head. Kagome was embarrassed because all the students had a cell phone but she didn't, and she was a cheerleader.

"Okay well then take my number down and call me when you can." Inuyasha casually said as if the cell phone situation didn't bother him.

Kagome took down the number, said her goodbyes to the boy and walked into Sango's house.

_**I wonder if I really will talk to him again...**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**AN: HAHAHA!!!! Cliffhanger... anyway this was a very hard chapter to write, it's also not very long...I'm sorry. But I did answer a lot of question with this chapter...and A lot of you guys were right (kind of) "HE" is her **__**STEP**__** dad not her dad...c'mon I'm not that cruel am I...anywhoo...this is the end of chapter 4...I've got writers block again...along with a bad head ache but I didn't update in about 3 or 4 days so I felt like I owed you guys a good one...any ways like I said before in the previous chapter...BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR THE SPECIAL CHRISTMAS CHAPTER...its like sooooo coming really soon.**_

_**ALSO IM IN A GIVING MOOD 2DAY SO ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS U WANT ABOUT THE STORY AND I WILL TRY TO FIT YOUR QUESTIONS INTO CHAPTER 5...BUT IF I CANT ILL JUSS ANSWER THEM FOR YOU...**_

_**SO UM THATS IT I GUESS...**_

_**R&R**_

_**Mwah 3 **_

_**ily all,**_

_**mooka&&pooh aka Dia**_


	5. Everyone Has Secrets

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE!!!  
**_**(AN:OKAY, I GOT FLAMED BY TO PPL ON CHAPTERS 3 AND 4...UM SOME OF THE THINGS THAT WHERE SAID READDY DID HIT KIND OF HARD BUT...I DONT CARE IM GOING TO KEEP WRITTING BECAUSE I GOT MORE POSITIVE REVIEWS THEN NEGITIVE. HOWEVER I WILL TAKE ONE COMMENT BY A REVIEWER INTO CONSIDERATION. A REQUEST WAS MADE FOR LONGER CHAPTERS...SO JUST TO TRY AND MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY...IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGRER THEN ALL THE OTHERS...(PROVIDED I DONT GET WRITTES BLOCK...LMFBO) ^_^. ALRIGHT IM GOING TO GET RID OF SOME STEAM WITH THIS CHAPTER SO...HERE YOU GO.**

-------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha's is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha's the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Hummer  
**------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5- Everyone Has Secrets  
_**What a bizarre boy...**_ Kagome thought as she looked at the phone number in her hands.  
_Inuyasha  
555-0127  
_"Well what ever."  
Kagome dropped the phone number on the coffee table in the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Hawaiian Punch **(AN: lmbo I'm drinking that now so that's where I got the idea)  
**_**He was really cute though...  
*sigh* I'm lonely again..............CRAP!!!  
**_Kagome slapped herself on the forehead.  
_**I left all my school stuff at home...oh man...what am I going to do now...  
**_Kagome ran up to Sango's room and raided the room for Sango's laptop, with no luck she fell to her knees with wide eyes.  
_**Oh man...this is so not my day...**_

Inuyasha walked down the street and headed back to his place, which unfortunately was 7 blocks away. He took a sniff and smelt Sango's scent. He already knew she was somewhere near; he smelt her about 7 minutes ago but didn't let it bother him.  
Sango tried her best not to be seen as she inched away, because Inuyasha was headed in the direction she was standing.  
"You don't have to hide Sango, I already knew you were near." Inuyasha calmly said as looked in the direction he assumed Sango was standing.  
Sango made her presence known and walked toward Inuyasha with innocent eyes.  
"So...I take it you were spying." Inuyasha smirked.  
". What ever gave you that idea?" Sango said as she fought off her urge to blush.  
"What ever you say." Inuyasha didn't really care, because he didn't do anything he that he wouldn't want other people seeing. However he loved to mess with Sango's mind.  
"Hey Inuyasha..."  
"Huhh..."  
"What were you to talking about?" Sango asked. She had the feeling Inuyasha wasn't going to tell her, but she figured she'd give it a shot.  
Inuyasha smirked at her. "Ask Kagome." And Inuyasha walked off.  
Sango looked puzzled. _**Well it was worth a shot...  
**_She walked up to her house door, unlocked it and walked in. She didn't hear anything so she assumed Kagome went straight to sleep. Sango walked up the stairs, and into her bedroom expecting a sleeping Kagome, but actually found her friend sitting on her knee's and butt_** (AN: you know how they sit in Japan...the sit kind of on there knee's but at the same time sitting on there butt)**_ Kagome was staring wide eyed at the sealing muttering "why" over and over.  
"Um...hey sweetie..."  
"Why, why, why, why, why..."  
"How you doing..."  
"Why, why, why, why, why..."  
"Kagome..."  
Kagome looked at her friend, and her right eye began to twitch.  
"Sango..." Kagome began.  
"Yeah?.?.?"  
"Our English reports are due Monday aren't they?"  
"Yes."  
"Guess what Sango?"  
Now Sango was worried Kagome wasn't making sense, and she kept that weird look on her face.  
"What?"  
"My English report is in my school bag..."  
"Well...I would think that's a good place to put it right..."  
"My school bag is in my bedroom."  
Sango, now figured out what Kagome's problem was but she couldn't help but chuckle.  
"Its not funny!"  
"Kagome...today is Friday, our reports are due Monday. Your have tomorrow and Sunday to retrieve your school bag."  
Kagome then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.  
_**Kagome is such a nerd sometimes...  
**_"Kagome you're a nerd."  
"Look just because I care about handing work in ON TIME, doesn't make me a nerd okay." Kagome said as she took her jacket off.  
_**My hoodie smells like Inuyasha's hoodie...hum...Oh yea that reminds me...  
**_"Sango..."  
"Yea?"  
"What should I do with this?" Kagome pulled the small piece of paper out of her jacket pocket, and handed it to her.  
Sango raised an eyebrow at it.  
_**Hum...I didn't even have to question Kagome...must be my lucky day...  
**_"You didn't tell me you are Inuyasha were talking."  
"We're not. He just came to the park while I was there...and he wouldn't let me leave."  
"But you had on his hoodie, so there is defiantly something going on." Sango slipped out by accident, then she covered her mouth.  
Kagome raised a brow and asked, "How'd you know that???"  
Sango didn't want Kagome to know she was spying so she played it off. "I was just taking a wild guess and you took the bait."  
Kagome frowned.  
"C'mon Sango, don't do that, you know I hate when you do that."  
"Okay, okay."  
"Oh my goshness" Kagome looked at the clock. "It's almost 1o'clock. I'm going to bed."  
Sango also looked at the clock. "Wow time flies when you talking about boys."  
Kagome took off her sweat pants, and decided to free ball in her bootie short underwear. She laid down on the sleeping bag that was put out earlier, and was about to go to sleep had Sango not started talking...  
"Hey Kags..."  
"Hun...."  
"You wana go to the mall tomorrow?"  
"Yea...sure...what ever..." Kagome dozed off and was quickly into full sleep mode.  
Sango however pulled out her Razor cell phone and sent a text to Miroku and Inuyasha before climbing into bed herself.  
_**Tomorrow, Mall, Mandatory,  
YOU BETTER BE THERE!  
**_After waiting about three minutes Sango got two text messages simply saying "OKAY"  
Sango then climbed into her bed and called it a night.

_Inuyasha condo (apartment)_

Inuyasha walked into his apartment building and headed for the elevators. Pulling out his passkey he inserted it and pressed the button for the 34th floor. The top floor to be exact. Inuyasha never made it really known that he had money, he didn't like the attention. The only people that knew were Miroku and of course his parents since it was really their money. The elevator doors opened and Inuyasha stepped out; he walked towards the front door and let himself in. Looking down he noticed a mail envelop, he picked it up and noticed it was his just more money from his parents.  
"How much are they giving me this time."  
Inuyasha almost choked on spit as he looked at the check in front of him.  
"250,000.00! Holy Crap!"  
_**That's a quarter of a million dollars...who died...  
**_Inuyasha never complained about the money he got, but sometimes he felt as though his parents tried to hard.** (AN: hum...for what I wonder)  
**Inuyasha walked into his bedroom, and flopped onto his king sized bed setting the check on the night stand next to him. Inuyasha really wanted to call it a night but his iphone went off.  
_**Kagome couldn't really be calling me at this hour could she...  
**_Inuyasha looked at his cell phone and noticed it was just a text message from Sango, demanding he came to the mall tomorrow.  
"What ever."  
He text back, and rolled over in his bed not bothering to remove his clothes, he was just to tiered. He soon let sleep take over his body.

_Hosanki's Palace_

Miroku was still at the club getting his party on, bumping and grinding with random girls from his school. Most of which resulted in a slap across the face, since he couldn't control his wondering hands. Miroku knew he wouldn't have gotten away with his perfidious acts, had Sango not left earlier that night. So he was just enjoying the party since he didn't have plans on leaving until about 5 am. But then...  
**BUZZZZ  
BUZZZZ  
**"Who would be calling me?"  
Miroku looked down at his cell and noticed it was a text from Sango. All of a sudden he froze, not wanting to know if he got caught. **(AN: doing what I wonder)** But he found the balls to read it; luckily all she wanted was for him to meet her at the mall.  
He responded to her text, and went back to having a good time.

_The next day...  
_Kagome was an early bird and was up and in the kitchen by 7 o'clock, cooking breakfast. She had a stronge craving for pancakes . So that's what she made along with scrambled eggs, and grits since she knew Sango wasn't going to eat chicken for breakfast. Kagome proceeded to cook, and eat. Shortly after she finished her food, washed the dishes and left Sango's plate in the Microwave, Kagome headed upstairs so she could take a shower and get dressed. As Kagome walked into the room she noticed Sango was up and talking on her cell phone. She sounded distressed about something.  
_***Sigh* I really need a cell phone...  
**_"Hold on for a second...Kagome don't forget we're going to the mall today."  
"Huh...We are?"  
"You said you were going to go last night."  
Kagome had a quick flashback of agreeing to going to the mall, and confirmed that she did in fact say she'd go...Sort off  
*sigh*"Oh, alright."  
Sango want back to her phone call, walked out of her bedroom, and down the stairs to eat her meal she knew Kagome left for her.  
Kagome picked up her sports bag, and pulled out a white pair of legging, a black denim mini skirt, a thin blue belt, her black high top uggs, and a white and blue Aeropostale graphic tee. She also stole Sango's white scarf from yesturday, next she picked out a simple purple bra and panty set, all of which she took into the bathroom and stripped down to her naked glory and took a hot shower.

Sango sat at the kitchen table and ate her breakfast, while continuing her phone conversation with Miroku.  
**"I swear, I only danced with 2 girls after you left."  
**"Yea, okay."  
**"Your angry aren't you?"  
**"I'm not angry."  
**"Anyway..."  
**"We've talked about this before haven't we, about making this relation ship work?"  
**"Sigh...Sango I promise I didn't do anything that would make you cry."  
**"Okay"  
**"Wait...you believe me???"  
**"Should I not?"  
**"No, No, you should, it's the truth."  
**"Then I do..."  
**"Thanks Sango..."  
**"Anyway...be at the mall in about two hours, and let Inuyasha know as well. You'll probably talk to him before I do."  
**"Yea sure..."  
**"Alright let me go and get ready."  
**"Alright, bye babe."  
**"See Ya."  
Sango hung up and proceeded to finish her breakfast. When she finished, she washed her plate and the remainder of the breakfast dishes. She ascended up the stairs and to her bedroom. When she walked in, there was no Kagome.  
_**Kagome must be in the bathroom...and knowing her she'll be in there forever...  
**_Sango walked over to her closet and pulled out a red mini dress-like sweater that came to her upper thigh, a pair of gray faded skinny leg jeans and red chucks.  
_**I guess this will due...  
**_About a half hour later Kagome came out the bathroom completely dressed, and walked into Sango's bedroom. Sango looked at her up and down, smiled and nodded.  
_**As always...a day with Kagome is a day with fashion...  
**_Sango walked out the bedroom and head for the bathroom.  
Kagome looked at herself in the mirror in Sango's room as she put on black eyeliner, blue eyes shadow and clear lip-gloss. After confirming the way she looked with herself she looked past her reflection and saw a small piece of paper on the nightstand. Kagome walked over to Sango's nightstand and picked up the small piece of paper that had Inuyasha's number on it. She looked at it blankly for a few minutes then picked up the cordless phone sitting next to her on its stand.  
_**Should I call him...Is it to early...Would I sound desperate if I call now...I did just get the number last night...  
**_Kagome took a deep breath, and dialed the number. Her heart rate speeded, as she waited for an answer.  
**Ring...  
ring...  
ring...  
**_**"Hello?" ______________________________________________________________________**_

**Dun, Dun, DUUUNNNNN.... LMBO. I JUST LOVE WRITTING CLIFFIES, BUT AS YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW...THIS IS A SUSPENCE STORY. UM...I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG AND BELIEVE ME IT WASN'T EASY. I HAVE A HEAD ACHE AGAIN BUT I JUST LUV U GUYS SO MUCH THAT I WORKED WITH IT...(I SURE HOPE THEY'RES SOME ASPRINE IN MY HOUSE ^_^... ALSO YOU PROBALLY HAVE LOTS OF QUESTIONS THIS WAS PROBALLY A CUNFUSING CHAPTER BECAUSE...NOW INUYASHA, AND MIROKU NOW HAVE SECRETS OF THERE OWN WHICH ARE KEYPOINS TO THIS CHAPTER...HOPE U WERE PAYING ATTENTION.  
ANYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT THAT UM I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTILL WEDNESDAY (TODAY IS MONDAY 12/15/08 WHERE I AM) I WILL TRY TO UPDAT TOMARROW BUT I DO HAVE SOMETHING TO DO. HM.O YEA I LIKE I MENTIONED UP TOP I GOT SOME NEGITIVE REVIEWS...GUYS I CAN TAKE CONSTUCTIVE CRITISIZME BUT PLEASE DONT FLAME ME...IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY DONT READ IT. ITS AS SIMPLE AS THAT...I CANT PLEASE THE WORLD ODVIOUSLY SO IM NOT GOING TO TRY...(YOU WANA KNO A SECRET...I JUSS RELEIZED IM TYPING IN CAPS...LMBO)  
Um...I don't really have much to say other then keep a look out for that Christmas special, and well...that's about it...  
R&R  
*mwah*  
mooka&&pooh**


	6. Early Christmas

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....**

**Title-Teenage Secrets**

**Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)**

**Genre- Romance/Hummer**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 6- Early Christmas

_Recap..._

Kagome took a deep breath, and dialed the number. Her heart rate speeded, as she waited for an answer.

**Ring...**

**Ring...**

**Ring...**

_**"Hello?"**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Uhhh...."

**"Hello?"**

"I...uh..."

Kagome's heart was beating extremely fast, she couldn't take the adrenalin. She Froze up

**Click.**

She hung up.

Kagome had no idea why she froze up like she did. She never had trouble with talking to boys before.

_**What just came over me???**_

_**----**_

_**Inuyasha's condo**_

"What was that all about?"

Inuyasha said to no one in particular. Then his phone rang again.

"Hello!" Inuyasha half yelled.

_**"Well good morning to you too rich boy." **_

"Oh, Miroku..."

_**"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't they?"**_

"What are you? My mother."

_**"Oh, no. If I were a relative of yours...I'd kill myself."**_

"What ever, what do you want?"

_**"Sango says to be at the mall in two hours..."**_

"So, as if I'd take orders from a junior."

_**"Well, you are coming, though right?"**_

"I don't know."

_**"Sango said you told her you were."**_

"So..."

_**"So...You're Going."**_

"Okay, now I'm sure you're mom."

_**"Look son, would it make you show up...if I told you Kagome was going."**_

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of the girls name.

"And how would you know that?"

_**"I overheard her telling Kagome to get dressed to go to the mall."**_

"Well, since I have nothing to do on a Saturday..."

_**"Your going because Kagome will be there, am I right." Miroku cut him off.**_

"No, I'm going because it's my decision. Kagome just happens to be going too."

_**"What ever you say, just make sure you're there in two hours."**_

"Hey, I'm going because I..."

_**"Goodbye Inuyasha!" Miroku banged on the hanyou.**_

_**Damnit Miroku...**_

_**----**_

Kagome was starring at the floor.

_**Why did I just hang up...Inuyasha probably thinks I'm a dork now...**_

Sango walked back into the bedroom fully dressed about an hour later. Kagome was sitting on the bed, with a blank expression on her face. Taking notice of this Sango asked...

"What's up Kags?"

Kagome didn't look up, but instead stuffed the peice of paper in her skirt pocket.

"Nothing." Was her solid answer?

Sango knew not to press Kagome's buttons when she was serious.

"Um...well, okay lets get going!" Sango said cheerfully.

Kagome forced a smile, though she was very displeased with herself.

"Alright lets get going!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_The Mega Mall..._

_----_

Sango knew that she wasn't supposed to drive her moms car when she was away. But taking the bus would take to long and Sango was one for being punctual. They got to the mall in exactly two hours from Her phone call with Miroku. The boys were already there. Miroku knew better then to be late when Sango gave times. However Inuyasha could care less, he had one priority for going to the mall and that was to be closer to Kagome. As the girls took notice of there guy friends and walked over to them, Miroku was dragged be Sango to a near by shoe store. Awkwardly leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone in the mall complex.

"So...." Inuyasha began.

"So...." Kagome responded looking around the mall.

"Yup..."

Neither really knew what to do. They didn't know much about each other, and their brief encounter last night wasn't that long.

_**Gosh...say something Kagome.... say something before he leaves...**_

Inuyasha was staring Kagome down, and that wasn't really helping.

"What do you want to do?" Kagome forced out, then gulped.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

"Well I wanted to shop but..."

"Then lets shop." Inuyasha looked at her and smirked.

"I couldn't drag you around shopping with me. That's not fair to you."

Kagome had never gone shopping with a boy before, let alone a boy she just met.

"Isn't it like, every girls dream to shop till she drops? And have s guy carry her bags?" Inuyasha asked looking straight into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome felt her face heat up. She didn't know what to say. She blushed a light shade of red.

_**So...little miss junior blushes...and easily at that...**_

"Are you sure you want to carry my bags?"

"Why not, I don't have anything else better to do."

Kagome smiled and then bit her lip.

_**I've got butterflies in my stomach...**_

"Well then I guess I want to start at..."

Kagome pointed to Hollister; since it was the closet store...she would shop in. As the pair walked into the store Kagome's eyes bugged out and she ran to the clothes. Inuyasha had never seen a girl move so fast, AND pick out 4 complete outfits in a matter of seconds. Inuyasha sweat dropped at Kagome, she was moving to fast for him to see. After about 20 minutes in Hollister Kagome had managed to have 8 complete outfits, 3 bags, 4 hoodies, and 2 fragrances. Inuyasha went bug eyed at all the stuff Kagome had picked out.

_**This girl's trying to kill me…**_

Kagome got to the register and got a total of about 300.00 dollars. She reached into her purse and searched for her wallet but couldn't find it.

_**Crap!!!! Where are you..?**_

The cashier began to get impatient, as well as the other people in line. It was holiday season after all, and with Christmas right around the corner. The stores were packed with angry customers.

"This can't be happening." Kagome said out loud.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"My wallet and money...are still in my bag at Sango's house."

_**I can't just sit here and do nothing...**_

"I'll pay for it..." Inuyasha said as he pulled out his credit card.

"Oh, no I couldn't let you do that." Kagome looked at him disbelievingly.

"Don't worry about it, really."

"Do you see that bill? There is no way I'm letting you..."

"Here..."

Inuyasha handed Kagome one of her five bags from Hollister.

_**I can't believe he did that...**_

They walked out of the store in silence. Inuyasha sat down on a bench and Kagome fallowed suit.

"Why did you do that?" Kagome asked softly.

"Don't worry about it, you got the stuff you wanted so be happy."

"How do you know I can pay you back?"

"Don't worry about that either."

Kagome wasn't the type of girl that likes to be handed the things she wanted.

"No, I want to know..."

"Just call it...an early Christmas gift, or gifts." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome had no idea why Inuyasha was being so nice to her, or what he would eventually want in return.

"So...what else do you want?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome.

"I can't let you treat me Inuyasha..."

**Grrrrr....**

Both teens sweat dropped as they looked at Kagome's stomach.

"Wow...okay, I guess a better question would be...what do you want to eat."

"Really, you don't..." Kagome really didn't want Inuyasha to do all this for her.

"If you don't give me an answer...I'm going to pick."

"I'm not hungry..."

"Pizza it is." Inuyasha said while standing up and pulling on Kagome's arm.

He dragged her down two long hallways in the mall, until Kagome broke loose and stopped in front of a cell phone store. She walked over to the window and stared at the new sidekick shell.

_**Wow...its so cool...and its so me...**_

Inuyasha noticed Kagome was staring at something and walked over to were she stood.

_**The new sidekick huh...**_

"See anything you like?" Inuyasha asked pulling Kagome out of her daze.

"Huh...oh window shopping."

_**Yea sure...what ever...**_

Kagome and Inuyasha proceeded to the food court and Inuyasha again treated Kagome, as she blatantly she refused. Still she ate, because she was hungry after all. The Kagome also started to get comfortable with the idea of Inuyasha buying her stuff, however she did try to keep the bills as low as possible. Which was very hard because of her high taste in fashion. They shopped for about two more hours, and would have shopped more had Sango not come with steam coming out of her ears. Inuyasha and Kagome both figured Miroku was caught flirting with someone but kept their comments to them selves. Sango demanded that she and Kagome leave right away. Kagome agreed and left the mall with her 17 bags of...pretty much anything you can think of. After Kagome left Inuyasha saw no reason to stay at the mall, so he sent a text to Miroku saying that he was leaving. Hey got into his black BMW, and left the mall with only one thought on his mind...

_**Sidekick Shell....**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: okay, I'm sooo sooo sooo sorry this couldn't be longer but right now its 12/16/08 and it 10:34...I have school 2marrow along with 2 test...so I'm going 2 bed. Yea...I re-read this chapter twice and I don't really like it myself...so Ur free to flame it (JUST THIS ONCE!) because this chapter was not that good. Um... yea the whole sidekick shell thing...its a pretty cool cell phone I like it (no I don't own it, it belongs to T-mobile)...um... Christmas chapter wont be posted till I start my winter break which is next Tuesday...PLEASE PLEASE R&R...and stay tuned. ILY all**

**hugs&kisses  
Dia**

ps. GOOD NIGHT ^_^

**pss. SHOUT OUTS...**

**CharlieWinter- TNX GLAD YOU LIKE IT...I UPDATE ABOUT EVERY 1-2 DAYS (SOMETIMES 3)**

**-LMBO...SRY...CLIFF HANGERS ARE MY THING...BUT THERE WILL BE LONGER CHAPTERS BECAUSE IM VERY BEHIND.**

**Poems2song-TNS...PROLLY MY BEST UPDATE SINCE I STARTED WAS CHAPTER 5...^_^ GLAD YOU THINK ITS INTRESTING YEA KAGS DID CALL INUYASHA...BUT U PROLLY HATED THIS CHAPER BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE PHONE CALL**

**PeacefulDragonRose-TNX...STAY TUNED!**


	7. A Date Sort Of

**AN:Hola!!! Como Estas? lmbo...anyway I'm sorry guys I would have updated Wednesday but I got sick, (actually I'm still sick) nd yesterday I had this thingy after school and when I got home my mom wanted 2 use the computer so I'm back nd still writing I wont stop till its done...also since I'm sooo tardy I'm going to give u an extra long chapter (oh boy I feel a head ache coming back ^_^) OKAY HERE U GO!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 7- A Date...Sort Of

Sango and Kagome were in the green Honda **(AN: my moms car lol) **driving down the street. Kagome had an annoying smile on her face, and it was really giving Sango the creeps. Kagome never acted like that after she went shopping. Usually she cursed herself for spending so much of her mothers money. Yet this time Kagome was just different.

"Hey Kags what up with the kool-aid smile?"

_**A day like this is every girls dream....**_

Sango's sweat dropped as she watched her friend hug herself with that annoyingly creepy smile on her face.

"KAGOME!!!"

"Huh..." Kagome turned and looked at her friend.

"What's up with you? You're usually yelling at yourself for spending so much money by now."

"That's because...I didn't pay for this stuff." Kagome smirked as she said this.

Sango's eyes widened. "Please finish your statement before I get the wrong idea."

Kagome giggled, she knew what Sango was thinking. "Inuyasha purchased all of this." Kagome simply said in a soft shy voice.

Sango burst out laughing, her head hit the steering wheel and the horn began to honk.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

The car began to swerve, because Sango wasn't watching the rode. Sango jerked up, and took over the wheel again.

"Sango what is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry, but that was just to good to be true." Sango laughed hysterically.

"What do you mean?" Kagome said.

"Inuyasha doesn't even work. Were would he get the money to buy all this, come on. You have 5 bags from Hollister, 3 from Abercrombie, 3 bags from Aeropostale, and 2 from American Eagle."

"How do you know he doesn't work?" Kagome asked.

"Um...hello, my boyfriend is his best friend." Sango said as if it were obvious.

"Well, he did buy it. I swear."

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"You're funny Kagome, that's why I love you oh so much."

Kagome didn't understand why Sango wouldn't believe her but she didn't feel like playing 21 questions, so she just said.

"You're right Sango... I bought all this, and boy was I stupid." Kagome said as she began to argue with herself. **(AN: sry to make Kagome seem like she has mental issues...lol)**

"That's more like you." Sango simply said as they pulled up in front of Kagome's house.

"What're we doing here?" Kagome asked with a puzzled look on her face,

"Get your stuff for Monday."

_**Oh yea that's right....**_

Kagome got out the car and looked up and down the block for her stepfathers car. She didn't see it, however she didn't want to take her chances by walking in the front door. She climbed up the tree that leads to her bedroom window. She peered in her room and saw no signs of 'daddy dearest', so she opened the window and climbed in. As quickly as possible she grabbed her school stuff, cheerleading gear and laptop. Kagome had no intentions on coming home until after Christmas, she didn't want to be in a house alone with him for a whole two weeks. As she finished packing the things she wanted she quietly climbed back out the window, and down the tree. She hopped back into Sango's car and they drove off in the direction of Sango's house.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha walked into his front door and jumped on the couch, he didn't have anything to do. He was so bored. Inuyasha turned on his 62" inch Visio television **(AN: sexy TV...go check out it) **and channel surfed.

_**God...for a TV with over 5000 channels...there is nothing on...**_

Inuyasha began to grow bored, and lonely. The last thing he wanted was to be in his house with nothing to do. Part of him wanted to go back to the mall and talk to girls, but the other part of him wanted to talk to one particular girl.** (AN: wonder who...lol)**

Inuyasha pulled out his cell phone and dialed Miroku's number.

_**Maybe I can get on his nerves for a while...**_

Miroku answer on the first ring.

_**"Hello?"**_

"I'm bored..."

_**"Sounds like a personal issue..."**_

"Come entertain me." Inuyasha said like it was nothing.

_**"Do I look like your personal form of entertainment?" **_

"Do you want the honest answer?"

_**"Not really..."**_

"Alright then...so..."

_**"What???" Miroku said with sudden confusion.**_

"What did you do to Sango today?"

_**"Oh, yeah. Just play 21 questions why don't we." Miroku said with an irritation.**_

"Why not..."

Miroku sighed.

_**"She saw Natalia hugging me..."**_(AN: an ex of Miroku she's just a minor character...she wont be mentioned much)

"Whoa, sucks to be you doesn't it."

Miroku began to get upset.

_**"You see, this is why I don't talk to you! Don't you ever know when to be serious?"Miroku yelled.**_

Inuyasha was taken aback; he wasn't expecting a response like that.

"Hey, my fault man."

_**"It's what ever...She's mad and they'res nothing I can do about it."**_

"Maybe Kagome can talk to her for you, I'm sure she wont mind. Ask her."

_**"No! I'm tired of this. Sango tries to run my life. Every time I want to live a little, she has to get jealous and ruin it."**_

"C'mon...you know you don't mean that."

_**"I do, I'm done with Sango. She didn't even give me time to explain."**_

"Dude...if I saw my boyfriend hugging his ex, I think I would be upset to."

_**"Okay...you like boys now?"**_

Inuyasha took a brief notation on what it is he just said...

"Holy Crap!!! I mean girlfriend!!!"

_**"That's what I **__**hoped**__** you meant."**_

"Anyway...are you trying to say you're breaking up with Sango?"

_**"No, what I'm saying is if she wants me...she's going to work for it."**_

"So..."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't want to make Sango seem in the wrong by telling Miroku what he wanted to hear, but at the same time he didn't want Miroku to think he was against him. He also knew this wouldn't last long, He and Sango broke up like 3 times a week. So he tried to change the subject, but Miroku beat him to it.

_**"So what's up with you and Kagome?"**_

"Huh...Uh...Nothing." Inuyasha said a little to quickly.

_**"Yeah what ever..." **_

"What do you mean what ever?"

_**"You like Kagome." Miroku said slyly.**_

"Do not!" Inuyasha countered like a little kid.

In truth Inuyasha DID like Kagome, and he liked her a lot. But he would never lower his pride that much to tell Miroku that.

_**"What ever you say puppy boy...but look I'm going to get off this phone, I've got 1 bar."**_

"Alright see ya man."

_**"Peace."**_

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows..._**'peace?'**_

Inuyasha shook his head, and walked into his bedroom and pulled out his Mac Book. He thought back to earlier today with Kagome and the sidekick. He was making it his life's goal to woo Kagome on Christmas. He looked on T-mobiles website and brows through the many different phones until he found it.

_**Ah Hah...**_

Inuyasha sent Sango a text message and asked...

_**What are Kagome's two favorite colors???**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango and Kagome were almost back at Sango's house and her cell phone went off. Since Sango didn't want to threaten her of Kagome life again, she asked Kagome to check on her cell. Kagome did as she was asked, and flipped open Sango's razor.

"It's a text message from Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a soft voice.

"What does it say?" Sango asked not removing her eyes from the road.

_**What...**_Kagome thought.

"He asked, what are my favorite color's..." Kagome raised an eyebrow. She wanted to know what Inuyasha was up to.

"You can answer that I'm sure." Sango smiled.

"Uh...yea..." Kagome said as she began to text back Inuyasha.

_**Hey Yasha...Its Kagome...why do you want to know my colors???**_

**----**

Inuyasha's eyes widened he didn't expect Kagome to text him back. He surely wasn't going to tell Kagome why he wanted to know, so he just acted as if she didn't ask and began a normal text conversation.

_**Oh hey Kagome what u doin'**_

----

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha 'attempt' to change the subject. She wasn't that dumb, but she decided to play like she didn't notice.

_**{tlkin 2 u}**_

_**[lol...i guess u r]**_

_**{so...}**_

_**[wutz up]**_

_**{wuts up with the wuts up...lol}**_

_**[wutz the wutz up?]**_

_**{Wuts up with me, u...nd ur dad...lol}**_

_**[whoa girl, you lost me at dad lmbo]**_

_**{omg...ur gross}**_

_**[im not gross...ima guy]**_

_**{true...}**_

Kagome and Inuyasha would have kept texting, had the phone not been snatched from Kagome's grip.

"Hey!!!" Kagome yelled snapping back to reality.

"Hey..." Sango said seductively with a small smirk on her face.

"I was using that..." Kagome said as if it was her phone.

"So!" Sango smiled

"Sango you can be such a curmudgeon sometimes." Kagome said in a college professor type tone. She knew Sango didn't know what that means.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****AN: I bet some of you don't know what it means either...lol...it means, "mean, nasty, person"...hahaha u learned something today...JK JK...back 2 the story ^_^ ily  
****------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Sango furrowed her brows, she hated when Kagome used big words, and she knew Kagome had a very large vocabulary. However she hated when she used it against her.

"What ever." Sango simply said, she'd have to look that up later.

Kagome burst out laughing, she couldn't contain herself. The look on Sango's face was too funny. Sango squinted her eyes. Kagome was irritating her. She stopped the car and unlocked the door.

"Get out." Sango calmly said.

"Awww I'm sorry Sango. Don't kick me out, I'll be good."

"I'm more then sure that you wont, however that's not why I want you to get out."

Kagome looked at Sango confused.

"Then what is it???" Kagome asked.

"We're home." Was Sango's solid answer?

Kagome turned her head and sweat dropped. "I knew that...I was just joking...haha" She tried to play it off.

"Yea sure, now get your ten thousand bags and let yourself in."

"You're not coming?" Kagome asked concerned, Sango still never told her what happened at the mall with Miroku but she had an idea.

"No, I'll be back in about an hour or so..."

_**Oh yea...Miroku you're in trouble...**_

"Okay!" Kagome said cheerfully as she got all her stuff out Sango's mom's car. It took about 3 trips but she managed to get it all into Sango's room.

Kagome kicked off her shoes, and took off her clothes. She reached into one of her many shopping bags, and pulled out a pair of pink mini shorts that said "his shxt" on the butt. Along with a black beater tank top, and pretty blue and white underwear set. Kagome grabbed her bath towel and wrapped it around her naked body. She grabbed the house phone in Sango's bedroom and made her way to the bathroom.

Kagome turned on the water on and filled the bathtub all the way up, adding bubble sap and bath oil beads to the water. In one swift movement Kagome drops her towel and enters the tub. The water was boiling...just the way she likes it. She soaked in the hot water for about a half hour, as she took a brief catnap. Upon waking up the phone rang. Kagome reached over the tub and grabbed the cordless she brought in the bathroom with her.

"Hello?" she greeted.

_**"Oh Kagome, how are you dear?" An older woman voice replied on the other end of the phone.**_

"Hey Auntie Yui!" Kagome said cheerfully.

Kagome was like family to Sango's mother, she had told her long ago to think of her as an Aunt.

_**"Where's Sango?"**_

"She stepped out, you could try her cell phone..."

_**"I did its off." Ms. Yui said sternly.**_

"Is there anything I can do?" Kagome asked.

_**"Yes Hun, could you tell her my flight was delayed and its possible...I might not be home for the holiday." The woman said sadly.**_

"Oh no, why?" Kagome knew Sango hated when her mom couldn't be home for important days. This happened last Christmas too, Ms. Yui had an emergency business trip that went right through Christmas. Sango was shaken up by it for weeks. But as time went on Sango started growing accustomed to her mother not being home for important days.

_**"A terrible snow blizzard is coming, the planes can't fly."**_

"That's terrible."

_**"I know, I left her a message explaining it to her, but she might see you before she checks her messages."**_

"I'll tell her I promise."

_**"You really are a sweet heart Kagome."**_

Kagome began to blush; _**Thank god she can't see it.**_

"Really its nothing!"

_**"Well thanks again, and also let Sango know she's aloud a 500 dollar shopping spree as her gift."**_

"I will."

_**"Also you may have a 300 dollar spree as well Kagome."**_

Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no.i couldn't..."

_**"None sense! You're family Kagome!"**_

"Thank you Auntie."

_**"You're very welcome, and Merry Christmas!"**_

Sango's mother hung up.

_**First Inuyasha...now Auntie Yui...**_

Kagome lay back in the tub. Then looked back at the phone.

_**Now that I think about it...**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: okay...I have half a mind to leave it right here...HOWEVER I made a promise for an EXTRA long chapter so I'm going to continue...I'm big on my word so.... HERE YOU GO!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed Inuyasha's cell phone number.

_***Sigh* Lets try this again...**_

**Ring...**

**Ring...**

**Ring...**

**"Hello?"**

Kagome felt her heart beat speed again, and her breathing became heavy...but she fought it.

"Hey." she softly said, as if she didn't want to be heard.

_**"Who's this?"**_

"Uh...K-Kagome."

_**"Oh hey! What's up?"**_

"Nothing."

_**"Nobody calls for nothing."**_

"Yeah I guess you're right."

_**"So...what's on your mind?"**_

"Inuyasha..."

_**"Yea?"**_

*Sigh* "Never Mind..."

_**"Okaaaaay? So...what you doin'?"**_

"Batheing..."

_**"Huh..."**_

"I'm taking a bath."

_**"You call people why you're cleansing yourself?"**_

"Sometimes."

_**"Wow...Okay...good to know.?.?"**_

Kagome chuckled.

_**Ask him...ask him now...**_

"So..."

_**"Yea?"**_

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

_**"I didn't have anything planned, why?"**_

"Oh...do you...uh..."

Kagome began to form a blush that somehow Inuyasha could feel through the phone.

_**"Sure." Inuyasha said before she could finish.**_

"Sure what?" Kagome asked confused.

_**"Do something with you tomorrow...Sure." Inuyasha said as if it were obvious.**_

"Uh...I was going to ask do you know what happened between Sango and Miroku today..."

Inuyasha sweat dropped. _**"Haha of course that's what you were going to ask me."**_ Inuyasha tried his best to play off his false accusations.

"However..."

Inuyasha paid close attention to the girl now.

"If this is your way of asking me out then...I accepted."

Inuyasha almost fainted at hearing her say this. But he kept his cool.

_**"Heh, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."**_

"5 o'clock...can't wait."

_**"5 it is...Sango's place right?"**_

"You're correct."

_**"Alright...see you then."**_

"Bye!"

The teens hung up, and Kagome gave herself a pat on the back. She could hardly wait herself. Who would have though a small conversation like that would result in. A DATE...sort of.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**IMPORTANT NOTICE! PLEASE READ! (YOU'LL BE SORRY IF YOU DONT) ^_^**

**AN: and there u have it chapter 7...SRY it took me 2 whole days to write this NO LIE I started it last night and finished it just now 11:32 pm 12/19/08. Its very long HOPE U LIKE IT.**

**IM SORRY IF THERE IS A FEW PLOT HOLES. (I tried) LET ME KNOW IF YOU NOTICE ANY AND ILL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE IT WORK. ^_^**

**Also you guys prolly want me to stop yackin bout the Christmas chapter but I'm just so exited myself that I just have 2 give you a preview...**

***That Christmas***

**Inuyasha and Kagome stood outside; it was hot inside the house with all those people.** **There was an awkward silence, until Kagome spoke up...**

**"I don't know what to say..."**

**"Then don't say anything, just be happy."**

**She smiled**

**"This is above and beyond!"**

**"I'm glad you like it."**

_**I don't have anything to give him in return...unless...**_

**Kagome turned to Inuyasha as a light blush appeared across her face.**

**"Inuyasha..."**

**He turned and faced her.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"I have a gift for you to...but you have to promise me you hate it."**

**"Kagome if it's from you...I'll like it no matter what."**

**"Then...Close Your Eyes..."**

**-----------------**

**LOL THATS IT...STAY TUNED!!!**

***mwah*  
-Dia**


	8. Where Did She Go?

**AN: guy...I'm sorry...I'm in an extremely BAD mood 2day... I was in the middle of writing the ORIGINAL chapter 8, and my computer decided it wanted to be GAY and freeze; I had 2 reboot my computer and lost EVERYTHING!!! So as u can tell I'm pretty pissed. I lost my whole idea of chapter 8 {idk how that just how my brain works} I loose my idea after I write it down...I'm gona try to work off what little bit I can remember. BUT PLEASE BEAR WITH ME!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....

Title-Teenage Secrets

Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)

Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8-Where Did She Go

Kagome finished in the bathroom, and made her way out. She walked into Sango's room and put on a pair of her extra slippers, and descended downstairs to get something to eat. Kagome almost made it to the kitchen but noticed Sango sitting on the couch with a depressed look on her face.

_**Has it been two hours already...**_

Kagome walked closer to the couch, and patted Sango on the back.

"Sango, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

Sango didn't turn around, but simply answered, "Nothing."

_**I know that look anywhere...**_

"Come on Sango..." Kagome wasn't sure how long she would be able to press Sango, for she had very little patients for irritation.

"I'm fine."

Kagome walked around the sofa and sat down. Trying to sooth her friend, she put her arm around Sango's shoulder.

"C'mon Sango, don't be like me..."

Sango slightly smiled at that statement.

"You just don't know when to stop do you?"

Kagome looked at Sango strangely.

"I'm not sure how to answer that."

Sango shook her head and handed Kagome her cell phone. Kagome examined it for a minute of two, and finally put two and two together.

"You listened to your moms voicemail already didn't you?" Kagome said softly.

"No." Sango simply said, in a 'smart' kind of tone.

"Ignoring the way you said that...are you going to listen to it?"

"No." Sango said in the same tone of voice.

"Okaaay..."

"I'm pretty sure all it says is,**'Hunni, sorry I cant make it home in time...you can max out my credit card as a Christmas gift. Merry Christmas'**."

"Do you want me to listen to it first?" Kagome said softly.

"You can do what ever you want." Sango said as she laid the cell phone on the coffee table in front of the sofa, and walked upstairs.

***Slam***

_**Poor Sango...two Christmas' in a row...I know what will cheer her up...**_

Kagome stood up and walked into the kitchen and began making Sango's favorite.

_**Sango can't resist...not even when she's upset...**_

When Kagome was done, she put the bowl on a serving tray, and made her way upstairs, but stopped in front of the coffee table.

_**Sango should really listen to her mothers message...**_

Kagome picked up the cell phone and began her ascension on the staircase. Now normally Kagome would just walk into Sango's, but she heard quiet sobbing on the other end of the door.

*Sigh*_** Sango...**_

She knocked on the door, and the sobbing immediately stopped.

"Come on in Kagome." came a soft, unstable voice from the other end of the door.

Kagome walked in the room cheerfully. She saw Sango sitting on the window seal, looking out the window.

"Here Sango." Kagome said sweetly handing Sango the bowl, and her cell phone.

Sango looked the items, and looked at Kagome.

"Miso soup..." Sango said.

Kagome nodded, and she sat Sango phone down next to her.

"No thanks!" Sango said rather rudely.

_**No way...She's turning down miso soup...**_

Kagome jolly smile instantly faded.

"What's wrong with you!" Kagome said, trying to stay content.

Sango raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Sango said still in her 'smart' tone of voice.

Kagome didn't like the way Sango was talking to her, however she let it slide since she understood that Sango was upset. She took a deep breath.

"You're acting all mopey, and your turning down MISO SOUP. Have you gone mad?" Kagome said raising her voice a little.

Sango was now extremely upset.

"MY MOMS NOT GOING TO BE WITH ME ON CHRISTMAS, FOR A SECOND TIME IN A ROW. IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS HAPPENING TO YOU, I THINK YOU WOULD BE A LITTLE UPSET TO. I BERLEY GET TO SEE MY MOM ANYMORE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THATS LIKE KAGOME? NO, YOU DONT. SO GET OUT OF MY FACE AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sango screamed in Kagome's face.

Kagome stopped breathing, her heartbeat sped, and she was almost in tears. She stood there looking at Sango; She didn't know what to say. Not too much longer did Sango realize what she just said to her best friend.

"Kagome I didn't..." Sango started but was cut off.

"DON'T BOTHER!" Kagome yelled, as she threw the tray of soup to the floor, and ran out the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door.

"Kagome! Kagome!!" Sango yelled after her. But was to late, Kagome was gone.

_**God...what have I done...I was up set...and I took it all out on Kagome...**_

Sango needed to find Kagome and fast. She needed to apologize. No lifelong friendship was worth losing over this. And as much as she hated it, she had no other alternative. She called...Miroku.

----  
_Miroku's Room_

Miroku laid on the bed in his VERY Sango filled bedroom. He couldn't get what just happened, it played over and over again in his mind. As if watching a movie in rewind, and fast-forward. Sango was just at his house, screaming at him, and slapping him. In his mind he really wanted to say some 'things' to her that would probably make his FATHER cry. But at the same time he really wanted to hold Sango in his arms and embrace her like there was no tomorrow. **BUT** at the same time, he was still pissed with her, then his phone went off. He looked at the caller ID, and saw Sango's picture.

_**Sango...what ever...**_

As much as he wanted to talk to Sango, he was NOT getting yelled at more today. He pushed the phone call to voicemail. But it rang again, and again he sent it straight to voicemail. The phone rang again...

_**Why does she keep calling...what could be this important...**_

This time he decided to answer.

"Hello?"

_**"Miroku..."**_

Sango was crying on the other end, causing him to feel really bad for not answering the first two times.

"What's wrong?"

_**"It's Kagome..."**_

"What about her?"

_**"Please...help me find her..."**_

"Where did she go?"

_**"I don't know. But I yelled at her and she ran off."**_

"Did you call her mom, of dad."

At that statement, Sango started screaming on the other end of the telephone.

_**"Please, just call Inuyasha, and help me find her."**_

"Alright."

_**"Thank You."**_

"Hey...I still love you..." Miroku waited for a response.

_**"I love you too." Sango said, and then hung up her end.**_

Miroku didn't waist time calling Inuyasha.

_**"Yo!" Inuyasha answer.**_

"Don't ask questions, just listen..."

_**"Okaaay..."**_

"Something went on between Kagome and Sango not to long ago, and Kagome ran off. We don't know where she is, so you've got to help us find her."

_**"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONGE WITH HER!!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs.**_

"Look I don't know but we need to find her."

And before Miroku finished the line went dead, which mostly likely meant Inuyasha hung up. So Miroku left his house not bothering to say anything to his parents. And he began walking around the neighborhood yelling Kagome's name.

----

No one had to tell Inuyasha twice to find Kagome. He began his search as soon as Miroku said she ran off. He used his demonic speed, and keen sense of smell to locate the girl. All three teens had no luck for about an hour. None of them had any idea where Kagome could have gone, Sango already checked her house, Miroku checked the neighborhood, and Inuyasha checked local hang outs.

Inuyasha was mad as hell. And Sango kept this dumbfounded look on her face.

Miroku had half a mind to call the police, but Sango said no because Kagome hates police.

Inuyasha told Miroku to take Sango home, and that they would continue the search. Miroku complied, while Sango protested, but gave in after a while. Inuyasha took a while to think and his red blinkers went off in his head as he remembered something...

_**Of course...**_

----

Kagome was in house clothes, and she was freezing, but she didn't care. People looked at her like she was crazy, but she didn't care...all she could think about was what Sango had said to her.

_***IF SOMETHING LIKE THIS WAS HAPPENING TO YOU, I THINK YOU WOULD BE A LITTLE UPSET TO. I BERLEY GET TO SEE MY MOM ANYMORE, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THATS LIKE KAGOME? NO, YOU DONT. SO GET OUT OF MY FACE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! ***_

_**At least you get to see your mom Sango...**_

Kagome approached the park she was heading to which was 20 minutes away. She came here all the time to think. She started running towards the swing, and slipped on some black ice and twisted her ankle.

"Ow Ow Ow Owwww!!!" Kagome yelled.

_**That's what I get for running in winter weather...**_

Kagome tried to stand but her ankle was in so much pain, and nobody was around to help her. On top of that, SHE WAS COLD.

Kagome started crying in pain, but soon stopped and a coat was placed around her shoulders, and she was picked up bridal style. Kagome opened her eyes and would have screamed, had she not been staring at a set of golden eyes that were looking back at her.

"I-Inuyasha...how..."

"This is where I found you before isn't it?" Inuyasha said as he walked up to his black BMW and unlocked the doors.

_**Oh my god...there is no way this...OMG!!!**_

Kagome eyeballed Inuyasha as he placed her securely in the passenger seat, and walked around the car to the drivers seat.

"Inuyasha...is this..."

"Yea..." Inuyasha said without allowing Kagome to finish her question.

Inuyasha and Kagome drove in silence back to Sango's house, Kagome was in pain, and in shock. And Inuyasha didn't to explain himself. So they didn't speak. After about a 5-minute ride Inuyasha pulled up in front of Sango's house, but Kagome hesitated to get out.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.

"I-cant..."

"Can't what?"

"I can't be with Sango right now..." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha with soft eyes.

Inuyasha wouldn't mind giving Kagome a place to sleep for the night, though it wouldn't be really proper. But its obvious Kagome wasn't getting out, and she wasn't going to go home.

_***Sigh* I guess I have no choice...**_

"Do you want to stay with me for tonight?" Inuyasha said not looking Kagome in the eye.

"Um...hum..."

_**I might as well start explaining...**_

Inuyasha drove off, and sent a quick text to Miroku and Sango simply saying...

***I found her***

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: OKAY I GOT A REQUEST FOR A FLUFFY CHAPTER...THIS SINT REALLY FLUFFY BECAUSE I DONT HAVE AN INTENTION ON RUSHING THE STORY, UM...YEA I DONT REALLY GET THIS CHAPTER BUT IT THINK ITS FUNNY ^_^...**

**ANYWAY R&R **

**AND DONT FORGET...**

**CHRISTMAS CHAPTER IS 2MARROW AND CHRISTMAS EVE...**

**IT'S A TWO-PART CHAPTER!!!**

***mwah*  
-Dia **


	9. A Days With Inuyasha

**AN: hey guys...I'm so exited!! You wana know why? BECAUSE 2DAY IS CHRISTMAS CHAPTER {PART 1} DAY!!! YAY!!!**

**Okay so here is how its gona work...the Christmas chapter is going to be chapters 10 and 11. Right now I'm doing chapter 9...and you'll probably have 2 wait a few hours for 'That Christmas P.1' ^_^ IM SO EXITED!!! So stay tuned...DONT GO TURNING OFF THAT COMPUTER!!!**

**Here We Go!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....

Title-Teenage Secrets

Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)

Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9- A Day(s) With Inuyasha

---

Inuyasha got a phone call from Sango asking to speak with Kagome.

"Kagome, you gonna talk?" Inuyasha said holding out his iphone to her.

_**Okay this is way weird...a BMW...AND a iphone...**_

Kagome turned her head; she didn't want to talk to Sango. Not even if she wanted to apologize.

"Sorry Sango, she doesn't want to talk."

_**"Are you bringing her back here?"**_

"She doesn't want to go."

_**"Oh..."**_

"I'll bring her back tomorrow."

_**"Alright, please tell her I'm sorry..."**_

"Alright! Good Bye Sango."

Inuyasha Hung up. He couldn't take the way women just talk, and talk, AND TALK.

"What did she say?" Kagome said in a faint, almost unheard voice. But with Inuyasha's demon powers he heard her.

"She said she's really sorry."

Kagome turned her head and looked out the window. Inuyasha watched her out the corner of his eye; he wasn't ready for Kagome to see what she about to see. Nor was he really sure how to tell her.

_**I really wish he would stop eyeballing me...**_

Kagome could feel Inuyasha's eyes on her. **{AN: not in a bad way} **It was really bugging her, but she didn't say anything. She just looked out the window and noticed that they were headed for the outskirts of Tokyo. Kagome knew a lot of rich people live in this neighborhood.

_**Maybe we're just passing by...**_

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"Yea?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha, who was looking at the road.

"Um...I uh..."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha with squinted eyes.

"Yea..."

"Um...never mind..."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Okay..."

_**I can't tell her...she's just going to have to find out...**_

Inuyasha and Kagome drove in silence for the next 10 minutes, as Inuyasha started parking. Kagome looked out the window and almost fainted at what she saw. They were outside of a building that almost looked like the Bellagio in Las Vegas. Kagome went bug eyed, but didn't say anything.

_**No way...**_

"Surprised?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome turned her head and looked at him in the eye. She nodded her head, but didn't say anything.

"Can you walk?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. Inuyasha got out the car and walked around to the other passenger seat. He opened the door and helped Kagome out, or at least he tried to. Kagome made an attempt to stand, but her leg couldn't take the pressure and she started falling forward toward Inuyasha. Kagome and Inuyasha's bodies met at the chest, and she looked up into his eyes. Inuyasha looked down into hers. They stood there just in that position for a while, until Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist. She started blushing. Inuyasha started to lean into Kagome, and she noticed his slow and steady movements toward her face. She wasn't ready for this, not yet.

"Um...I-Inuyasha."

Inuyasha stopped.

"Huh?"

"My ankle is hurting..."

"Uh...right." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up bridal style and entered the building.

Kagome didn't mind being carried by Inuyasha, but she didn't like the stairs she got from people in the lobby. It made her feel uncomfortable. So Inuyasha didn't waist anytime getting on the elevators, he put in his passkey, which allowed him floor entrance. Kagome looked around the elevators like a town tourist will glee in her eyes. But the thrill was soon gone as the elevator doors opened once again revealing the front door, and Inuyasha put her down. He unlocked the front door and Kagome's eyes lit up. There was so much stuff in this apartment room. Kagome immediately forgot all about her throbbing ankle and ran all through Inuyasha's house. The thrill was back.

Inuyasha sweat dropped at how fast Kagome was moving._** Even on a bad leg she moves quick...**_

Kagome couldn't count all the things that caught her eye, big screen TV, hot tub in the bathroom, a balcony, walk in closet, king size waterbed. Then the thought hit her. Kagome wanted to speak but her ankle started hurting again, so instead she yelped in pain.

"Kagome are you alright?" Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Yea I'm fine."

"You should lay down."

"Where?"

"You could sleep in my bed if you want."

Kagome went wide-eyed.

"There is no way I could take your bed from you."

"Don't worry about it, just promise me you'll get some sleep."

Kagome smiled, and nodded as she and Inuyasha walked towards the bedroom. Kagome climbed into the bed, not quite falling asleep. She saw Inuyasha's shadow walking around the room. Kagome yawned.

"Inuyasha?"

"Humm?"

"Green and Gold." Kagome said, before she let sleep take over.

Inuyasha stopped what he was doing and let those words sink in. Then he smiled, grabbed his laptop, a pillow and a Blanquette and left the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day..._

Kagome being the early bird that she was again was up and out of bed before 7 o'clock. She wiped sleep from her eyes and took a moment to adjust to the bright morning sunshine. She set up from the bed and saw a bed at the footboard. Kagome picked it up and pulled out clothes, it was one of the outfits she got the day before.

_**Sango must have sent them last night...**_

It was a simple pair of white jeans, a green and white V-neck sweater dress, and green converse {and her underwear but I'm not going to give a description}. Also she had jewelry and make up in the bag to. Kagome walked to the bathroom doors and knocked. The last thing she wanted was to see Inuyasha's manhood first thing in the morning. When she didn't get an answer she walked in and completed her daily hygiene routine.

Inuyasha heard Kagome wake up, and take a shower. He assumed she found everything she needed available and laid out. He sat on the sofa and waited for her to come into the living room, which didn't take long since she wasn't in the bathroom too long. She came out fully dressed, and sat next to a fully dressed Inuyasha.

_**Wow he wakes up earlier then me...**_

Inuyasha turned off everything, stood up and walked toward the front door gesturing for Kagome to come along. Kagome looked at him confused, but fallowed. Inuyasha didn't speak and Kagome was curious. She fallowed Inuyasha all the way to his car, and he stopped.

"What's going on Inuyasha?"

"Are you still up for hanging out to day?"

Kagome had completely forgot, which was odd because she was waiting for this day. She nodded her head yes.

"Then lets go!"

----

Inuyasha and Kagome spent the whole day doing stuff together, and Inuyasha took mental notes on EVERYTHING Kagome did and said.

1. Kagome hates watermelon

2. Kagome's favorite flowers are white roses

3. Kagome wants to get married and have kids some day

And the list just kept growing, as she kept talking. But Inuyasha didn't mind, he liked getting to know a little about Kagome. Before they knew it, the sun was setting on their day that consisted of, breakfast, window-shopping, real shopping, 2 movies, lunch, bowling, and more. They were now just walking around in a near by park talking {more}.

"Inuyasha, I had fun today. Thank you!" Kagome said sweetly.

"I'm glad, but you can't tell anyone that I'm not a regular guy. Miroku and now you are the only people that know, and I kind of want to keep it that way."

Kagome nodded.

"I'm just glad that you trust me so much to keep your secret, and don't worry I wont tell anyone."

"I never had any doubts that you would." Inuyasha said as they came to a stop at the park pond.

Kagome turned and looked Inuyasha in the eye, she could feel the heart boiling on her cheeks.

"Inuyasha..."

He nodded in response, so she continued

"Are you going to school tomorrow, or are you cutting and starting you winter break early." Kagome said with a creepy smile on her face.

"Why, what are you thinking?"

"I was thinking, I was going to go to school for first period, so I can be counted as present, and then cut my other periods."

"Kagome you naughty, naughty girl, I'm shocked."

"I'm only going to school because I have a report that's due. But I just don't want to be there when they'res other things to do."

"Wow okay, well then I guess I'm in."

Kagome nodded and smiled. And they began the walk back to Inuyasha's car.

"Are you going back to Sango's house today?"

Kagome's wide smile quickly faded and she looked away. Honestly she hadn't thought about Sango all day, she was having too much fun.

_**Am I still mad at Sango?.? I guess I have every reason to be...**_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Could I stay with you for one more night?"

"Sure, but don't you need you stuff for tomorrow?"

"Oh yea."

"We can get that stuff now if you like."

"Thanks..."

They got in the car, and drove to Sango's house. Kagome got out the car and walked to the front door. Knowing Sango's house like she knew her ABC's, she grabbed the spare key from under the railing and let herself in. She could hear Sango taking a shower, so to prevent from facing her she went in her room, grabbed a few shopping bags, her school bag, and her sports bag. Kagome didn't really feel like going through everything to find out what was in which bag. After she felt satisfied with what she had, she retreated from the house and left just as quietly as she came getting back into the car. Inuyasha's eyes wided when he saw all the stuff Kagome was putting in the car. When Kagome got back in herself she noticed Inuyasha's stare.

"What?"

"I thought you where staying for a night...not moving in."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Drive."

"Yes Ma'am."

They drove back to Inuyasha's house, and he helps Kagome with her 30-pound bags. They went through the lobby, got on the elevators, and walked in the door. Nothing new anymore. When that where in Inuyasha's bedroom, Kagome changed her clothes, and laid in Inuyasha's bed, he sat down on the other side of her, so Kagome sat up.

"What's up Inuyasha?"

"I was just thinking..."

"About..."

"Well tomorrow is Christmas eve right?"

"That's correct." Kagome really wasn't sure where Inuyasha was going with this but she listened.

"And there is a winter break Christmas party at Hosanki's Palace every year right?"

"I don't go to parties..."

"You didn't let me finish."

Kagome was beyond confused, she hated when people talked in circles, but she closed her mouth and listened.

"I'm taking you."

Kagome just looked at him.

"Are you finished now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"Okay, like I said...I don't go to parties."

"You're going." Inuyasha said, as if to challenge the girl.

Kagome puffed up her cheeks.

"I've been doing everything that popped into your pretty little head all weekend. I just want to take you to a simple little party, can I get even that in return."

He had her there, but he did offer to do all that stuff. However Kagome wasn't evil. She sighed in defeat, and laid her head on the pillow.

"Fine, I'll go."

Inuyasha smirked, then stood up and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monday Morning {Christmas Eve}_

Kagome opened her eyes, only to find Inuyasha wrapped in a towel bending over in front of his dresser. Kagome's eyes widened by three fractions. She couldn't keep eyeballing Inuyasha's body.

"Could you please stop undressing me with your eyes Kagome." Inuyasha said, turning around to face her.

Kagome immediately came back to reality, and blushed ten shades of red. Inuyasha started laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"It's not that funny." Kagome said, looking at Inuyasha as if he had grown another head.

"No, but the look your about to have on your face will be."

Kagome looked at him like he was completely insane, but then saw his bath towel fall to his ankles. She blushed again and quickly shielded her eyes. Inuyasha now couldn't breath, he was laughing entirely to hard.

'K-K-Kago-me... op-en your eyes."

"No way!"

"Just open them trust me."

Kagome removed one had from her eyes, and then sweat dropped. There was Inuyasha standing with his boxers on laughing.

"That wasn't funny." Kagome said, grabbing clothes of her own and headed for the bathroom.

"Yes it was!" Inuyasha called out from the bathroom door, only to be drowned out by running shower water.

He went back into his bedroom, and finished dressing himself. He tried to calm himself down from Kagome's crimson blushes a few minutes ago. It was too funny. When he eventually stopped laughing, he finished getting dressed, in a pair of loose Hollister jeans, and a red Abercrombie muscle shirt. {AN: I know I spelled that wrong}

Kagome walked back in the room about 20 minutes later completely dressed in a red and green striped Aeropostale polo shirt, a denim mini skirt with white legging, her black uggs, and a white and silver throw scarf. She wore little to no make up at all; she just had on clear lip-gloss, and black eye liner. Her hair was down, like she normally wore it, but it looked a little silkier then normal. Kagome was stunningly beautiful, Inuyasha could have drooled. BUT he wasn't going to make the same mistake Kagome made earlier.

"Ready to go?" Kagome said with the sweetest smile on her face. She picked up her school bag, her pompoms, and put on a jacket. Kagome was never a big fan of winter coats, that's why she's always sick.

"Sure." Inuyasha agreed, putting on a jacket of his own.

They both went for the front door, down the elevators, through the lobby, and out the doors. Again nothing new.

--------

They walked to school; Inuyasha never drove his car to school. It didn't very long to get there because Inuyasha didn't live that far from school. It took roughly around 10 minutes. When they got there Miroku called out to them.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome."

They turned.

"What's up?" Inuyasha.

"Did you hear!"

Both teens looked at Miroku completely confused

"Hear what?" They said in unison.

"A snow blizzard is supposed to come, we get out as soon as the first snow flake falls."

"Snow?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"You still up for cutting, of do you wan to stay till we get out."

Kagome thought for a minute, then looked at Inuyasha.

"I'll stay."

Inuyasha nodded, and Miroku looked at the pair.

"So...What's going on between you two?" Miroku said with suspicion in his eyes.

"Nothing." Inuyasha answered.

Miroku shook his head and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: okay guys I really feel bad this chapter was suppose 2 be up last yesterday, but I procrastinated and was up all night writing this {sry} please forgive me. But like always when I'm tardy I give an extra long chapter. Anywhoo this was a pretty fluffy chapter, Kagome and Inuyasha are defiantly getting closer and, you never know what'll happen next. **

**Well enough of that, ummm give me to about 3 o'clock and part 1 of the Christmas chapter should be up, if not don't worry it defiantly will be up today, that just means it took me longer to write it. ^_^ Please stay tuned and like I said...**

**IM SOOO SOOO SOOO SORRY ABOUT YESTURDAY!**

**I'll try my best so it won't happen again!**

**Please R&R and I'll be back with 'That Christmas Part 1' in a few hours.**

***mwah***

**-Dia**


	10. That Christmas Part 1

**AN: HAPPY MERRY HOLIDAYS! ^_^ GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS...{CHRISTMAS CHAPTER TIME} okay I already explained how this was going to work. I'm going to write half of it now and the other half is you guys Christmas gift from me which you'll get...DUH ON CHRISTMAS! I hope u guys are as excited as I am... **

**I know Mr. Bunny is...lmbo**

**(\___/)**

**(=' .'=)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....

Title-Teenage Secrets

Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)

Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- That Christmas {Part 1}  
---

The school day wasn't anything out of the ordinary, besides the heavy snow that started to fall. Kagome stood in front of her locked collecting the things she though she would need over the holiday. Miroku wasn't kidding when he said school was closing when it snowed. But the school didn't allow dismissal until 11 o'clock.

"Hey! Kagome!" Came a female's voice.

_**I guess I can't run from her forever...**_

Kagome turned around to be confronted by Sango. But didn't speak to her.

"Kagome, I know you're mad at me, and I probably wouldn't blame you if you never speak to me again. But you have to know that I'm truly sorry about what I said. What I said was really mean, and you didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. I was wrong and I really don't want to lose my best friend over something like this, and I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY." Sango paused as if expecting a reaction from Kagome.

Kagome didn't say anything; she just looked at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"Kagome I'm sorry, can't you forgive me...or at least say something."

Kagome blinked three times, and kept looking at her. Kagome turned her back to Sango and grabbed her school bag out her locker. She reaches in the bag and pulled out a small box that was beautifully wrapped in Sango's favorite colors. Kagome held out the box to Sango, and she took it.

"Merry Christmas Sango." Kagome softly said, and then walked away.

Sango looked at the small box in her hands. She sighed and opened it, she could have cried at what was inside. It was a gold heart shaped locket on the front said...**MY BFF**. On the inside was a picture of Kagome and Sango in kindergarten hugging, and engraved on the inside was...

_**I'll Always Forgive You!**_

"Thank You Kagome." Sango whispered to herself.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome walked outside the exit doors and noticed Inuyasha talking on his cell.

_**I wonder what he's up to...**_

Kagome ran down the schools front door steps and tapped Inuyasha's back. He turned around, and was almost shocked to find Kagome.

"Cheerleader delivery!" Kagome said a little to chipper.

"Hold on for a second." Inuyasha held up one finger to Kagome.

_**Did he just put me on hold...**_

"Okay...Okay...it's there, thank you. Bye" Inuyasha hung up with the person on the other end of the phone.

"What's up?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing how about you!" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I know."

"So what's up with the phone call?" Kagome asked not trying to sound nosey, but she obviously was.

"Never mind that, what do you want to do until tonight."

_**Is that his was of dodging my question...**_

"It doesn't matter."

"I've got to pick something up in a few minutes, you don't mind hanging out by yourself for a while do you?"

"I can't come?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to tell her. He defiantly wasn't going to tell her why she couldn't come. But he also couldn't refuse to tell her anything.

"Kagome, if I could take you I would."

_**That line should work...**_

Kagome looked at him as if she could tell he was lieing. But didn't see anything but sincerity in his eye.

"Can I hang out at your house then?" Kagome asked with a gleeful smile on her face.

Inuyasha couldn't say no to her, which was weird because he had no problems saying no to anyone else. He smirked and pulled out his door keys, and elevator passkey. He handed them both to her, and she took them with an even bigger smile.

"Do you remember the way?" Inuyasha asked, not wanting to be responsible if she got lost.

"Yes!" Kagome yelled as she sped off with a smile, and soon her form disappeared in the falling snow.

_**Again...she moves faster then my eyes can see...**_

Inuyasha shook his and went off to take care of his business.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome wasted no time to getting back to Inuyasha's place. She had a million and one things that she could do there. She watched the giant TV, played a few video games, and did a bunch of other stuff, the hours passed by quickly, and there was still more she wanted to do. But she wouldn't be satisfied until she did the one thing she's been dieing to do since she's been in Inuyasha's house. Kagome walked to the edge of the balcony, took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs...

**"MY NAME IS KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!"**

"Well can Kagome Higurashi please stop screaming?" Came a male voice.

Kagome jumped back not expecting anyone to be behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"I-Inuyasha...you're back..."

"Yea, and I'm now deaf." Inuyasha said covering his ears with his hands.

"Sorry."

"Yea, Yea. Anyways sorry I took so long, I wasn't expecting to leave you alone all this time."

"Oh, I was fine. I had fun..."

**Grrrr....**

Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Um..Kagome, your stomach just growled at me." Inuyasha said, while shaking his head.

"Well what to you expect, I didn't anything this morning, and I skipped lunch to."

Inuyasha had to fight the urge to laugh.

"C'mon." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand at dragged her out his apartment building, and pretty much threw her into his car.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Kagome was growing suspicious, because they were driving for about a half an hour. But stopped in front of an Italian restaurant. Kagome looked out the window and her jaw dropped. Then she turned to Inuyasha who was smirking.

"How did you know I like Misiano's?" {AN: It's an Italian restaurant in America, can't really remember how to spell it though}

"You said it yesterday, now lets go." Inuyasha said getting out of the car with Kagome fallowing.

_**He actually listened when I was talking...  
**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha and Kagome left the restaurant roughly around 10 o'clock and were now heading towards the Christmas party.

"I can't believe you really making me go to this party."

"Believe it. And believe you're going to be glad you came."

"Yea sure..."

They got to the party and Kagome got out of the car. Before Inuyasha got out he reached behind his seat and pulled out a fair sized Christmas box, wrapped in green wrapping paper, and gold ribbons. He tucked the gift under his jacket, and hoped it wasn't too noticeable. But it will be dark inside so no one would really see it. He got out the car and fallowed behind Kagome.

-----

Of course Miroku, Sango, and the rest of the student body present at the party. Nothing new, besides Kagome being there. That came as a surprise to everyone. Kagome noticed the necklace she gave Sango earlier that day around her nick. She smiled at her, and walked up to her friend. Kagome hugged her, which came as a shock to Sango.

"I'll always forgive you Sango."

"Thank you Kagome." Sango hugged her back.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched the girls patch up there relationship.

"It's good that they're getting along." Miroku said.

"Yea..."

The rest of the night went pretty well, Kagome could admit that she was actually enjoying herself. She danced until she got tired and sat down at the table Inuyasha was sitting at.

"You having fun?" Inuyasha asked already knowing the answer.

"Yea, I really am." Kagome said.

"Do you want to know what'll make it better?"

Kagome gained a look of confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Getting to open your first Christmas present."

"Inuyasha, we're at a party. We're no where near a..."

Inuyasha pushed the green and gold wrapped box in front of Kagome. Kagome looked at it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Open it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, and slowly unwrapped the gift. Kagome's heart skipped a beat at what was inside. Kagome's hands began to shake as she opened the box {AN: you guessed it} it was a limited edition gold Juicy Couture sidekick shell; it also had **Kagome** written fancily across the back in green rhinestones.

Kagome gasped, she could have to cried. But she didn't, she looked up and leaped across the table wrapping her arms around Inuyasha's neck.

"C-can't breath..."

She let go.

"Why..." Kagome asked, her vocabulary was now limited. For the first time, she didn't know what to say.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Why not?" Inuyasha said.

Inuyasha stood up, "It's getting kind of hot in here." He took Kagome's hand and led her to the balcony of the parties building.

------

It was still snowing, but it was lighter now, very peaceful. Inuyasha and Kagome stood outside; it was hot inside Hosanki's with all those people. There was an awkward silence, until Kagome spoke up...

"I don't know what to say..."

"Then don't say anything, just be happy."

She smiled.

"This is above and beyond!"

"I'm glad you like it."

_**I don't have anything to give him in return...unless...**_

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and a light blush appeared across her face.

"Inuyasha..."

He turned and faced her.

"Yeah?"

"I have a gift for you to...but you have to promise me you wont hate it."

"Kagome if it's from you...I'll like it no matter what."

"Then...Close Your Eyes..."

Inuyasha did so, and was shocked by the feeling of soft lips against his. At first he didn't respond he was still lost in the moment, but then he returned the kiss by working his lips with hers. They pulled apart after about three minutes, and Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's body. He wrapped his around her waist.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha."

"Thank you Kagome."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: there you have it {PART 1} of the Christmas spectacular...sorry I'm about an hour or so late but I kept my promise I did say it would be up today did I not...^_^ anyways tomorrow is CHRISTMAS and as my gift to you, I'm going to be writing the second half of the chapter...I really hope you guys liked this half.**

**ALSO! Yay I have 40 reviews already and this is just the begging of the story...you guys make me so happy, and you keep me writing. I'm so happy!**

**All right well I don't really have much to say excepted stay tuned for tomorrow!!!**

**PLEASE R&R**

**Tootles  
-Dia**


	11. That Christmas Part 2

**AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HANAKKA {dnt spell it right} HAPPY KWANZA TOO...**

**Today is the final part of the Christmas chapter...I'm determined to get this done before noon...if I don't then OMG I'm going to hit myself...lmbo anyway I figured ill let u know that after this chapter I might NOT update until Sunday, or Money of next week.**

**{HEY I WANA ENJOY MY WINTER BREAK TOO}**

**But anyway that's about it...I hope u like it!!**

---------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....

Title-Teenage Secrets

Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)

Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- That Christmas {Part 2}

----

Kagome and Inuyasha stood on the balcony, embracing each other for dear life.

Neither wanted to let go of the other for a number of reasons, one was because of their growing relationship, and two...IT WAS COLD. However the moment was soon ruined.

"Can anyone say MYSPACE!" came a Sango's voice along with a quick click of a camera phone.

Kagome turned her head, and her eyes popped out of her head. Sango was laughing. She pushed Inuyasha with great force away from her, and he stumbled backwards. Kagome blushed an intense crimson red and she tried to hide it.

"Can we lower the level of violence PLEASE?" Inuyasha half yelled.

"Well we wouldn't have to resort to violence, if you hadn't been hugging my life away." Kagome said slyly.

"I was hugging YOUR life away?"

"That's right."

"What...you...huh..." Inuyasha held his hands up in defeat, "I give up."

Kagome gave him a childish smile.

"You know, I'm still here..." Sango said making her presents known.

Kagome turned around and looked at Sango. She walked past her.

"I'm leaving, c'mon Sango!"

"What? Why do I have to go?" Sango asked.

"Because if you don't get to bed soon, Santa won't come to your house." Kagome said putting on the creepy smile Sango hates so much.

Sango looked at Kagome with raised eyebrows. "If I go will you stop smiling like that?"

Kagome smile dropped, and she walked back inside fallowed by Sango, leaving Inuyasha looking dumbfounded on the balcony.

"What did I just miss?" Inuyasha said to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome waited for Sango to finish her make out session with Miroku. She was happy they were back together, really she was. But she always felt like a third wheel when all three of them were together. Especially when Miroku and Sango started kissing in front of her. Kagome started tapping her foot out of impatience.

This is getting ridicules...its been 7 minutes...

"I'm sorry to interrupt, BUT I AM STILL HERE!"

Sango pulled away and started gasping for breath. "Sorry, ready to go?"

"I was ready seven minutes ago."

Sango sweat dropped "Oh yeah, sorry bout' that."

Kagome shook her head, and started walking in the direction of Sango's house, with Sango on her heels fallowing.

"So..." Sango tried to start up a conversation.

"What?"

"What exactly were you and Inuyasha doing, outside, in the cold, together...alone?"

"Talking."

"About?"

"Christmas."

Sango started getting annoyed because Kagome knew she hated 1 word

Responses. Which is exactly why Kagome was giving them.

"Kagome..."

Kagome handed Sango the beautifully wrapped box Inuyasha gave to her earlier.

"What's this?"

"This is the reason we were outside 'alone'. "

"What is it?"

"Open it"

Sango did so and her eyes widened by a fraction.

"He gave this to you?"

Kagome shook her head.

"This must have been at least $600 dollars."

Kagome shrugged and smiled.

"That's not all we did on the balcony." Kagome said slightly turning her head to Sango.

Sango paid close attention; she didn't want to miss a single word.

"I… Uh…"

"Spill it!"

"I kissed him too."

Sango smiled widely.

"OMG!! So you're his girlfriend now!" Sango started talking like a typical teenage gossip girl.

"It was a tiny peck, on the bottom of his lip Sango. Don't go getting any ideas."

"So what, a kiss is a kiss, and kisses mean dating."

"Um…No they don't."

The girls approached Sango's front door, and Sango began playing 21 questions.

"Is he a good kisser? Is he a bitter? Did he French kiss you? Why aren't you answering any of my questions?" Sango finally stopped talking long enough for Kagome to answer.

"I'm not telling you if he's a good kisser. No he didn't bite me. No he didn't French kiss me, I said it was a peck. And the reason why I wasn't answering your questions, was because didn't stop long enough for me to answer." Kagome took a deep breath.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked in the front door, and Kagome ran upstairs with Sango hot on her heels. She opened Sango's door and grabbed some clothes for sleeping.

"Are you going to be his girl? What were you doing alone at his house?" Sango continued questioning Kagome.

"I'm not answering you anymore." Kagome simply said as she walked into the bathroom, with Sango still fallowing.

"Why not?" Sango started to wine.

"Because I don't want to." Kagome clothed the bathroom door on Sango.

Sango yelled through the door over the loud shower water. "Since when do you keep secrets from me?"

"Since I met Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled in a jokingly manner.

"Oh I see how it is, he buys you a few nice gifts, and kisses you all over, and all of a sudden he's you new best friend." Sango continued to yell so Kagome could hear her.

"Sango, you know that I love you." Kagome said through the door.

"Sure you do…"

Kagome came out of the bathroom with a long tee shirt and some girl boxers on. She walked back into Sango's room to find Sango already sleeping.

I wasn't in the bathroom that long was I?

Kagome looked at the clock. 12:59.

"Its Christmas." Kagome whispered. Then she laid down on her sleeping bag and quickly fell asleep.

Sango and Kagome both woke up at the sound of a loud Alarm clock. They faced each other, AND SCREAMED!

"ITS CHRISTMAS!"

They ran down the steppes, not really expecting presents to be there since no one was there but them. But to there surprise, there were at least 15 gifts under Sango's tree.

"Where did these come from?" Kagome said looking around the room.

"Merry Christmas Girls!" Came an older womans voice.

They turned around and both their jaws dropped.

"Mama!" "Aunt Yui!" Both girls said.

"What are you doing here?" Sango said with disbelief in her eyes.

"Well, I live here. And what's Christmas with missing family members?"

"How did you get here if the plains couldn't fly?" Kagome said a little to excited.

"When the snow lightened up last night, I made sure I was first on the plain."

"That's awesome!"

"Well lets not waste time, go head and open your gifts."

Sango and Kagome both attacked the Christmas tree like little kids.

Kagome got a new Hollister hoodie, some perfume, two new pairs of shoes, and a pair of sneakers. As well as her 300-dollar shopping spree.

Sango got a hoodie from Hollister and Abercrombie, a pair of Uggs, three pairs of jean, and some earrings. And her 500-dollar shopping spree.

Christmas was pretty cool for the girls, they went out to eat with Sango's mother, went to visit some of Sango's family, which again Kagome felt like a third wheel, bit she didn't mind. They also got to spend a little quality time with their guy friends. Though Sango's mother wasn't really cool with the idea of Sango being alone with her boy-ish-friend. But if Kagome was going to be there she was okay with it.

-----

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku went to see the Christmas parade to start there afternoon.

"This is so cool!" Kagome said in her overly joyful voice.

"You think so?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded.

Miroku ask Sango weren't standing with them, though they weren't far off either. They were sitting on bench not to far from Kagome and Inuyasha.

"They really would make a pretty couple wouldn't they?" Sango said as she leaned into Miroku's embrace.

"You mean there not one already?"

"I don't know."

"But weren't they kissing last night?"

Sango pulled out of his grip. "How'd you know that?"

"How wouldn't I know that, what else do people do on 'lovers balcony' other then make out?" Miroku said like it was obvious.

Sango turned her head toward Inuyasha and Kagome. "Hey look at that."

"Huh..." Miroku looked as well.

------

"Its so cold..." Kagome said while slightly shivering.

"Why don't you where coats? Especially when, oh I don't know...It's snowing." Inuyasha said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I just don't like coats, I never did. Not even as a child. I guess you could say...I'd rather be cute and cold, then warm and ugly."

Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Is that why you're always sick?"

Kagome looked up into Inuyasha's eyes. "How do you know I'm always sick?"

"Kagome, when you cough in school, the ground shakes. Every time you sneeze, a kitten dies."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "Don't say such things, I love cats."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and looked strait. "Actually, I could live without those fluffy little bastards." **[AN: dnt take it personal, I luv cats lmbo]**

Kagome lowered her head back to his shoulder.

_***Achuu***_

"Oh well, there goes another one." Inuyasha shook his head.

Kagome lightly punched his chest. "I'm not sick, someone if just talking about me that's all."

Inuyasha put it hand to his forehead, and then to hers. "No one's talking about you, you're sick AGAIN."

Inuyasha released his arm from Kagome and turned around to face Sango and Miroku. He waved for them to come over, and they did.

"What's up Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Let's go eat!" Inuyasha said

Miroku looked at Inuyasha as if he was reading his mind, he then smiled. "Okay."

The group left the parade, which would have soon been over anyway. Little did they know pair of brown eyes were watching their every movement.

-------

They arrived to one of the best restaurants in Tokyo, and the girls were allowed anything they wanted. Sango ordered a simple bowl of Domburi **{AN: dumb-er-ee= a traditional Japanese cuisine which consist of a bowl of rice with other food on top, most of the time its chicken, or beef, with egg. *u learned something 2day* lol}**

Kagome ordered a bowl of Udon, as did Miroku. **{AN: O-den=oden noodles are native Japanese noodles made of wheat flour and can be served hot or cold.}**

Inuyasha orders, of course Ramen noodles since that was his favorite food of all time. **{AN: did u know ramen noodles were originated in *China* but over time became completely Japanilized ^_^ how cool is that}**

When there food came no one could wait to eat, however Kagome excused herself from the table so she could use the bathroom. As she walked away a women from the table behind them also got up, and appeared to be going to the bathroom. Inuyasha took a sniff of the air, and looked around.

_**There is no way she's here...in Tokyo...**_

Kagome was now washing her hand when a girl opened the bathroom door and walked in. Kagome didn't pay the girl any attention until...

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?"

_**What the...**_

Kagome turned around, and was almost taken a back at what she saw. A girl, but not just anyway girl, a very pretty girl. But the thing that shook her up, was that this girl was almost IDENTICAL to her...

Kagome blinked her eyes trying to cast away the creepy dream clone, but it didn't work. She then wiped her eyes to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

"Well, are you Kagome Higurashi?" The girl asked again a little louder.

"Are You?!?!" Kagome responded still in shock

"Look, I don't have time to play games with you so I'll make this short, sweet, and to the point." The girl began.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows.

"What..."

"Stay away from Inuyasha, I've got my eyes on you." She simply said and she walked out the bathroom.

Kagome stood there dumbly in the bathroom as the girls words rang in her ears. Kagome walked out the bathroom, and went back to the table. She didn't speak for the rest of the day.

_**Christmas**__** would have been so much better had **__**That**__** not ever happened...**_** [AN: this is where the chapter title came from]**

---------

Kagome and Sango Didn't get back from their quality 'guy time'. Until late Christmas night. Since they went to see two movies after they ate, but Kagome still wouldn't speak. When they walked back in Sango decided it would be pretty cool to have a sleep over by the Christmas tree. Kagome agreed by nodding her head. Sango didn't know what was up with Kagome but she was defiantly going to find out.

They rolled out sleeping bags in the middle of the living room and sat down with two bowls of ice cream. Sango tried to get Kagome to talk.

"What's up Kagome?"

No answer, Kagome wouldn't even look at Sango.

"Why aren't you talking anymore?"

No answer.

"Did something happen today?"

Kagome looked at Sango, but gave no answer.

"Please talk to me Kagome."

"If I tell you what happened will you leave me be afterwards?"

"Um...sure, but please talk to me.

Kagome sighed.

"What had happened was...."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: okay like I said I was prolly gona re-write the ending to this chapter...{which i just did} hopefully this is a lot better then before. I know major cliffy. {U all prolly know who the girls was} but i know 4 a fact u dnt what wut her purpose in this story is...lol. Also i re through all my new reviews and got some really mind-boggling reviews...^_^ someone wrote down all my spelling mistakes which i though was very amusing...lol idk why i just did, I'm very weird like that. But anyway I'm taking the time to respond to a lot of my questions.**

** about all the spelling mistakes, i was at my dads house and if i didn't get off the computer soon he was going to shut it down on me. So i really wanted to get this chappie up b4 he did that, there for i didn't have time to proof read, of any of that good stuff which is why the chapters ending sucked so badly. ^_^**

**2.i real appreciate all the reviews about Kagome's step daddy {dnt worry} i didn't 4get about him. I know exactly how he coming back into the story, its just going to be for quite a few more chapters. However it makes me happy that means u guys are paying attention to actually notice {he} wasn't mentioned in the previous chapters.**

** not going to tell u what Kagome's step dad does 2 her, it wudd just ruin the whole story...nd we dnt want that do we???lol**

**4.{this is the one that really makes me laugh [in a gudd way]} no there is no 'Inugome' there not 2gether yet. a kiss doesn't mean ur 'going out'. so yea emails nd reviews like that makes me laugh.**

**All right i think that's about it...please keep the questions coming! i promise i will answer them!**

**Mwah**

**Please R&R**

**-Dia**

**PS:whoa this was a long authors note! ^_^ okay if u actually read this far...U'R A TRUE READER OF MINE! i love when i ppl read my notes because i write some really important stuff [sumtimes] lol. anyways I'm done bye!!!**


	12. Fiancee'

**AN: ***[PLEASE READ THIS]*****

I RE-WROTE CHAPTER 11...so please go back and read it.. if you don't the next chapter WILL NOT make any sense to you what so ever. now it is your choice to read chapter 12 without reading 'That Christmas Part 2' over, but just know that I did forewarn u that this chapter wont make sense...

**also upcoming goodies****  
#1 please leave me reviews with questions u would like answered. {I WILL BE DOING A Q&A FOR CHAPTER 13}  
#2 IM LOOKING FOR AN AWSOME FANARTIST TO DRAW THE KISS SCENE IN CHAPTER 10 WITH KAGS ND YASH. SO PLEASE IF YOU INTRESTED EMAIL ME YOUR ART WORK MY EMAIL ADDRESS IS POSTED ON MY AUTHORS PAGE  
**WHICH MOST OF U KNO ALREADY SINCE U GUYS EMAIL ME**  
^_^ alright that's it on with chapter 12...**

Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once. (no you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence**  
---------------------------------------------------------**  
Chapter 12- Fiancée'??

Kagome woke up early afternoon, since she didn't have anything to do she slept in. It was New Years day, she hadn't spoken to Inuyasha since Christmas. Not after that encounter with that girl. But it wasn't like she was scared. No, she just didn't know how to ask him about it. So she decided to just avoid the subject all together. She remembers how Sango took it when she first told her...

_**Flash back**_

"And that's what happened."

"Wait back up Kagome...She threatened you?" Sango asked. You could almost see the steam coming out of her ears.

"I'm not sure if you could call it a treat, she merely said 'stay away from him, I'm watching you'."

"I'll take care of her, just show me who she is. What does she look like?"

"Well to be honest...LIKE ME! It scared me a little bit."

Sango's face softened after hearing this, she wasn't sure what to tell Kagome. She didn't like the way that sounded.

"Kagome..."

"Yea..."

"It may just be me, but if you say this girl looked like you, and she has some relation to Inuyasha..."

"Go on."

"It sound to me like...like..."

"Like what?"

"Like you're his rebound girl....."

**End of Flashback**  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do. She had to talk to Inuyasha soon. She was defiantly NOT going to be any ones rebound girl. That was not an option.

****BUZZ****

Her phone vibrated. She looked at the screen.

_**A text from Inuyasha...**_

She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it, but then again...I could be important. She flipped the screen...The text said...

**{Come 2 the door}**

Kagome stared at the phone in her hands. Then went upstairs to get some slippers, and a blanket. She wasn't about to go out in the snow with a tank top and boy shorts on. She wasn't THAT crazy, Kagome had her limits for cold climate weather. When she got back downstairs, she opened the front door, and Inuyasha was indeed on the other side. She didn't look at him, and she didn't speak.

"Kagome we need to talk."

Kagome held her head sideways, but her eyes were now looking up at his.

"Can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked, almost as if he was begging her.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and moved to the side so Inuyasha could come in... Inuyasha did, and sat down on the living room sofa. Sango and her mother weren't there, since Sango had a date, and her mom had yet another trip right after the holiday. So it was just she and Inuyasha. Inuyasha gestured for her to come and sit with him, but she raised an eyebrow and shook her head no. There was an awkward silence in the living room.

"Kagome, can ask you something?"

Kagome didn't answer, she only nodded.

"Did something happen between us? It's almost as if you avoiding me"

Kagome turned her head trying to hide her face. She shrugged her shoulders.

Inuyasha stood up and walked towards her, she stepped back but not quick enough. Now Inuyasha was embracing her tightly. At first she wanted to be released, so she tried to push him off, but then her pushing became light shoves, which then became an embrace of it's own. They stood there for a while, just holding each other, very similar to Christmas Eve.

"Would be with me, if I told you something?" Inuyasha said in the most sincere voice possible.

But that statement made Kagome's stomach churn.

_**What is he going to tell me...god please don't let Sango be right...**_

Kagome looked up into his eyes, he looked down placed a soft kiss on her lips. That came as a shock to her. They had only kissed once. This would be the second, but Kagome pulled away. She couldn't look at him, nor could she bring herself to kiss him. No matter how much she wanted to. Kagome started to pace slowly around the living room.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome began.

He fallowed her with his eyes. "Yes?"

"Do you...do you want to know why I haven't been talking to you?" Kagome stopped pacing and look Inuyasha dead in the face emotionless.

Inuyasha held his head down, and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped through a few pictures until he got to the one he was looking for. He handed it to her.

"Does it by any chance have to do with...her?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku sat in a small cafe' waiting for their orders. It had been almost a week since Kagome told her about the mystery girl. Sango was still pretty heated, but she wasn't going to act because Kagome told her not too. Though it still ate away at her very being. Miroku had a pretty good idea of what was going on because he had Sango's version and Inuyasha's version. But he wasn't going to tell Sango, at least not yet. But Miroku hated keeping secrets from Sango, that's the reason their relationship is so rough now.

The waiter showed up with there food, and the couple ate in silence. That is until it got on Sango's nerves.

"You know something!" Sango said as if stating a fact.

Miroku looked up shocked. "What is wrong with you?"

"You know something about this situation."

"C'mon Sango. It's New Years, can't you leave this alone. If for only today." Miroku said trying to avoid Sango's death glare.

_**Don't look her in the eye...**_

"What is it you know?" Sango said extremely demanding.

Miroku sighed in defeat. "If I could tell you, I would. But this time...I can't."

Sango winced slightly at what he said. Miroku usually didn't keep secrets from her, as far as she knew. She sighed.

"Well...what can you tell me?" Sango's voice was much calmer now.

Miroku looked her in the eye, then looked away.

"Just make sure Kagome doesn't go TOO many places' alone."

"What do you mean?"

"The girl you're talking about..." Miroku started.

"Yeah..."

"Never mind, I really shouldn't say this."

Sango squinted her eyes, then sweat dropped.

_**And I though I was getting somewhere...**_

Sango started to add aggression to her death glare on Miroku, he started sweating like hell.

"You have 3 to start talking."

Miroku gulped.

"one"

"Well you see..."

"two."

"Inuyasha kind of..."

"three"

At that Miroku's mouth started running like water **{AN: pretty punkish i know but diss is my story so leave me alone}**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked at the picture on Inuyasha's cell phone, and tried to hold back her tears. She didn't want him to say what she though he was. She dropped the phone, and fell to her knees with her head down.

"Is...she...your girlfriend?" Kagome tried her hardest not to let her tears fall.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. He wasn't sure if he was hearing her right. Kagome looked up.

"You can tell me if she is."

Inuyasha furrowed his brows.

"What gave you that idea?" Inuyasha was now looking a little shocked, and Kagome looked extremely confused.

"Well she is isn't she?"

"No, you're my girlfriend." Inuyasha stated as if it were obvious.

That statement hit Kagome like train.

"What?"

"You're my girlfriend...right?"

"Um...I...I guess???" Kagome was beyond confused.

"You said your self that you would be with me, riiight?"

Kagome took a brief moment to think back on the previous conversation. She nodded her head.

"That makes you my girlfriend."

_**Wow...I always though the boyfriend/girlfriend thing to me a lot more romantic...**_

Kagome got up off the floor and picked up Inuyasha's cell phone.

"Well then..." She pointed to the picture.

Inuyasha knew what was coming.

"Mind telling me who this is?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "She's a family friend, her names Kikyo."

Kagome felt more then dumb now, here she was getting all worked up about a family friend. **{AN: if only she new}**

"Oh..."

"Yea so..."

Kagome looked at him trying to wipe the dumb look off her face.

"How do you know her?"

Kagome sighed.

_**Might as well tell him too...**_

"What had happened was..."

The front door opened and slammed into the wall as a very angry Sango walked in, with a terrified Miroku behind her. Kagome stopped mid sentence, and looked in the direction Sango was coming from. Sango screamed, Inuyasha winced, Miroku covered his ears, and Kagome stood there confused.

"Do you think you can play with Kagome's emotions like that?" Sango built up to a yell.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"DO YA!!"

Kagome looked around loster then lost.

***SMACK***

"ANSWER ME!"

Inuyasha started tapping his foot in anger, never had he been struck in the face. Especially by a woman. He never made it a habit to hit women either.

"YOU WERE OVER HERE MAKING OUT WITH HER WERN'T YOU? YOU DIDN'T TELL HER DID YOU?"

"I can't believe you told her..." Inuyasha said in a low growl.

***SMACK***

"Stop!" Kagome said something for the first time, and now all eyes were on her.

"What is going on? What does everyone know that I don't?"

Sango lowered her hand.

"Kagome I think you should know..." Sango was cut off.

"Don't...I'll tell her."

Miroku put a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder for reassurance, but Inuyasha shook his hand away.

"I'm sorry man..."

"What ever." Inuyasha stood up and walked toward Kagome, who was still looking just as lost if not more.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?"

"I didn't want you to know this, until MUCH later. But it looks like I'm not going to get away with not telling you much longer."

Kagome's stomach started to churn again. She had no clue as to what was coming next.

"Yash..." Miroku said almost in a whisper.

"I wasn't completely honest with you, when I said Kikyo was a family friend. I didn't lie, but it wasn't the whole truth."

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"So she is your girlfriend..."

Inuyasha again furrowed his eyebrows at the though of Kikyo EVER being his girl.

"No. She isn't. But...Maybe I should start off from the beginning."

_*flashback*_

_Inuyasha was sitting in a ballroom with his mother, father, and brother. Across from them were Kikyo and her mother and father._

_The waiter came to the table and took drink orders._

_"I'll have a coke. Don't spike it." Kikyo said sweetly._

_"Sprite." Inuyasha ordered._

_The parents all order apple margaritas._

_Inuyasha's father Inutaisho cleared his throat. "Since we all know why we're here lets get down to business."_

_Inuyasha raised his hand as if he was in school. "If i may voice my opinion...I don't know why we're here."_

_Inuyasha's dad glared at him, he gulped and lowered his arm._

_"Like i was saying. We know that our company is falling short, and the only way to bring us back up is a merger." Inutaisho started._

_"So we've been thinking of merging our two companies, and taking the top." Kikyo's father finished._

_Inuyasha picked up his soda and started drinking it. He wasn't really paying attention, he was staring at Kikyo's highly exposed cleavage. The adults kept talking, and all Inuyasha heard was..._

_"Whomp, whomp, whomp, whomp, whomp."_

_When Inuyasha tuned back into the conversation about 10 minutes later all he heard was..._

_"So it's settled, Inuyasha and Kikyo will wed."_

_Inuyasha spit his soda out so fast, you couldn't even see him do it._

_"SAY WHAT NOW!!!"_

_*end of flashback*_

Kagome's eyes widened by 3 fractions, as she listened intently to Inuyasha's story. When he finished all three teens stood dumb founded. Even Miroku didn't know that part of the story.

"So...she's your fiancée'?" Kagome asked softly.

"Sort of, but there is some good news to the story."

Kagome seemed to perk back up a little at these words.

"I wont have to marry Kikyo...If I find a bride of my own..." Inuyasha said, not looking Kagome in the eye.

Kagome's eyes widened even more (if it were possible) and she began to blush a tiny bit.

"But that doesn't explain why she came after Kagome." Sango chimed in.

"It kind of does..." Miroku began. "If Kikyo wanted to marry Inuyasha, its possible she feels threatened by Kagome." He finished.

"So in order to prevent from him getting married to Kagome..." Sango started.

"She came here to keep her away from him." Miroku finished for her.

They both nodded in agreement.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Can I say something!?!?" Kagome raised her soft voice attempting to get every ones attention.

All three heads looked at her.

"Inuyasha and I have only known each other for about two weeks, why would he marry me?"

This made Inuyasha turn completely to Kagome and get down on one knee. Kagome's heart almost skipped a beat.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Inuyasha asked sweetly but still firmly.

"I-I-I don't know..."

Inuyasha pulled a small box out from his pocket. He opened it while saying...

"Kagome...Will You Marry Me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN: dunn dunn dunn...bet none of yall were expecting that one...yea Inuyasha popped the question on her...lmbo...okay like i said if u didn't re-read chapter 11 this was prolli a VERY hard chapter 2 fallow...yea so um hope u liked it nd all...if now O WELL ill have to try harder in the next couple days...**_

_**anywhoo I'm EXTREAMLY sorry I'm about 5 or 6 days behind schedule and I'm paying for it big time sry guys...but wudd u believe me if i toll u i haven't been home since like last Friday? well I haven't...**_

_**&& WHOO HOO its NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!!**_

_**um...I'm just stalling right now because i really dnt have much to say...O YEA here are the answers 2 sum questions I got over the course of my tardiness...[lmbo]**_

_**poems2songs- Kikyo's relation to Inuyasha is...current fiancée' which yea u kind of figured out reading this chapter...[lol]**_

_**EmoRocker Girl- Kikyo is NOT a whore in this story, nor is she a possessive ex girlfriend ^_^ i know its kind of hard 2 tell now adayz since almost everyone makes Kikyo the bad one in there fanfic that are InuXKag but not mine...I LIKE KIKYO!!! {just not as much as kagome}**_

_**OKAY I THINK THAT PRETTY MUCH COVERS THINGS UP AROUND HERE!!!  
like i said HAPPY NEW YEAR! and many more 2 come..**_

_**luv ya  
-Dia**_


	13. He Loves Me

**AN: whoa....I got about 15 new reviews on the last chapter ^_^ ****thanx guys****!! All right I don't have much of an intro for this chapter like i normally do because...well i have nothing to say...lmbo  
[[[OH YEA..]]]  
sum 1 asked me what 'lmbo' means...yea um it means {laughing my ****butt**** off} its really just my made up way of saying lmbo so yea um..okay I'm yakking'  
{Q&A will be at the end of the chapter!}**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once. (no you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- Insert Title Here [lol]

------

It was quiet. The living room was silent. Nobody said a word, as they waited for Kagome's answer. Kagome couldn't hear anything other then the sound of her breathing, and steady heartbeat. This was not the type of question she was expecting to get after a two-week relationship.

_**What do I do...What do I say...**_

"Kags..." Sango said in a low voice, she had calmed down shortly after her slapping fit.

Kagome looked in the direction of her friend, almost as if asking for help in making the right choice. All she did was shrug. This, she had to do on her own. Kagome's arms started shaking.

"I don't know what to say..."She started.

"Well...yes is one option." Inuyasha said.

Kagome slightly smiled, and nodded her head yes. She took the box out of Inuyasha's hands and stared at the ring. It must have been at least 27 kt. The ring was white gold, with a huge beautifully cut yellow diamond. It also had six smaller clear diamonds around the yellow one.**[AN: sounds pretty i know...its based on my step moms engagement ring but it wasn't 27kt.]**

"Do I have to put it on myself?" Kagome asked smiling sweetly at Inuyasha.

He smirked back at her, then placed the ring on Kagome's finger. Sango and Miroku stared wide-eyed at the scene that was taking place in front of them.

"Um...we can leave..." Miroku chimed in.

Inuyasha turned around and faced the couple. Miroku gulped expecting to be yelled at for dropping the dime to Sango. But was surprised to be met with a jolly smile from Inuyasha. Miroku sweat dropped.

"Why should you guys leave? You're the reason I'm marrying Kagome!" Inuyasha said a little TO happy.

Kagome blushed a little bit. She wasn't used to being someones fiancée', or second fiancée' for that matter. She looked away from all three teenagers so she could process what just happened. Kagome closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. When she opened them, a clawed hand was held out to her. She blushed and took Inuyasha's hand. He pulled her in a tight hug.

"I promise to make you the happiest bride in the world."

"I'm sure you would...but..."

"What is it?" Inuyasha said tightening his already tight hug.

"I-I-I can't...breath." Kagome started choking on air.

Inuyasha let go and sweat dropped. "Sorry."

Kagome giggled as she tried to catch her breath.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back to School..._

_---_

Kagome was sitting in her math class twisting her ring around her finger. She normally would pay attention since this is her most demanding class. But she was ahead of most of the other seniors in this class anyway. Kagome sat at her desk starring in space, she appeared to be thinking about something. Inuyasha took notice of Kagome's lack of interest in her schoolwork, which wasn't normal. He sneaked out his iphone and sent Kagome a text.

_**I wonder if I'll ever see that Kikyo girl again...**_

***BUZZZ***

"Aye..." Kagome yelp at the surprise of her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket. All 35 students looked at her, and she sweat dropped.

"Is there a problem Miss Higurashi?" The teacher said, seeming to be pretty annoyed by her outburst.

"Uh..no." Kagome said as soft as possible.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. She snuck her cell out too and saw it was a text from Inuyasha.

_**I swear...my house better be on fire for him making me scream like that...**_

**[pay attention!]**

Kagome squinted her eyes, as she replied to his text message.

***BUZZZ* **

Inuyasha's phone vibrated, but he didn't jump and yell like Kagome did. He pulled out his phone, and smirked at Kagome's response.

**{make me...}**

Inuyasha text her back, then had an amused smile on his face as he watched Kagome's eyes widen at his response.

**[I'll stab you in the foot if you don't...lol]**

Kagome turned her head and looked at Inuyasha now with the same amused smile on her face as she text him back.

**{fine, then i wont marry you...haha who's laughing i dnt feel safe anymore...}**

Inuyasha was going to text back but there was a knock at the door and he looked up. The teacher stopped his lecture on physics to answer the door. Whoever was on the other side handed him a paper and walked away. He read it silently then spoke up.

"Higurashi!" He said firmly, startling the hell out of Kagome.

Kagome threw her pompoms and cell phone in the air at the element of surprise. Lucky for her, her pompoms hit the floor before her phone did, so it landed on them. The class started snickering, and she started blushing.

"You're wanted in the main office, take your stuff with you since you wont be back."

Kagome raised an eyebrow at what was just said, but shrugged it off, and grabbed her belongings then trotted out the classroom. Inuyasha watched as the other guys in the class eye humped kagome when she bent over to grab her pompoms, cell phone, and school bag. He wanted to rip all their eyes out, but didn't because as long as they were not physically doing it...he could care less. She was taken.

Kagome entered the main office and started looking around. Never had she been summoned to the office before. She hoped she wasn't in trouble. Kagome walked over to the office-aid woman.

"Um...I was called down here..." Kagome started.

The woman held her hand, gesturing for Kagome to stop talking.

_**Rude much...**_

"Higurashi, Kagome" Came a deep masculine voice.

Kagome turned around. "Principal Onigumo..."

"You have a phone call in my office." He said, then started walking into his own office with Kagome following.

_**Nobody ever calls me in school...What's going on...**_

The principal closed the room door behind her. Then sat at his desk, and started filling out some paperwork. Kagome was standing in the middle of the floor expecting to be told to do something but nothing was said. She cleared her throat, and he looked up.

"Oh yes, your call is on line 3." The man said pointing to the phone next to his desk.

Kagome didn't feel quite comfortable with being so close to her principal, but still walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She said in a sweet voice.

_**"Hello Kagome..." Came the deadpan voice she knew all to well.**_

Kagome's breathing deepened, her heart sped up to a highly unhealthy speed, and her hand began to shake.

"Y-Yes..." Kagome's started stuttering.

_**"You haven't been home in a while, why is that..."**_

"I..uh..had stuff to take care of..." Kagome didn't want to say too much with her principal so close to her.

_**"You didn't even come home for Christmas, you know your mom wouldn't like that."**_

"I'm sorry."

_**"I want you home today Kagome...do you understand?" The man said in a demanding voice.**_

"Uh..huh.." Kagome's body began to tremble as the line went dead.

"Is everything alright Miss Higurashi?" The principal said a little concerned about the girls sudden change of behavior.

"Um...yea. Everything's fine." Kagome said as she started inching out of the office.

Kagome was walking to her locker when the bell rang for lunch.

_**So that's what he meant by...'since you wont be coming back...'**_

She turned around and changed her rout to the cafeteria. When she opened the big doors the entire cheerleading squad attacked her.

"Kagome!"

"Is it true?"

"Can I see the ring?"

"Forget seeing it...Can I Barrow It?"

Kagome's head was spinning in every way possible as all 17 cheerleaders pounded her with questions. Kagome started sweating.

"Why aren't you answering?"

That's when Sango stepped in and shielded Kagome from her fellow cheerleaders.

"Girls give her some breathing room!" Sango said as she started shaking her head.

"What are you guys going on about now?" Kagome said, walking away and taking a seat at the 'popular' table.

All the spirit squad girls that again started their questioner again soon joined her.

"Kagome when were you going to tell us?" Eri said, in her peppy happy voice.

"What's there to tell???" Kagome said as excited as she could, attempting not to give away her fear from earlier.

"Only the biggest news EVER..." Yuka started.

"You, hot girl, and head cheerleader...are dating The Inuyasha Takahashi???" Ayumi finished.

Kagome lifted one eyebrow. "Since when does his name have a 'The' in front of it?" She asked.

"Rumor is that he gave you a ring to..." Ayame chimed in, and all the girls started screaming.

"And..." Kagome could never remember why she wanted to be a cheerleader when situations like this occur.

"Well...lets see it!!!" All the girls yelled in Kagome's face causing her to go bug eyed.

Kagome held up her left hand to the girls, and they all started SCREAMING. [again]

"Do you know what this means Kagome?" Eri said.

"No..."

"If you're dating the most popular boy..."

"continue..."

"That makes you the most popular girl...duh." Ayame finished.

"I was told I was already the most popular girl..." Kagome really didn't care she was more focused on other things, but she figured she'd entertain things for a while.

"Not next to Yura, and her army of skanks...but thanks to this..."

Kagome squinted her eyes.

"You knocked them right off the popularity chart!!!" Yuka said a little more exited then she should have been.

"No One...knocked anyone off anything!" Came a female voice.

Kagome turned around in her seat. "Oh, hi Yura..." Kagome was never best friends with her, but she still respected the girl.

Yura was wearing extremely skintight jeans and a black leather shirt that looked two sizes to small.

_**Can she even breath...let alone sit down...**_

"Yea...anyway don't think you girls one this, you're only one point ahead of us." Yura said as she walked away with her copycat crew following behind her.

Kagome raised both eyebrows "Ooookay..."

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome looked around for the face that goes to the voice she was hearing.

"Kagome..." Came the voice again.

She bit her lit, smiled and turned around.

"Hello foot stabber." Kagome said sweetly.

Inuyasha smirked and sat down across from her with all the cheerleaders watching inattentively surrounding the them.

"Wana do something tonight?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, suddenly taking interest in her toes.

"I...can't."

"Why, what's up?"

Kagome still didn't look him in the eye.

"I um...have something to do..." Kagome said shyly, she knew Inuyasha was going to question her. And she guessed he had every reason to.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What's really going on?"

"C'mon Kagome...don't turn him down." Ayame chimed in causing Kagome to notice all the surrounding parties. Her face heated up quickly.

"Okay....I'm red and embarrassed now..." Kagome said trying to hid her redness.

****Buzz****

_**I'm getting sick of this thing...it keeps vibrating...**_

Kagome pulled out her cell phone and replied to her text message. She then laid her cell on the table.

"I just have some things to take care of at home. I promise I'll let you take me out some other time okay."

"Is that so..." Inuyasha said as if to challenge Kagome.

"Yes."

_**[Riiiiiiing]**_

"Well they'res the bell, I will see you later." Kagome stood up, and just in the spark of the moment...place a light peck on Inuyasha's lips. She then started to walk away.

Inuyasha shook his head, then looked down and noticed Kagome left her phone on the table.

_**Did she leave it here on purpose...**_

Inuyasha picked up the phone and called out to Kagome, but she was already gone.

"I guess I'll just have to give it to her later." **[AN: that sounds kind of nasty doesn't it...lol]**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day ended pretty quickly for Kagome, she wasn't to exited about going home. But she knew better then to disobey orders from her step dad. If she didn't come home...who knows what he'd do to her when she did. Kagome unlocked her front door and took a deep breath while opening it. It was still pretty light outside, so it wasn't completely dark inside. She started walking into the living room.

"Hello?" Kagome said in the quietest voice possible. She didn't mind if she wasn't heard.

"Hello, daughter?" Kagome was grabbed from behind, and a hand was put over her mouth.

Kagome tried to shake loose, but he was too stronger for her, and since she was facing forward she couldn't kick out hit either.

"What are you so ancy for? Daddy wouldn't hurt his little girl would he?" He said in a very mischievous tone.

Kagome's eyes started to lachrymose. She wasn't sure what he had in the back of her mind this time.

"He wouldn't...WOULD HE?" Her step dad asked again, in a much more aggressive voice.

Kagome shook her head no.

"And why wont daddy hurt his girl?" He removed his hand from her mouth.

Kagome didn't want to answer. They had been through something like this before. She knew what he wanted to hear.

"B-b-because...daddy l-l-loves me..." Kagome stuttered over her words.

"That's right, now give daddy a hug." He spun her around to face him, and embraced her tightly. Kagome didn't move, she merely tensed up at the feeling of a hand on her backside. Squeezing very tightly.

"Please stop." Kagome said softly, but was completely ignored.

"You look so pretty in your cheerleading uniform, Kagome. Have I ever told you that?"

Kagome sniffled.

"I would hate to tear it...maybe you should just...take it off."

Tears began to fall down her cheeks again. He groped her breast, and at that Kagome pushed with all the power her small frame had.

"Get Off Me!" She screamed, and ran up the steps to her bedroom. Her stepfather didn't expect this but recovered from it quickly and ran after her.

----------

Inuyasha was almost at Kagome's house so he could give her back her phone. He tried to give it back to her at dismissal, but Kagome was nowhere in sight. He was still trying to figure out if Kagome wanted him to find her phone, and bring it to her house. But why? Inuyasha walked up the porch steps and went to knock on the door then stopped himself. He heard Kagome yell "get off me", and then a loud scream.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha smell the salty scent of Kagome's tears, and fear. He could also hear her running.

This worried Inuyasha so he climbed up a tree, and looked in a window. Judging by the scent, and color...It was Kagome's room. He saw Kagome run in the room, she looked scared out of her mind. Then he watched as a man fallowed her in the room, and pushed her on the bed. As if seeing Kagome with tears in her eyes was enough to make him bust through the window, THIS was way more then motivation.

***CRASH***

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRL?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: whoa...there's a shocker...[I'm speechless] nd I'm the author...lol. well there's the answer to sum of Ur questions ^_^.**

**and I've just got to post this...my most frequently asked questions are...**

**#3 what is kagome's step dad doing 2 her?  
a: he's pretty much a pedophile ^_^ lol**

**#2 is Kikyo a slut, whore, psychopath or anything along those lines?  
a: no Kikyo isn't a really bad person in [this] story. the most mean u'll see coming from her will be prolli anything a normal jealous human would do**

**#1 WHAT WAS KAGOME'S ANSWER?  
a: ****YES**** [like duhh lmbo]**

**SHOUT OUTS 2 MY TOP REVIEWERS!!!**

**Sheak D, Poems2Songs, , CharlieWinter, PeacfulDragonRose...  
[um...i think that's it for the top if i missed ur name IM TRUELY SORRY]  
send me sum mail&&i'll shout u out next chapter okay ^_^**

****NOW 4 MY FAVORITE READERS**  
my number 1 fans both have 2 share the number 1 spot  
#1. Danni&&Anni  
my bestie nd her sister they are my true motivation 2 keep writing [sort of...the threaten me lol]  
LUV YALL**

**ALRIGHT THATS IT I THINK,  
Tootles,  
-Dia**

**ps. R&R plz&&tnx**


	14. This is My Secret, keep it safe

**AN: hey guys! okay I know i have some explaining to do so ill start...okay long story short I was grounded and still am but I'm taking advantage of my short time on the computer today. okay so here is chapter 14...i may not have time time for a Q&A but i WILL make up for it if i don't [[[i always do]]]**

**so here we go!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once. (no you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14-

----

"What the hell are you doing to my Girl?" Inuyasha yelled at the unknown man.

His head snapped around as he jumps off of Kagome. "What are you doing in my house? is a better question?"

Inuyasha advanced forward to the man and punched him in the nose. "I'm asking the questions here!"

The man fell to his knees as blood started dripping from his nose. He covered his nose with his hands and looked up at Inuyasha. Kagome sat up on her bed still completely in tears. Inuyasha advanced at the man again, and kicked him in the ribs.

"I said what are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled in the mans face.

He looked up and sucker punched Inuyasha in the jaw from below him. Inuyasha being the hanyou that he was took it like a solider, and didn't even falter. In fact he returned the favor by punching the man in his chin.

"Who are you and what purpose do you have here?" The man forced out despite his growing facial pains.

"I'm here bec..." Inuyasha started but was cut off.

"He's here because I told him to come." Kagome said, with tears rolling down her eyes.

This made her stepfather stand up and start walking toward Kagome. She stepped back, and Inuyasha grabbed the man by his shirt.

"Don't take another step further..."Inuyasha said extremely demanding.

"Inuyasha let him go...please...he's not worth it." Kagome forced out.

Inuyasha reluctantly let go of the mans shirt. He started walking toward Kagome again, but this time she didn't move. She didn't want to show signs of fear now, because she knew Inuyasha would protect her. But for what reason she didn't know.

"We'll talk about this later Kagome..."Her stepfather whispered in her ear, attempting to be low enough so Inuyasha couldn't hear. But he did. Then he walked out her bedroom, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha in the room together. He wasn't going to be in a fight he couldn't win.

_**Just you wait Kagome.........**_ He thought menacingly.

Kagome stood stone still for a while and it began to scare Inuyasha.

"Kagome...Kagome?" He began speaking

She didn't answer him. She only turned around and sat back down on her bed.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha walked up to her, took her hand and stood her back up.

She furrowed her brows, then looked him in the eye. "Why did you come here?" She said.

Inuyasha was almost surprised at hearing that and not something like a thank you. He raised an eyebrow at her, then walked toward her closet. Kagome watched him as he pulled out two suitcases, and a sports bag.

"Inuyasha..."

"Start packing whatever you need." He cut her off.

Kagome blinked her eyes twice. "Hold on a minute...why?"

"Either pack your stuff...or leave without it. But either way, I'm leaving, and you're going to be with me when I do." Inuyasha said not giving Kagome any choices.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at his response. "I can't just leave..." She started.

"Like hell you can't!"

"He's my guardian...I have to stay and do what he says."

"I doubt this is the first time you've run away."

"That was different."Kagome said, beginning to raise her voice, she wasn't upset with Inuyasha at all but she was never good with taking orders.

"KAGOME! I'm Not Leaving You Here!" Inuyasha yelled at her, causing her to fall backwards on her bed.

Kagome sat up and looked at Inuyasha, with sadness in her eyes. Inuyasha saw this and walked up to her. She stood up and threw herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you..." She whispered.

Inuyasha's attitude faltered, and he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you." Inuyasha's voice was ALOT calmer now.

Kagome sniffled. "It's okay. But I can't leave..." Kagome untangled their bodies.

"Kagome, if I have to pick you up, and throw you over my shoulder...I WILL!"

"Inuyasha..."

"I'm not leaving you here Kagome! Sorry, but that's not an option..."

Sigh. "Where am I going to go then?"

"You had no problems staying with me before did you? Then you can do it again, and if not there is always Sango."

_**He's really not going to give up...**_

Kagome lowered her head in defeat, since she clearly wasn't going to win. "I'll pack."

"Good idea."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango and Miroku were still at school. Sango couldn't find Kagome anywhere. When she called her cell phone it just rang. And it wasn't like Kagome to skip cheerleading practice, especially since the championships were right around the corner. She figured maybe Inuyasha took her somewhere, and practice just slipped her mind. So she conducted practice since she was co-captain, and Kagome wasn't there.

"I'll question her later..." Sango said to no one in particular.

"Sango! Sango! Sango!" Came the voice Sango assumed to be Ayame.

She turned around, and went bug eyed because Ayame didn't look like she was going to stop running towards her.

***Crash***

"Owww..." Sango fell backwards.

"OMG OMG OMG!" Ayame started yelling.

"Nice to see you too Yami." Sango said as she picked herself up off the gym room floor.

"Sango, Sango, Sango!"

"What, what, what?"

"A girl, a girl, a girl..."

"Yes, yes, yes..."

"New, new, new..."

"SPIT IT OUT AYAME!" Sango yelled.

"There is a new girl in the school, she transferred here and is a senior, she was pale skin, and long hair, and is really pretty, she has a models body, and she looks really rich, and oh my gosh Ayame breath...breath...breath." Ayame started taking long breath as she finished talking.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Yea...Yami. Do you hear yourself when you talk?"

Ayame gave her a deadpan look.

"Just asking'." Sango added the last part in.

"I'm serious though..." Ayame started again.

"Why are you telling be this?"

"Because...She looks JUST like Kags, and is going around saying...'where is my Inu-Poo?' "

Sango laughed. "Oh wow...Inu-Poo...are you serious?"

"That's not the point I'm making." Ayame started giving Sango a look that is still unknown to science.

Sango stopped laughing. "Have you seen this supposed girl? Or are you just listening to rumors again?" Sango asked like she already knew the answer.

Ayame hung her head down feeling ashamed at being caught.

"Exactly...so lets just start our practice and get outa here." Sango said not noticing the 5 girls walking in the gym.

"Alright and...5,6,7..."

"Hey look Kagome's here!" One of the other cheerleaders said pointing to the group of girls.

All the girls ran toward the female figure that was pointed out.

"Kagome!"

"Kags!

"Kami-Chan!"

The girl looked over to the stampede of girls coming toward her and yelled.

"My names NOT Kagome...It's Kikyo!"

If Sango had ears like Inuyasha, they would have twitched at hearing that. She turned around and was met eye to eye with a Kagome double.

"Damn...." Sango whispered to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha eventually went to his house, after their debate about where she was going. Kagome carried in one out of three carriers for her clothes. Then when she got settled in she sat on the sofa awaiting her little 'heart2heart' with Inuyasha. Since she new he was going to question her. Truthfully she was waiting the day she could tell someone other then Sango, and she felt as though she could tell Inuyasha anything.

"Inuyasha...come here for a second." Kagome said softly.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but complied and sat down.

Kagome didn't look at him, she began talking as if no one else was in the room. She was to embarrassed to say what she was about to say.

"You want to know...don't you?"

"Know what?" Inuyasha said, not really sure where Kagome was coming from.

"You know what I mean...Inuyasha."

Inuyasha took a brief moment to put two and two together. "Oh, you mean..."

"Yea...that..."

"Kagome, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready. That's why I didn't question you."

"It's okay. I want to tell you, because a good wife should be able to trust her husband."

"And a good husband, should be able to protect his wife." He finished for her.

Kagome nodded her head. "Exactly." Kagome turned around and faced him, as he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I'm all ears Kagome."

"When I was born, my mother and father had been married, and were happy. But when I turned 8...he left us."

Inuyasha could feel the pain Kagome was expressing.

"My mom was devastated, and attempted suicide multiple times, until..." Kagome's voice started crackling a little.

"Kagome..."

"Suboshi Tengo came into her life. My mom fell in love with the man, and I was happy for her, I could see her smile again. It was all dandy, until she got remarried when I turned 13."

A tear started rolling down Kagome's cheek, and Inuyasha wiped it away.

"He then started getting violent with my mom, and I guess she was fed up with it after a while...she...ran her car off the road."

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes. He didn't speak, he was listening and that made Kagome really feel like she could trust him with ANYTHING.

"On my 14th birthday...I got a letter from the hospital saying...she died...I was crushed. And it wasn't long after when my stepfather started coming into my bedroom."

Kagome held Inuyasha's hand as she felt him tense up.

"He would touch me, in different places, and make me kiss him and touch him back. He even attempted penetration once, but i screamed so loud he was afraid someone would hear and stopped. Since then...it's been like this... The only person that knows this is Sango...and now you Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha took a deep breath, it was taking him all he had not to go to Kagome's house and kill that man. But he also knew that it wouldn't salve anything that happened in the past.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha whispered in her ear, as he lifted her up and pulled her into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please don't tell anyone...this is MY secret that I don't want known."

Inuyasha nodded reluctantly, because it was eating away at him on the inside.

"I'll always protect you...all you have to do is call me, and I'll be there."

Kagome nodded, and placed a peck on Inuyasha's lips, which soon turned into more then a peck, as Inuyasha lowered Kagomes back to the made out for quite a while, untill...

"Inuyasha stop."

He sat up, and looked at Kagome questionably. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked around a while then sat up.

"Why did you come to my house in the first place?" She asked.

Inuyasha chuckled. "That's easy..."

Kagome raised a brow, and he pulled out her cell phone from his pocket.

"You left this at school...be more careful next time."

Kagome seat dropped as she took it from him.

"I am so STUPID!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: and there you have it...now I KNOW this chapter answers about a thousand questions so I wont even do the Q&A. NO you haven't yet seen then end of 'daddy dearest' trust me when I tell you, but he wont be back for a LONG time...yes Kikyo now goes to Tokyo High...[[[hummm]]] this should be interesting.**

**anyway...i don't really have much to say other then i really really reallllly hope you like it and please stay tuned because this story isn't over yet.**

**R&R**

**tnx,  
-Dia**


	15. I Scream, For IceCream

**AN: i dnt have anything to say sry [[[sad face]]]**

**OKAY ON WITH CHAPTER 15!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once. (no you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- I Scream, For Ice Cream

--------

Inuyasha and Kagome where walking to school. Or well more like Inuyasha was walking to school, and Kagome getting a piggyback ride to school. Inuyasha didn't mind, and Kagome liked the closeness. It was almost as if nothing could harm her when she was so close to Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome..."

"Hum..." Kagome answered, picking her head off his shoulder.

"I'm taking you out for lunch today." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean."

"You said I could take you out, and I couldn't last night because...well...you know..."

Kagome giggled. It's not my fault, you're the one who wouldn't undress.

_**Flashback**_

_"Inuyasha!!!!"_

_Kagome was straddling on top of Inuyasha, he was trapped in-between her knees._

_"Will you knock it off!"_

_"Will you stop acting like this....TAKE IT OFF!"_

_"No!"_

_"I said undress!" _

_"As If...."_

_Kagome leaned into Inuyasha even more, and since she was in her cheerleading uniform...her lady parts where extremely close to Inuyasha's stomach._

_"Look when you're hurt cut that badly, you need medical attention."_

_**{AN: you guys where thinking something nasty weren't you...lol}**_

_"Will you listen to me for once? I'm fine!" Inuyasha sat up, Kagome was now straddling Inuyasha's man parts without notice._

_Kagome sighed in defeat. "You're so impossible."_

_"Well I'm not the one that's soon to have an attempt of rape law suit on their hands."  
_

_Kagome looked down at the position they were in, then blushed and sweat dropped._

_"Um..." Kagome said_

_"Yea..."_

_Inuyasha rolled over on the bed now with Kagome underneath him. "We should do something fun tonight Kagome."_

_"As in your room. As in this position..." Kagome said raising an eyebrow._

_Inuyasha smirked. "I'm not that kind of guy."_

_Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Humm...somehow I don't find that entirely convincing."_

_Inuyasha shook his head, and leaned in for a kiss on Kagome's lips._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Inuyasha cleared his throat, and stood still.

"Why did you stop walking?" Kagome said not lifting her head back up.

"Because we're at school. Now get off me, you're heavy!" Inuyasha said.

"Are you implying that I'm fat Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"Psh, no...not at all. What ever gave you that idea Mrs. Almost Takahashi?" Inuyasha countered.

Kagome got off his back, and threw her school bag at Inuyasha.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha said not really catching his mistake.

"Carry that." Kagome simply said. She then piled her gym bag, and pompoms on top as well.

"And this too?"

"Yup." Kagome pulled out her cell phone and started texting Sango.

-------------

"Ka-go-me...could you...at least help?"

"Forget it! Don't even ask."

"But this is YOUR stuff."

"Like I care..." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"You're an evil, evil girl. Do you know that?"

"Like I said...Like I care."

"Couldn't you find it in your heart to carry one of YOUR bags?" Inuyasha, was fallowing Kagome to her locker.

"Ahem, No. You're the one that pretty much implied that i was fat by saying I was heavy. So now this is your punishment."

"You're still mad about that?"

"No." Kagome stopped in front of her locker.

Inuyasha dropped everything, and stared at Kagome with angry eyes. She only returned his look with a smile. Inuyasha's eye began to twitch out of irritation.

_**Inuyasha...remember...we like this girl...**_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Then he calmed down.

Kagome turned around and opened her locker, then turned back to face Inuyasha. He raised an eyebrow at Kagome's 'interesting' expression. He then sweat dropped.

"You can't be serious..."

Kagome shrugged. "You shouldn't have said what you said. Now put all my stuff in my locker."

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. Then picked up all her stuff and neatly placed it all in her locker.

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, you're forgiven'."

Inuyasha leaned onto Kagome, now trapping her between his body, and the lockers. He leaned his forehead on hers.

"You know...I spoil you!?"

Kagome giggled, then put her arms around his neck. Inuyasha leaned in for a kiss. Kagome closed her eyes, and waited for her lips to be met with hers. Inuyasha's lips were now hovering over Kagome's.

***Bang***

Inuyasha was hit in the back of his head, with what felt to be a purse. Inuyasha didn't move from his position, but he did sweat drop.

Kagome began to get impatient, so she opened her eyes.

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!" Came a high-pitched scream that sent even Kagome's ears to hell.** {AN: hum...wonder who that is...}**

Inuyasha turned around, then his eyes almost fell out his face.

"You have been in trouble for this MANY times Mr. Takahashi!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped,[again]

"I've said it before...AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN..."

Kagome poked her head out from behind Inuyasha, then she to held a blank expression on her face.

"NONE OF THAT FRISKINESS IN SCHOOL!" Said the schools dean. **{AN: you thought it was Kikyo didn't you...lol}**

Kagome giggled, and pushed Inuyasha from in front of her. "It's alright Miss Darviss, he was just leaving. Right babe?" Kagome said, not wanting Inuyasha to take full blames for the scene they where about to make in the hallway.

"Huh...Uh...yea, sure why not." Inuyasha said not really listening to Kagome.

"Stupid teenagers, stupid hormones, all teenage girls are going to end up pregnant." The dean mumbled, as she walked away from the couple.

Kagome's eyes widened at what was just said by the woman. Though she mumbled Kagome heard it, and of course Inuyasha heard it too.

"That's a bit on the extreme side don't you..." Kagome trailed off as she was once again pushed up against the lockers, by her favorite hanyou.

"I'm not leaving without by goodbye kiss...and maybe I wanted to walk you to class."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, then placed a passionate kiss on Inuyasha's lips, working her lips in synch with his. She then pulled away after she felt she satisfied him. But Inuyasha grasped her face in his hands and kissed her again, but this time deeper then normally.

"OH MY GOSH! GET A ROOM!"

The couple pulled away, and sweat dropped at the crowd that was watching them make out. Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Ayumi, Kouga, Eri, and a few unknown people were all watching.

Kagome screamed, then pushed Inuyasha away from her causing him to fall backwards.

_**Deja Vu all over again...**_

"Well I will see you in math class!" Kagome cheerfully said as she closed her locker and ran away from the crowd, and Inuyasha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**[RiiiiNG]**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked out there only class together.

"So...Inuyasha..."

He put his arm over her shoulder. "How may I help you?"

"This may not be this time and place to ask you but..."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome strangely. "What is it?"

"Are you serious about the whole...getting married thing?" Kagome said shyly.

"Yes...Are you?"

"Well yes, and that's the thing, you don't think its to soon?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, you acting as if we're getting married tomorrow. Calm down."

Kagome cocked her head to the side. "Now that you mention it...When Do You Suppose We'll Get Married?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting that question, especially since he never sat Kagome down and told her everything that has to take place.

"Urgh...Don't worry about that now. You should be telling be where you want to go for lunch."

"Oh, yea...It is lunch time isn't it?"Kagome said. She had completely forgot that Inuyasha pretty much demanded quality lunch time.

"And no Maciano's today. By the time we get our food, we'd have to be at school." Inuyasha said leading Kagome to the exits.

Kagome squinted her eyes. " What makes you think I was going to pick Maciano's?"

"Call it a hunch."

"Oh whatever, take me to Coldstone."

Inuyasha took a second to process what Kagome just said. "The ice cream shop?"

"The very one." Kagome said smiling like a child.

"You don't need ice cream."

Kagome's smile faltered into an angry scowl, she then threw she school bag at Inuyasha like earlier.

"Carry that." Kagome said as she walked out the school doors.

_**I must watch what I say to this girl...**_

"Kagome I didn't mean it like that..." Inuyasha chased after Kagome who seemed to be speed walking away from him.

"That what it sounded like."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome from behind, and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome tilted her head to the side. And Inuyasha took that opportunity to kiss her on the exposed cheek. Kagome slightly smiled.

"Let me ride on your back, and I will pretend this didn't happen.

"Sure." Inuyasha bent down to her level so she could climb on his back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting in a booth at Coldstone. Inuyasha had his arm around Kagome's shoulder, and she leaned into him.

"You know...we're going to have to go back to school in a few minutes." Kagome said taking the last spoonful of her ice cream.

"Well who says I intended on going back?" Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha, you naughty boy..."

"Now where have I heard that before?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, though she knew good and well Inuyasha had said that to her before.

"If you don't want to go back to school, just what do you suppose we do? Everyone is still going to be in class, plus be AND you have practice this afternoon. Neither of us went yesterday because...well...you know."

Inuyasha turned his head to face hers, and planted his lips on hers.

_**Why do I get the feeling he did that to make me stop talking...Oh well who cares...**_

Kagome deepened the kiss, that would have lasted for who knows how long, if someone hadn't walking into the small ice cream shop.

"WHAT IS THIS???" Came a voice Inuyasha knew to well.

They pulled away, and looked at the female figure in front of their table. The girl was furious, and looked like her head was about to pop off her shoulders. Her eye began to twitch at an unhealthy speed. The girl jumped at Kagome, who was probably equally as mad, at seeing the other girl.

"Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha chimed in, attempting to keep Kagome in her seat.

Kikyo's eyes lowered to Inuyasha. "I'm here to keep this tramp away from MY man!"

Kagome stood up and was pissed. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!"

"Did I stu-stu-studer? I said YOU'RE A TRAMP! NOW GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND!" Kikyo grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her out the booth. Kagome stood up and steadied herself. She then ran to Kikyo, pushed her to the floor and started hitting her in the face. Kikyo reached up and started pulling on Kagome's shirt.

Meanwhile Inuyasha, along with a crowd of people watched as the two [semi] equally hot girls roll around on the floor.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY!" Kikyo said, as she bit Kagome's ankle. Kagome had Kikyo on her stomach now and was sitting on her back, while [girl] punching her in back of her head. When Kagome yelped in pain, Kikyo pushed Kagome off of her, then straddled on top of her. Somehow Kagome's shirt ended up on the other side of the shop. That's when Inuyasha stepped in and pulled the girls off each other, with the help of two other guys.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's shirt and started dragging her out the ice cream shop.

"You just wait Inuyasha Takahashi...YOU WILL BE MINE!"

_**Crazy bitch...**_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: and there you have it...this was more so a comedy chapter...if you noticed there wasn't much plot/story line to it. but you have to admit IT WAS FUNNY**

**it made me laugh while writing it ^_^....ANYWHOO there isn't much to say other then i made this a bit longer then most chapters to make up for chapter 14 but to be totally honest...I HAD SOME SERIOUS WRITTERS BLOCK LAST CHAPTER.**

**[[[ BUT ENOUGH ABOUT MY PERSONAL PROBLEMS]]]**

**lmbo**

**onto some questions i got over these last few days...or weeks...or w/e**

**YES! Inuyasha and Kagome ARE OF AGE to be married. the Japanese laws are different then most and you can get married at the age of 16. Kagome is a junior maker her roughly around 16 or 17 and Inuyasha IS 17 [[turning 18 in upcoming chapters]]]**

**um...i cant think of any other questions off the back of my head and i really dnt feel like pulling up my reviews/emails to see them so if i missed your question over the last few questions...SEND IT AGAIN and I'll answer it okay ^_^**

**ALRIGHT THATS IT WITH MY BIG MOUTH**

**BYE BYE!**

**-Dia**

**PS. R&R**


	16. What Almost Did

**AN: hey!!! i truly don't have anything to say other then...i took a video of my little sister going down a slide face first...its pretty cute&& a lil funny. i put it on youtube...if u wana see it go to...**

**.com/watch?v=0IU2WYR-aWE**

**[[[oh yea]]]**

**some1 asked me is Coldstone a real ice cream shop...yes it is nd since I'm at it Maciano's is a real Italian restaurant though i think ive said that before....okay well on with chapter 16 which isn't named yet because i didn't write it yet ^_^**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once. (no you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16-What Almost Did

-------

It had been two weeks since the little catfight at Coldstone, and word traveled around the school fast. Everywhere Kagome turned someone asked her 'did you win?'...or 'did your shirt really come off?'. It had gotten to the point where it really became an anathema to Kagome. She had also found out over the course of time that Kikyo did indeed transfer to Tokyo High, AND that she was Yura's older cousin. Other then those minor details she was having a pretty good life, great friends, a wonderful boyfriend, and best of all she didn't have to go home anymore, or at least not for a long time.

She and Sango sat on the bleachers waiting for their guys. Cheerleading practice was over about 20 minutes ago, but football practice was still going. Neither of them could stand waiting around for them, especially since it was cold.

_**The joys of winter...**_

"Okay guys, fall in!" Said the VERY loud, and deep voiced football coach.

"Damn, Canada can probably hear that man yell." Sango said as she started rubbing her ears.

"Who are you telling?" Kagome agreed.

***Achoo* **Kagome sneezed.

"Killing kittens again I see..." Came the voice of Inuyasha.

Sango and Kagome both looked up at the filthy, sweaty hanyou.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I don't kill kittens. Stop Ah...say..ing...*Achoo*"

"Golly...Kagome. If you don't get better, you won't even see the championship game." Sango said joining the conversation.

"I'm fine Sango...*Achoo Achoo Achoo*." Kagome started was sneezing again.

"You don't have to wait out here in the cold Kagome. You can go home and sleep." Inuyasha added the lest sentence not realizing what he said.

Kagome's eyes shot up in horror. "W-w-what.?.?.?"

"Wait...I mean my house!" Inuyasha quickly said not wanting Kagome to get the wrong idea.

"But she can't go alone. It's dark now, and she's sneezing her brains out." Sango added.

"Guy's it's okay, I'm fine. Plus, your practice is over in like...20 minutes." Kagome said getting tired of being told what to do, even if it was in her best interest. She was still never good with taking orders.

Inuyasha shook his head. "At least put my coat on then..."

"NO!" Kagome but him off, as she stood up then sat back down. "Hate coats..."

"Kagome I'm going to have to agree with Inuyasha on this one. It's really not healthy for you to not be bundled up in this weather."

"You're also in your spirit squad uniform, which doesn't cover much. Not that I'm complaining." Inuyasha smirked as he said the last part. Then handed Kagome his black leather coat that was in his bag. "Put it on."

Kagome looked it up and down for a few, then took it and put it on. Kagome had to admit, she WAS warmer. And she always felt safe and secure in Inuyasha's clothes. Why, she had no clue. She just did. Kagome then went back to waiting with Sango until practice was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day [Saturday]_

---------

Kagome rolled over in the bed, ready to open her eyes and wake up. But when she did, she opened her eyes to a figure standing over her. Being as, she just woke up. Her eyes didn't focus on the figure in front of her right away.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome screamed as she sat up and slapped what ever was looking down on her.

The person yelped and fell backwards. Kagome rubbed her eyes and yawned. "What are you doing up? Anyone else hot here? So do you want to talk about something?" Kagome spoke to Inuyasha as if nothing happened.

_**What the hell is wrong with her???**_

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, as he pointed to his left cheek. "Ahem..."

"Oooops. Did I slap you? Sorry about that!" Kagome said just as cheerful as always.

Inuyasha held a face of pure annoyance. "You Didn't Have To Hit Me Like That Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Excuse me! But I Don't Believe Anyone Told You To Scare The Hell Outa Me!" Kagome yelled back.

"I WASN'T TRYING TO SCARE YOU!" Inuyasha got in Kagome's face.

"THEN WHAT WERE YOU DOING HOVERING OVER ME LIKE THAT?" Kagome was now equally as loud.

"IT'S MY ROOM AND MY BED! I JUST ALLOW YOU TO SLEEP IN IT!"

"OH GEE, HOW VERY KIND OF YOU! BYE BOY!" Kagome started making her way out the bedroom, when a clawed hand grasped her wrist.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING? I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Inuyasha didn't like Kagome turning her back on him, though he may have done the same. This was a pretty stupid argument.

"WELL TUFF, CAUSE IM GOING TO TAKE A BATH!" Kagome pulled out of Inuyasha's grasp, and was shocked she actually got out. She then trotted out the bedroom, and down the hall to the bathroom with Inuyasha still yelling and fallowing her.

"HEY KAGOME! I'M NOT FINISHED! KAGOME!!!"

***Boom*** Kagome closed the bathroom door on Inuyasha. But didn't lock the door. Inuyasha opened it, and a barely dressed Kagome screamed.

"INUYASHA YOU PERVERT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" Kagome yelled while trying to cover her naked chest with her arms.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his face heated up. He stood stone still, before his body loosened up and allowed him to talk again.

"Damn..." Was all Inuyasha could say.

A slight redness glazed over Kagome's cheeks. She was happy Inuyasha liked what he saw, but at the same time she wished he would close the door because she was still embarrassed.

"Uh...Inuyasha...If its not to much to ask...could you close the door?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha shook his head, and turned around. He then fell backwards on his butt and stared at the door.

"I...Uh...didn't see anything..."

"Sure you didn't..." Kagome whispered to herself.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "HEY! I said I didn't see anything!" Inuyasha stood up and turned back around. Only to be pushed out the bathroom by Kagome who was now standing behind him.

Kagome closed the door, and made sure she locked it this time.

--------

About a half hour later Kagome was inching out of the bathroom with nothing but an oversized towel on. She cursed herself for forgetting to bring her clothes in the bathroom with her.

_**Why did Inuyasha have to be such a butt suck...he made me forget my clothes...ugh....**_

Kagome looked down the hall and saw that the living room T.V. was on, so she assumed Inuyasha was in there. She then ran to the bedroom and opened the door only to find Inuyasha topless with his pajama pants on. She gasped, and Inuyasha turned around and his jaw dropped. Here was his girlfriend [scratch that] here was his fiancée', dripping wet, and in a towel that caressed her body.

"I...uh...came for my clothes." Kagome said as she started walking toward the closet she used for her stuff. But little did she know Inuyasha had walked behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and shoulders. She tensed up at the feeling, and then relaxed in his hold.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kagome tilted her head to the side, and Inuyasha stared sucking on her neck.

"Kagome...you're just...to pretty..." Inuyasha in between his suckles.

Kagome let out a slight moan at the feeling.

_**What is this feeling...Why am I not urged to stop him...**_

Kagome reached up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha started trailing butterfly kisses up Kagome's neck until his lips were met with hers. Kagome closed her eyes, and Inuyasha licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Kagome gladly obliged by opening her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and they started a battle for dominance, which Inuyasha won easily with his magic tongue. Inuyasha pulled away, and picked Kagome up bridal style. He carried her to the bed and laid her down softly. He then climbed on top of her and kissed her neck. Kagome moaned again, but alot louder.

_**Why am I getting so flustered all of a sudden???**_

Inuyasha kissed his way down to Kagome's cleavage, and started licking in-between the tight space. He kissed both of her breasts, and then smelt Kagome's sudden arousal. He made his way back up to Kagome's face, kissed her forehead, and got up. Kagome sat up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Inuyasha?" She said softly, still trying to take in what didn't just happen between her and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha headed for the front door. Kagome got off the bed and fallowed behind him. "Inuyasha?" She grabbed his hand.

"Hmm..." Inuyasha turned to look at her. "What's up babe?"

"I...uh..." Kagome was to embarrass to ask what Inuyasha knew she wanted to ask.

"Relax, we'll have our time Kagome I promise. But right now Miroku and Sango are about to knock on the door."

***Knock Knock Knock***

_**Oh shit...that's scary...**_ Kagome jumped at the sound.

Kagome then looked toward the floor, but Inuyasha pushed her head back up with his forefinger. "How about we try this again, in three weeks...On my birthday.?.?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Kagome only blushed, then nodded her head. "Okay..."

"But for right now...put some clothes on. As much as I enjoy your current attire, I don't think our friends need to see you like this." Inuyasha said as he started inching towards the front door again.

Kagome snapped back to reality then ran to the bedroom and closed the door. She fell to her knees and just asked thinking to herself.

_**I can't believe this...I almost...had sex with Inuyasha...and he still wants to do it...but...do I???**_

Kagome rose to her feet. "Crap...his birthday IS in three weeks." Kagome whispered to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: and there you have it...I know you all prolli HATE me because i didn't write the lemon, but truth be told...and you can choose to believe me or not but i DO NOT know how to write a lemon...i just don't poses that mind to write 1...I'm sorry guys if i cudd i wudd but i can't...but i can assure u there will be mild lemons in the story...and because of that I'm changing the rating from T to M but its not just because of that...also because the stories plot line is a bit explicit...**

**anywhoo this was a chapter for Lexie i got an email from her asking for more Kagome and Inuyasha fluff...and if u noticed...this whole chapter was about them. the happy, the mad, the love...all that gudd stuff but yea okay...enough of that**

**i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it ^_^. plz remember to R&R  
tnx so much,  
-Dia**


	17. Thongs, Weggies, and Secrets?

**AN: Happy Friday Readers!!! Well...happy Friday to those who actually read this 2day which is...January 16, 2008. Okay well i'm done talking on with the well waited for chapter.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 17-Thongs,Weggies,and Secrets?

------------

Kagome and Sango were walking around Victoria's Secret with not much of a purpose. But they were teenage girls, and they liked to poke their head around the store like most teenage girls. Miroku and Inuyasha were somewhere in the mall, trying to avoid carrying bags. But they knew they wouldn't get away with it for very long. It was pretty warm in the mall, and Sango wondered why Kagome had on a turtleneck sweater, a hoodie, AND a scarf. She also kept rubbing at her neck, and it was really starting to make Sango's thoughts fire up.

_**Ugh...Stupid passion mark...it's itching like crazy...**_ Kagome though as she continued to rub her neck.

"Hey this is cute." Sango spoke up.

"Huh..." She looked up and could have blushed at what Sango was showing her.

"You don't like it?" Sango was holding up a pink and red lingerie set that said slippery when wet.

"Whoa...whoa..whoa....Oh my butterfingers Sango!" Kagome started.

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Fine I'll put it back."

"My poor virgin eyes..." Kagome said to herself. Kagome then looked deeper into the store with Sango behind her.

"Is there anything in here you DO want Kagome?"

"You remember those tight red sweat pants I would never wear?"

"Yeah..."

"Well the reason I wouldn't wear them, was because they're so tight you can see my underwear line."

"You could've gotten a bigger pair Kagome." Sango said in a 'know it all' tone.

"I'm only but so big Sango..."

"True..." Sango said loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"And...I wanted to wear them on Monday."

"So you can flaunt your bootie to your boo!" Sango cut Kagome off.

"NO! I'm wearing them because I'm getting sicker by the day."

"You're the one who won't wear coats Kagome. But what ever. Basically what you're saying is you want a thong so nobody can see your panty line." Sango said.

Kagome blushed deeply, then nodded.

"That's all you had to say. We could've been in and out of here a long time ago."

"Well that's not exactly something most people shout to the world, now is it?"

"What ever, small right? Okay you look on the left side and I'll look on the right. Okay? Okay!" Sango said and speed off to the right side of the underwear section.

_**Awe man...Now I'm lonely...In Victoria's Secret...LOOKING FOR A THONG...**_

Kagome started browsing over tables, hangers, and racks until she spotted a cute green and gold one with a frog on it. She stood in her spot for a few minutes just looking at it. She was debating on if she really wanted to buy them or not.

_**Okay you can do this...ugh...it's not too late to put them back...no you can do it...**_

Kagome still didn't move.

"Are you buying those Kagome?"

*Gasp* Kagome turned around, dropped the thongs, and stared blush red at her boyfriend. "I...uh..I-I-I...um..." She stumbled over making words.

Inuyasha bent over picked them up, and handed them back to her. "Calm down. I've seen thong underwear before." Inuyasha was so relaxed about the situation.

Kagome put them back on the rack. "Um...No I was just leaving. I'll wait for you and Sango outside the store okay." Kagome said extremely quickly as she stormed out the store.

"What did you say to her?" Sango popped up from behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't even know. I came in here about to ask if you two were ready to leave. Saw her with these in her hands, and asked if she was going to buy them." Inuyasha said as if it was nothing.

Sango looked at what was handed to her, then she shook her head.

"Then she froze up...then freaked out."

"Buy them, then put them somewhere she will find them." Sango said, then walked out the store.

"What ever..." Inuyasha walked over to the cash register, and paid for them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Late that Night_

_-----_

Kagome was in the bathtub, on the phone with Sango. She hadn't spoken to Inuyasha since they had gotten back to his house. She was to embarrassed to speak to him.

"You're going to have to talk to him eventually." Sango said on the other end of the phone.

"I know, but that was probably the worse thing that could have happened to me in like 100 years."

"You haven't even been alive that long."

"I know, but still."

"It's not the end of the world Kagome, so he saw you with thongs in you hands. I'm sure it's not the first time he's seen them."

"That's what he said." Kagome sighed.

"Look, It is what it is. Now can I get off the phone. It's really weird to be talking to you while you're cleansing yourself."

"Yeah, sure talk to you later." Kagome hung up, drained the water out the tub, and wrapped a towel around her body. She didn't bring her clothes in the bathroom with her since Inuyasha had already seen her half naked more then once. She opened the bathroom door and stepped out heading for the bedroom.

"Inuyasha?" She didn't see Inuyasha in the room.

_**He'd better not be hiding in a closet somewhere trying to scare me...**_

She scanned the room, until she spotted a pink Victoria's Secret bag sitting on the bed. She walked over to it and sat on the bed eyeballing the bag. She then looked at the tag labeled...

_Kagome_

She pulled the gift-wrap paper out and stared at the tiny item that was now in her hands.

_**Sango...I am soooo going to bite you for this...**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monday Morning_

_------_

Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome were all standing outside waiting for the warning bell to sound. They where about 15 minutes early, and they didn't want to go in the school. No matter HOW cold it was. [AN: c'mon what teen really wants to be in school unnessacerily]

Kagome was standing next to Inuyasha, but she kept fidgeting. She wouldn't stand still and all three teens stared at her like she was crazy, along with a few other students.

"So...how are you Kagome?" Miroku said trying to break the ice.

"Great...Fantastic...Never better..." Kagome said in between fidgets.

"Is there something you would like to tell us.?.?.?" Sango said.

"N-Nope...Not at all..."

"Okay, this is really bothering me...KAGOME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Inuyasha yelled, a little more then necessary.

"I have a weggie, and I was trying to get it out without actually pulling it out. Is that okay with you?"

"Um...Ewwww" Sango said giving Kagome a weird look.

"That you really could've have kept to yourself." Miroku said with raised eyebrows.

Kagome started jumping up and down. "Ugh...babe pull it out for me!"

"W-what???" Inuyasha said with wide eyes.

Kagome started backing up towards him, and he backed up.

"Get it! Beep Beep Beep." Kagome started beeping like a truck backing up.

"I'm pretty sure you're capable of pulling out your own weggies." Inuyasha held Kagome still so she would stop backing up. But all she did was just bend over slightly and say...

"Beep Beep, Weggie Weggie."

**[riiiing]**

"Oh thank you! Whoever is up there! I Love You." Sango said as the bell rang.

_**She is NEVER wearing another thong a day in her life...**_ Inuyasha thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**AN: I have half a mind to leave the story right here but I just have all those creative juices flowing through my head...so I'm gona keep goin'**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will You Knock It Off!" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"I can't help it if I have a weggie." She whispered back.

"That's the whole purpose of those kinds of underwear."

"Yeah well, they need to be made more comfortable."

"Just sit still for the next 7 minutes, and you can go home."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kagome said a little too loud.

"HIGURASHI! You, Hallway, Now!" The teacher yelled.

"But...we're getting out in like..."

"HALLWAY!"

"Okay..." Kagome said in a squeaky, 'I'm scared of you type voice'.

_**179 teachers in this whole school...and I have to have the one I CAN'T STAND!!!**_

Kagome packed up her stuff and left the classroom. She didn't see the point in standing outside the door, so she got a head start to her locker. When she approached her locker, she put in her combination and opened it. Three books fell out.

_**Must be my lucky day...**_

She bent down to pick them up, not realizing the triangle from her underwear was showing. But it was to late, someone else was in the hallway and took a snapshot of Kagome bending down, with her thong exposed. She stood back up.

"Whose there?" Kagome asked while looking down the halls. She didn't see anyone.

_**I must be imagining things...**_

**[riiiiiing]**

"YES!" Kagome jumped for joy at the sound of the dismissal bell. She packed her things, and started heading for the exit, since Inuyasha always meets her on the other side. But when she got outside, she didn't see him.

_**Where could he be???**_

"Yes...I know...No I haven't told her yet...I'm going to...YES...Okay the end of February...I got it...Alright Bye."

Kagome looked toward the direction she heard Inuyasha voice coming from.

_**He's on the phone...I wonder who he's talking to...**_

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of Kagome's footsteps, He turned around and looked as if something was on his mind.

"Inuyasha, what's up?" Kagome said just as curious as any girlfriend.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome, do you have anything to do this afternoon, or tonight?" Inuyasha asked with a serious face.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "Uh...not unless you have something planned."

"I need to ask you something, and I want you to be totally honest with me. But I can't ask you right now. There's to much distraction here."

"Inuyasha what's wrong?"

"It's nothing. We'll talk about it later okay."

"Um...Okay." Kagome replied, then she began to fidget again.

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "And try to change your underwear before hand."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: there you have it...there are ALOT of upcoming events like...who was in the hallway with Kagome, what Inuyasha needs to talk about...AND Inuyasha upcoming 18th birthday but the birthday thing prolli wont be till early February...or late January...IDK **

**HEY MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP...I'LL BE 15 ON FEBRUARY 21, 2009 hopefully I'll be done this story by then but u never know what'll happen. anywhoo yea hope u like it...plz R&R [[[all that gudd stuff]]]**

**Luv Ya,**

**-Dia**


	18. I Have To Do What

AN: GOOD NEWS! I got Microsoft Word put back on my computer so there should be little to NO spelling mistakes anymore ^_^. SRY about the long wait guys but good things come with patients lol. Okay now with chapter 18

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once. (no you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence****  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18- I Have To Do What?

-----------

_**I wonder what he wants to walk to me about…It must be important…he hasn't spoken all afternoon…**_

Kagome watched as Inuyasha paced around the living room. She was wanted to know what was up, and Inuyasha wasn't speaking to her. He seemed so nervous, and Kagome just wanted to reach out and tell him, that he didn't have to be afraid to tell her anything. She sighed, when Inuyasha finally sat down on the couch.

"Inuyasha, do you want me to make you some tea?" Kagome asked as she started walking in the kitchen.

He shook his head no, but Kagome took the liberty in making him some anyway. When she came back into the living room with both cups, Inuyasha took them from her and sat them on the nearby coffee table.

_**Wow…I did want mine…**_

"Kagome sit down for a second." Inuyasha finally spoke.

Kagome did as she was asked, and gave Inuyasha her full, undivided attention. "What is it?" Kagome spoke softly, while taking Inuyasha hand in hers.

Inuyasha looked at their now coupling hands, then up to Kagome's face. "What are your thoughts on…being a mother?"

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What's this all of a sudden?" She asked, with slight confusion.

"Just…what are they?" Inuyasha asked turning his face from hers.

Kagome grew a slight redness across her cheeks. She had never really thought about being a mother. She always had bigger things on her plate. "Uh…I don't know."

"Do you ever see yourself as a mom, in the near future?" Inuyasha turned back to look at her.

"Well yes I do, what girl doesn't. But not in the NEAR future. Why?" Kagome was letting curiosity take over.

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome, there's something I never told you. And I'm not sure how you'll take it."

"What is it?"

"Marrying you wont give my families company the merger it needs, because you're not an heiress." Inuyasha started.

"So…what we can't get married."

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

Inuyasha took another deep breath before answering. "There needs to be a living heir before we can get married. Kagome, I need to get you pregnant."

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand, and her eyes were abnormally large. "Pregnant?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This will put little miss pompoms in her place."

"I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't want a girl who exposes herself for all to see."

"Unless, he's into whores."

"How many copies Kikyo?"

"One for EVERY student."

"Oh yeah."

"Next Week, the whole student body gets to see their favorite cheerleader exposed."

"Inuyasha will dump her."

"Which means, I'll be his bride ONCE AND FOR ALL."

All five girls snickered, as they made copy, after copy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About 12 am.

-----------------

Kagome was sitting on the balcony to Inuyasha's house, thinking about what he had told her earlier. She couldn't sleep at all. Every time she closed her eyes, her thoughts made her open them again. She knew she shouldn't be up at this time, or even outside at this time for that matter. She also had four test to take when she got to school, but even with that on her mind she couldn't make herself sleep. Kagome started to think back on the earlier conversation.

_**Flash Back**_

"_It's up to you, if you want to go though with this. I'm not going to make you have my child."_

"_But if I don't…we can't be married."_

"_Exactly. That's our only obstacle."_

"_But Inuyasha, I'm only 16._

"_Which mean's you're a woman now. And this is your decision I'll give you some time to think about it, and you just give me an answer when you're ready."_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_I don't know what to do…This is all happening so fast…Just a few weeks ago he asked me to marry him, and he wants to give me a baby…_

"Oh mom." Kagome looked up at the stars. "What do you think I should do?"

A big gust of ward wind cam and circled around Kagome's body. "_Do what your heart tells you to do." _Was softly whispered into Kagome's ears as the wind continued to fill her body with warmth.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered to no one in particular, and then the warm wind was gone.

Kagome sighed and leaned over the railing.

_**Do what my heart tell me to do…**_

"Couldn't sleep either?" Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind.

"No." Kagome reached up a hand, and started to gently rub Inuyasha's ears.

"Mind if I ask what's on your mind?"

"This whole, marriage, getting pregnant, and us being together thing. It's making my head hurt."

"You and me both."

"But you knew all the details, and you didn't tell me. Why not?"

"I didn't want to put to much on you at one time."

*Sigh.* "Are you sure there is no other way? Something that doesn't require me getting pregnant?"

"If there is, I don't know about it. But…"

"Then I'll do it…" Kagome cut him off.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha released her from his grip, and she turn around to face him.

"I'll have the baby if that's what's needs to be done."

"Kagome are you sure about this?" Inuyasha couldn't believe his ears. Is she saying what he thinks she's saying.

Kagome nodded her head. "But there is one thing…"

"What's up?"

"How near in the future are we talking?"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "Uh…yea."

"I don't like the way that sounds, "

"Well the answer to your question, depends on what's near in the future to you."

"Just tell me when I need to…you know…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath. "The end of next month." Inuyasha said quickly hoping Kagome wouldn't hear. But she did, and to his surprise took it better then expected.

"Okay."

"Huh…Well that's sure not the response I expected." Inuyasha said to himself while scratching his head.

"Well Mr. Takahashi, you should expect the unexpected." Kagome said as she started to walk back inside the house.

"What.?.?.? Hey where are you going?"

"I'm going inside before I get sicker then I already am." Kagome said as she left her boyfriend outside. Then headed strait for bed, now that she had all her thoughts erased from her mind. She would have quickly fallen asleep, had the bed not gotten lower on her side. Kagome opened her eyes slightly, only to have her brown orbs met with golden ones.

"How may I help you Inuyasha?"

"What are you getting me for my birthday?" Inuyasha said with high hopes of being told.

"Don't worry about it, now go to sleep."

"As in right here, as in this position?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not that kind of girl."

Inuyasha smirked. "Where have I heard that one before? Oh that's right, I said it a few days ago."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Is that so…well maybe this will jog your memory." Inuyasha leaned down, and placed a passionate kiss on Kagome's lips.

Kagome gladly returned the kiss. When they pulled away, it seemed as if the whole mood in the room changed. They gazed in each others eyes passionately. Then Inuyasha leaned down to kiss Kagome once more, but there was something different about this kiss. There was something in it that neither of them could identify.

Inuyasha started to trail hot kisses down Kagome's neck. She arched her back, at the intense feeling. Then as Inuyasha started to go lower, the began to pull the straps from Kagome's tank top down with him. Kagome could feel her heart pulsing though her chest.

_**Is the this it…am I finally turning the page to enter my adulthood…**_

Inuyasha threw Kagome's shirt to the floor. The only thing separating Inuyasha's eyes from Kagome's body was her bra.

"Kagome, we can stop if that's what you want." Inuyasha said in the most sincere voice possible.

I do love Inuyasha…so…it's okay…I believe that…

"No, I want you to keep going." Was Kagome's last words.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

_------------_

Kagome and Sango were walking to there next class. Sango could swear Kagome was walking extremely funny, but maybe it was just her. She also wasn't really concerned, Kagome walks weird all the time. But it was something about this particular walking that made Sango very curious.

"Sango, could you stop staring at me. It's really creepy." Kagome said breaking Sango's thoughts.

"I'm sorry, was I staring at you. My fault. So anyway are you ready for that Science test?" Sango attempted to change the subject.

"Nice try Sango. If you have something to say then just say it already."

"It's nothing. Can we talk about it later?"

"Okay." Kagome paused for five seconds. "It's later, now talk."

Sango rolled her eyes.

_**There is NO winning a debate with Kagome…I should know that by now…**_

"I was only wondering why you were walking like you had something stuck up your butt, but I wasn't going to just come out and ask." Sango said.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Oh…Uh…Yea so are YOU ready for that science test?"

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Why sodden change in attitude Kagome?" Sango said as if reading right through Kagome's eyes now.

"It's nothing, your right, we can talk about it later." Kagome tried to walked faster. But Sango grabbed her wrist.

"No. I'm curious now. SPILL."

Kagome faced her friend, and started blushing a deep red.

Sango gasped with a big grin on her face. "I don't believe it…"

"It's not what you think."

"Oh I think I'm right."

"Keep it down Sango."

Sango's grin got even bigger. "You got your cherry popped. I'm right aren't I."

"Yes…I mean no…I mean…oh forget it."

"I can't believe it…my Kagome is all grown up." Sango pretended to be crying.

"Well now that my personal life is out for the world to know, I might as well tell you…"

Sango leaned in not wanting to miss a single word.

"Inuyasha and I…there's a good chance…I might be…pregnant." Kagome finished.

Sango felt like her whole just crashed on top of her.

"YOU MIGHT BE WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: wow my fingers are tiered…this really isn't how this chapter was suppose to end but it is pretty long…oh and for those of you who might now have caught on…Inuyasha and Kagome did have…well you know I don't really have to say it. Anyway there are still some upcoming events….[Inuyasha Birthday] [Kagome being Pregnant or not] [And Kagome's little 'surprise' from Kikyo next week]**

**OH and big rounds of applause for the people that figured out that Kikyo was the one in the hallway with Kagome ^_^ you guys are so smart… [whoo hoo clap clap clap]**

**Anywhoo I so hope you guys loved this chapter and please R&R. **

**Tootles,**

**-Dia Boo**

**PS: oh I almost forgot THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the early birthday wishes I really appreciate them.**


	19. My Doctor Said

**AN: Hello! Yea um…I'm like really late, but I have a good reason. See all this week was midterms and exams and stuff so I've been studying my butt off. And well, fanfic was the very last thing on my mind at the moment. However I don't have school today, but I did have plans, but I'm going to delay them just for you guys…YOU BETTER FEEL LOVED!**

**[[[lmbo]]] **

**OKAY, LETS BEGIN!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once. (no you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 19-My Doctor Said

---------------

It was Friday. Sango hadn't spoken to Kagome all week. No matter how many times Kagome tried to talk to her. She wouldn't answer phone calls, text messages, or even a physical approach. Kagome was starting to get the feeling Sango was avoiding her. Almost as if, she couldn't accept the choice she was making in her life.

Presently Kagome was going over the routines for the championship game, which happened to be the next day. It was getting frustrating, because Kagome never had to conduct a whole routine herself. Usually she and Sango would make up the routines together, but since they weren't talking, Kagome was on her own. Not to mention Kagome was feeling really queasy, not knowing why.

"NO, NO, NO! It's cartwheel, round off split. NOT, round off, cartwheel, split." Kagome yelled, at Ayame.

"Well, I'm SORRY!"

"UGH!!! Eri, how can you mess up a double backhand spring. You do a back bend, flip your body, AND do it again. Simple!"

Eri furrowed her eyebrows. "My fault, you don't have to bite our heads off Kagome."

Kagome put her hands over her face, and fell to the floor. "Oh, this is hopeless. I am going to be sick."

"Kagome, we're not doing that bad where it's sickening." Yuka said extending her hand to help her up.

"NO…it's not that…" Kagome took a deep breath, trying to hold down the knot in her throat.

"Kagome" All the girls said in unison, as they crowded around her. With the exception of Sango.

"Oh man…**BLAHH…**" Kagome, threw up on Yuka's shirt since she was the closet person in front of her. She then covered her mouth, and ran out the gym.

"Okay wow."

"Ewww…"

"Gross."

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_20 minutes later…girls bathroom  
---------------------------------------------_

Kagome splashed some cold water on her face, and took a deep breath.

_**What is wrong with me today…I feel so exhausted…**_

"Kagome…"

Kagome turned around, and to her surprise Sango was standing right there. She rubbed her eyes a few times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. She was already sick, she didn't need mind games too.

"Sango."

Sango looked Kagome in the eye, and tilted her head slightly. "Inuyasha is waiting for you outside." She then turned around and walked out the bathroom.

Kagome sighed. Then looked at her self once more in the mirror, and walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
_That night…  
-------------_

"Kagome, are you sure you're okay?" Inuyasha said through the bathroom door, while he listened to Kagome spill her guts into the toilet.

"I…fine…" Kagome forced out before her dinner decided it was going to come back to visit.

Inuyasha flinched at the noises coming from inside the bathroom. And with his demon abilities, it was almost like listening to it in high def, which was too much even for him.

"Well, do you need anything?"

"Water…and lemon…please…" Kagome continued throwing up.

About four minutes later, Inuyasha came into the bathroom with Kagome's requested drink, and some stomach medicine. When Kagome finally stopped puking, she took the medicine, and drank the water in record time. Inuyasha watched as Kagome picked her self off the floor, and made her way to the bedroom. She laid down, and was in the mood to sleep no matter how early it was.

"My back is killing me, and my head is on fire…"

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and started rubbing her back to help ease her muscles.

"You shouldn't go to the game tomorrow Kagome, you're even sicker then before."

"I'm going. There's no way I could miss the championship game. Forget it Inuyasha, I'm going."

"You really do have a mind of your own, but I couldn't let you go. You're always tired, and what if you get sick on the sidelines…"

"Then we'll deal with that when it happens, but I'm going to that game."

Inuyasha shook his head as he continued to sooth his girl. "Fine, but if you even start to feel sick, don't push yourself. I'm sure Sango can take over, she's done it plenty of times."

Kagome sighed. "She's still not talking to me."

"Because of the possibility, you might be pregnant? Oh yea I forgot. Well, she'll get over it soon enough."

"Yea well, you don't know Sango. She's like the five time winner of the golden grudge." Kagome said shifting her body so Inuyasha could rub her lower back.

"But what you told her isn't really worth holding a grudge over."

"Try telling her that. But I guess its somewhat my fault. I shouldn't have told her, it wasn't her business to begin with.

Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that statement so he just kept quiet.

"Say Inuyasha…"

"Yes?"

"You don't suppose, all these sicknesses have anything to do with me already being pregnant, do you?" Kagome said lifting her body up and face him.

Inuyasha sat on the bed next to her, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know, do you feel pregnant?"

Kagome squinted her eyes. "I don't know, I don't believe I've been pregnant before."

"Well you're the woman."

"AND you're the one in health class. Don't they talk about that stuff?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah…"

"Well, what are the symptoms of pregnancy?"

Inuyasha grabbed his school bag, and pulled out his textbook for health class.

"Alright…says here, the most commonly known symptoms of pregnancy are, delayed or missed…"

Kagome gestured for Inuyasha to keep going.

He furrowed his eyebrows, then continued. "Delayed or missed, um…menstrual cycles."

Kagome blushed slightly, then cleared her throat. "Go head."

"Swollen or tender…um…breast, frequent urination, food cravings…backaches…headaches…tiredness…and nausea…"

Kagome sat still, but blinked ever so fast. She then put on a big smile on her face. "Nope, not a single symptom." Kagome said jollier then ever.

Kagome's sudden smile gave him the creeps, but he soon got over it. "Kagome, you have four symptoms."

"Or, or…I have the flu."

Inuyasha sweat dropped. Then nodded his head, at the possibility since Kagome was sickness prone.

"It's possible. But we won't know for sure, unless you see a Doctor."

"But you have the nose, can't you smell if I'm pregnant or not?"

Inuyasha lowered, and shook his head. "You wouldn't have the scent until, two weeks conception."

"Oh…"

"Yea, and if you really are sick, you need to see a Doctor. So it's settled. NO game for you tomorrow, you go to the Doctors."

Kagome nodded her head and started lowering herself to the pillow, before what Inuyasha had said clicked in. She popped back up.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! I'm going to that game! You're not about to pull a fast one on me."

_**Was worth the try…**_

"Fine, Doctors on Monday." Inuyasha said, before grabbing some clothes for a shower.

Kagome then laid her back down, and quickly fell asleep.  
-----------------------

Saturday…2 pm  
------------------------

"ALRIGHT GUYS, THIS IS IT. THIS IS OUR GAME. I WANT YOU ALL TO GO OUT THERE AND SHOW NO MERCEY! UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes Coach!" The team said in unison.

"DEMANS ON THREE!"

All the boys put their hands in for a group chant. "One…Two…Three…DEMANS!"

"YEA, NOW GET OUT THERE AND PLAY SOME FOOTBALL!" The couch yelled.

"Honestly, why does he yell so much?" Ayumi said.

"I don't know, but he could probably be the cheerleading squad alone."

"Alright girls, today is the day. You need to be your peppiest, and you're loudest. You need to smile, nonstop. When it's time to do a herky, I want to see those legs go up. When you do a toe touch, I WANT POINTED TOES! And please, please, please…when it's time to do a cartwheel, don't do a round off."

"Ayame…" Eri whispered, and all the girls started gigging.

"Alright on the sidelines everybody…" Kagome almost fell but caught herself.

_**Whoa…I'm feeling kinda dizzy…**_

Kagome put a hand on her head. "No…I'm not going to let this get to me." Kagome straitened herself up, and joined the rest of the girls.

About an hour into the game, Tokyo High was up by 4. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. The team was pumped, and Kagome was slowly pushing on daisies.  
[AN: not really…but yea she's sick so…ahem…yea back to the story]  
When it had become time for the halftime routine, Kagome really felt like she could die right then and there.

"Kagome are you feeling alright?" Eri said out of concern for her friend.

Kagome shook her head. "Yea…yea I'm fine. Let's boogie."

The girls ran out to the middle of the field, and proceeded to perform. However, It wasn't missed that Kagome seemed a tad bit, lazier, and maybe a bit behind the rest of the girls. It had came the time for Kagome's big pyramid that the girls had been working weeks to perfect. But right before the pyramid went up, Kagome went down, and passed out.

***Gasp*  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome." "Kags!" "Babe." "Wake up, Open your eyes."

"Un…Am I dead?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked around, as soon as her eyes would focus for her.

"No." Said Miroku.

"Kagome, are you okay." Sango said as she helped Kagome sit up.

"Where are we?" Kagome said still looking at her surroundings.

"You're at the hospital." Inuyasha said as he sat down on the bed with her.

Kagome seemed taken a back. "For what?"

"You passed out during halftime. Don't you remember." Sango said.

Kagome shook her head no. "When was this?"

"About four hours ago…" Miroku chimed in.

"SO THE GAME IS OVER, AND I MISSED IT?" Kagome began to freak out.

"Sadly, yes." Said Sango.

"Well…did we at least win?"

They all went silent, and looked away from Kagome.

"I don't like that look in all your eyes." Kagome said.

"Well, the thing is…when you passed out, Inuyasha left the game to take you to the hospital. And with our star player gone…we kinda lost." Miroku said with little emotion.

Kagome covered her face with her hands. "How am I going to live with that on my conscience?"

"Kagome, It's not the end of the world. Your health comes first."

"But now our season is over…and Sango,"

"Yes?"

"What are you even doing here, you wouldn't talk to me all week. What so now I have to pass out in order for you to talk to me?" Kagome said I litter harsher then she meant.

Sango furrowed her eyebrows, and it took her everything not to say something back. But in some cases Kagome was right, which was the main reason why she didn't say anything back.

"Well!?"

"Kagome…she's here isn't she. Lets just leave it at that." Inuyasha cut her off, not wanting the two to argue.

***Knock Knock***

The Doctor walked in on the teen's conversation. He flipped through Kagome's clipboard. Nodded, and did a few "Um Hum's…" After several minutes of silence, the doctor finally spoke up.

"Higurashi, Kagome. I am Dr. Suicoutsu, I'll be your doctor."

_**I kind of figured that…**_

"Okay, well all I did was pass out. I'm fine, I'll just leave and…"

"No you won't." Dr. Suicoutsu said, as he walked up to the hospital bed Kagome was sitting on. He rested a hand on Kagome's leg.

"Sir, I would appreciate if you would refrain from touch her unnecessarily." Inuyasha said, as he started cracking his knuckles.

Kagome blushed slightly at Inuyasha's protectiveness of her. Inuyasha didn't have to say it twice before the Doctor moved his hand.

"Kagome, I would like to talk to you about why you passed out. And some other things that may tie into the reason."

"Okay…" Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Alone." The Doctor said, as he looked towards the surrounding parties.

Kagome bit her lip, and shrugged. "Guys."

"Come on Sango, I'll walk you home." Miroku said as he put his arm around Sango's shoulder, and proceeded out.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome sweetly said.

"As If! I'm not leaving you hear alone with him." Inuyasha said sending the Doctor death glares.

Dr. Suicoutsu chuckled. "It's fine. I'm guessing you to are a couple?"

"So what if we are?"

The doctor held his hands up in surrender. "Relax, I come in peace."

"What's this all about Dr.?" Kagome said making her presents re-known.

"Kagome, are you feeling anything such as…headaches, backaches, or ill in anyway?" The Doctor said.

"Here and there." Kagome decides to keep her answers brief.

"Are you experiencing any…vomiting of any sort?"

"Okay what's this about?" Inuyasha spoke up.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "You two don't mind me asking if you're sexually active, do you?"

Kagome blushed deeply, and turned her head. She began looking out the window. Inuyasha scratched his head, and suddenly found the floor very interesting.

"By the hesitation, I'm assuming, that's a yes…"

"Well so what if we are? That's our business!" Inuyasha said in defense.

"Relax young man, I told you I come in peace. Even if I wanted to, I'm under oath and I cannot tell anyone." The doctor replied.

"What is the point you're trying to make Dr.?" Kagome said turning her head back around.

"Well, the possible trigger to your passing out is you being pregnant. The pregnancy hormone was found, while running test of the cause."

"So…I'm pregnant?" Kagome said.

"It's not evident, but it is possible."

Inuyasha was leaning on the window seal, still trying to take in that bit of information. Though they did agree on having a baby, the anxiety hit him the way it does most teenage boys.

"However, that's not all I want to talk to you about Kagome."

"DON'T TELL ME IT'S TWINS!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome and the Doctor looked at Inuyasha as if he had 13 heads.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Continue doctor, and please excuse my boyfriends sudden outburst."

_**Did she just diss me???**_

"Anyway, like I was saying. While we were running test, the other doctors and I noticed that…"

"What, what's wrong with me?"

"We found multiple, burses, scratches, and other marks all over your arms, back and stomach."

Kagome looked around, then lowered her head trying not to seem obvious.

"Kagome, is there something you need to tell? Because if there is, I can help you."

Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kagome, he knew as well as she what the Doctor meant. [AN: no the marks weren't from Inuyasha]

"I…uh…No." Kagome forced out.

"Are you sure there is nothing. Something or…Someone?"

Kagome still didn't pick her head up, but she did shake it no.

Dr. Suicoutsu sighed. "Kagome…"

"Look She Said Nothing Is Wrong, Leave Her Alone!" Inuyasha stepped in for Kagome.

"I'm guessing you know too. Am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. But leave Kagome alone."

"No…Inuyasha…it's okay. It's about time I told someone who can help." Kagome said, as a tear rolled down her left cheek.

"So there is some sort of physical abuse going on. Who is it?" The Doctor said while pulling out a notebook and pen.

Kagome took a deep breath as she began to tell her story from beginning to the end.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: THE END!  
[[[and the all lived happily ever after]]]  
lmbo okay I'm totally kidding…but yes this is the end of this chapter. Hmmm things should get interesting. Kagome chooses to tell the Dr. her little secret, what will happen? Kagome may be pregnant…what will happen? They're all going back to school for Kikyo's little surprise…WHAT WILL HAPPEN???**

**Well guess wut…I have no idea because I didn't write it yet…lol but anyway please stay tuned, and remember to R&R.**

**Mwah =)333  
-Dia Boo**

**PS. Count down to my birthday…oh trust me I AM COUNTING DOWN! As of Thursday January 22, 2009 I have 30 days till im 15! YAY!**


	20. School Day From Hell

AN: Good Morning readers! I am in a very happy mood because…NO SCHOOL TODAY! It snowed where I live, so I'm off 2day…I actually didn't have school yesterday, but I was to damn lazy to write lol. But in any event, I'm back and writing chapter 20.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence  
-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 20-School Day In Hell

-------------

It was Monday morning. Kagome could finally leave the hospital, after meeting with various doctors, lawyers, and psychologist. Why her doctor wanted her to see a psychologist, she couldn't begin to explain. However she did it, though it was staring to become bit of a pet peeve to her.

Kagome took a quick glance at the clock in her hospital room. "9:30, all right I missed first period, which means NO test for me." Kagome said to herself.

"You ready to go Kagome?" Inuyasha said walking into the room.

"Yes!" Kagome said cheerfully.

"Alright, we just have to stop by the front desk, and then we can leave.

The two walked out the room, down some halls, on an elevator, down some more halls, and to the front desk. [AN:I know that's a lot]

"Alright Miss Higurashi. Sign this emancipation request, and these release forms. After that, you may leave." Said the secretary, while handing Kagome a pen.

Kagome took the pen and bit her lip. She signed the release form with no problem. But when she went to sign the emancipation request, her hand started to shake. Kagome took a deep breath before lowering her hand to sign the final form.

_**You can do this Kagome…**_She though to herself.

"There." Kagome while handing the woman back the papers.

"Alright, you're all set to go." The woman said with a smile.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

By the time Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten to school, it was about 10: 30. Inuyasha had insisted that they'd just go home. But for once, Kagome was enthralled to go to school, and insisted that did. The two had pressed the subject all the way to the front steps when it was evident that Inuyasha was not going to win.

"You know, you could be your own lawyer. You never know when to quit."

Kagome wasn't sure how to take that comment. "Ignoring that statement…it's time for us to go our sepret ways. So I'll see you in math okay!" Kagome said as she began to walk the way to her locker, but of course was pulled back.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Inuyasha said with a sly smirk.

Kagome playfully pondered this thought. "Nope, I don't think so." She then giggled.

"You're funny. But incorrect." Inuyasha said as he embraced Kagome and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. But Kagome pulled away.

"Hey, none of that in school. Last time we got caught, and had a live audience."

"Well, I don't see anyone around do you? Plus class is in session, so no live audience."

Kagome shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. Kagome pecked Inuyasha. "If I have detention, you're coming with me." Kagome said playfully

Inuyasha made an effort to deepen the small peck upon his lips. "I have no problem with detention. Inuyasha said then let her go.

Kagome took a few deep breaths, and then began walking away. "Get to class lover boy."

Inuyasha smirked then went his own way towards his locker. When he got there, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for what looked like a piece of paper hanging out his locker.

"Most likely a party invitation." Inuyasha said to himself.

Since that was what he assumed it to be, he didn't make it a rush to unfold, and look at it. He opened his locker, gathered his books for the next few classes, and shoved the 'invitation' in his locker.

Inuyasha looked at his watch, noticing he still had twenty more minutes of his current class; he paced himself slowly to get there. He knocked on the door, and entered the classroom, only to be stared at by everyone in the room.

"How nice of you to join us Mr. Takahashi, why are you late?" His history teacher was older then dirt, and would believe anything no matter how ridicules.

"I'm not late, you're all just early." Inuyasha said as he took his seat in the back.

"Oh, okay." The teacher said, and then proceeded with his lesson.

The entire class started snickering. Much to Inuyasha's surprise because it's not like something like that was new. At first Inuyasha didn't think twice about it, but then the laughter wouldn't stop. By this time Inuyasha was more then curious, because people started looking at him and chuckling. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and mouthed…'What's going on?'

Miroku shook his head, and mouth back. 'You don't want to know.'

----------

Kagome finally made it to her Biology class, but walked into the class with caution. She didn't have a tardy slip, but she did have a legitimate reason for her lateness. Still she had one of those, strict beyond strict teachers, and the lat thing she wanted was to start her day off bad. Kagome cracked the door, and noticed she had a substitute. Feeling the relief enter her body she pushed the door completely open and walked right in. The sub didn't even send Kagome two glances before continuing with the lesson. However the rest of the class looked at her. Most of the student looked like they were about to burst out laughing, and others looked at Kagome with disappointment. Kagome had no idea what could be going on inside the teenage mind right not, and quite frankly she didn't care. Still curiosity got the better of her, and she couldn't help but wonder. Kagome tapped Sango's back being fully aware that she may not have gotten a response. But when she did, Sango looked at with concerned eyes.

_**What is going on with everyone?**_

"What's going on Sango?" Kagome whispered.

Sango looked around, then reached in her schoolbag and pulled out, 1 of possibly hundreds of the same paper.

"I tried to take down as many as I could…I don't know who did it but…" Sango slid the paper face down in front of Kagome.

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What's this?"

Sango shook her head then turned around. She didn't want to see Kagome's face at what she was about to see. Kagome started at the paper. It looked ordinary, and that's what made Kagome hesitate to turn it over. She reached for it and flipped it, only wishing she hadn't. There it was, a nine by twelve photograph of her, on all fours, bent over, with her green and gold underwear exposed. Not only that, but in big bold letters the picture was entitled…'Cheer Whore'. Kagome's jaw dropped, and her eyes were inhumanly wide.  
[AN: I wonder if I just made up a word?Hm…"  
Kagome dropped the picture, covered her eyes, and made a thousand wishes that this wasn't happening. Too much was already happening in her life, why would someone do this to her. Kagome could feel the tears form in her eyes. She sniffled a few times, and then wiped away the tear that had fallen. She wasn't about to work herself up over something so petty such as this. Even if it was about her. She balled up the picture and stuffed it at the bottom of her schoolbag.

_**Hopefully not to many people saw it…but who would do such a thing…**_

Kagome pondered this thought for a while until she was hit in the back of the head with what felt like a paper ball. "What the…" Kagome whispered as she turned around and picked up what was thrown at her. She unballed it, and silently read it.

"_You barrowed half my underwear the other day…can I have it back? Xoxo" _

Kagome shook her head and sighed, and was then hit with another paper ball. This one saying, _"My girlfriend wants a thong for her birthday…may I ask where you got yours?"_

She furrowed her eyebrows and crumpled up the notes. She would have left it at that, until the third note came flying across the room completely missing her. Kagome's eyes widened, as she got up to retrieve the note. But when she bent down to pick it up, everybody in the class leaned over to watch her. Noticing this she popped back up and stared at them all.

_**Perverts…**_ She thought.

Kagome decided not to open the third note. If it were anything like the first one, she'd rather not see it. She sat back down in her seat. But when she sat down, there was an unfolded sheet of paper sitting face down on her desk. She rolled her eyes and flipped it over. She read it and could no longer hold back her tears.

'_CHEERLEADING TRAMP!'_

Another tear rolled down her cheek, and she screamed.

"What's the matter? Can't handle the truth Kagome?" Yura said from of back of the room.

"You did this?" Kagome said with a full face of tears.

"Class, settle down please. Ms. Higurashi, please take you seat." The substitute said with little to no authority. So of course no one listened.

"Did you do this Yura?" Sango said now stepping in for Kagome.

"No, believe it or not, I didn't do it. But you soon will find out who did." Yura said slyly as she pointed a finger at Kagome.

"Cheerleading Tramp! Cheerleading Tramp! Cheerleading Tramp!" The class started to chant causing Kagome to cry even more.

"SHUT UP!" Kagome ran out the class.

"Alright class settle down know. Please, quiet please!" Still no one paid the women to cents of attention.

Sango stepped to Yura and her copycat crew. She merely looked down upon them and shook her head.

"That was extremely low…even for you guys." Sango said then fallowed Kagome out the class.

Kagome sobbed and at the same time threw up for a second time today. She was devastated, and couldn't cope well with things that were happening. She goes back to school only to find out that everyone thinks she's a whore. Since then she hasn't returned to school. She's been out for about three days now and she didn't intend on returning for quite some time. Not to mention that she was now having even more frequent sicknesses during the day. Inuyasha had left not to long ago, but it was long enough and Kagome was lonely. She had seen her doctor the day before and it was made official that was indeed with child. Which was all the more reason not to go back to school. It bad enough all her friends hated her and thought lowly of her. The last thing she needed was for them to know she was pregnant.

Kagome finished giving back her breakfast and was currently watching TV. She had half a mind to go back to bed since she didn't have anything to do, and she wasn't dressed yet.

"Ugh…I'm lonely…" Kagome said to herself.

***Ding Dong***

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the sound of the doorbell that she didn't even know existed in the building.

"Who could that be this early in the morning. I'm not expecting anyone…" Kagome got up and went for the door.

The doorbell rang again. And by this time Kagome wasn't pleased. She was never a fan off constant doorbell ringing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Kagome said angrily through the door.

She unlocked and twisted the doorknob, only to find the LAST person on earth on the other side.

"Honestly! What could be this important that…" Kagome trailed off.

"Kagome…"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: hm… I wonder who's on the other side of the door…TAKE A WILD GUESS READERS!  
I bet money none of you will guess right…[[[smiley face]]] ugh…truthfully I didn't plan to leave the chapter right here but I've been at this all day in and out of writers block and its now 10:03 pm here. Like I've said before…I've got school tomorrow.  
[Hopefully it'll snow more&&I'll have another day off but what are the odds of that happening right]  
SO ANYWAY…I hope u enjoyed the read you guys know I love to hear from you so remember 2 R&R!**

**-Dia  
PS. Psst…24 days till my birthday ^_^**


	21. Protection You're Kidding Right

AN: Hello, and welcome back to another exiting chapter of Teenage Secrets. I'm your author/narrator/host/what ever else you can think of…lol. Anyway I would LOVE to take this opportunity to say that YOU ARE ALL WRONG! ^_^ No one guessed right at who's at the door…hum…it kind of makes me not want to write it, but I'm not evil. Lol.

**SO HERE YOU GO!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 21-Protection…You're kidding Right  
-----------------

Kagome blinked a few times with a shocked look on her face. There was no way this was the person she thought it was. A man in his late 30's, maybe early 40's was standing timidly in front of her. He had a sharp face, with striking features, that fluently resembled her own. That face, a face she'd know anywhere. Those piercing brown eyes, that stared back at her. Kagome rubbed her own eyes. After realizing that the figure was truly and physically in front of her, the clueless and shocked face quickly turned into a face of rage and hate.

"Kagome…My Kagome…" The man started to advance toward her, but she stepped back.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome cut the man off with nothing but venom in every word.

The man bowed his head out of respect for the girl. No doubt in his mind that she wouldn't want to come near him. But who could blame her. He had missed so much of her life over the past few years.

"How did you find me? Why are you here? What do you want? How did you even get up here with out a passkey?" Kagome was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm here because…"

"NO!" Kagome covered her ears. In truth she didn't want an answer to her questions. All she wanted was this man out of her face. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

The man sighed. "Kagome…please don't do this to me. I'm you dad."

"You…YOU! DON'T DO THIS TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! YOU STOPPED BEING MY DAD THE MINUTE YOU WALKED OUT THAT DOOR 8 YEARS AGO!" Kagome's legs gave away, and she fell to the floor. She didn't need this, not now, not ever.

"Kagome!" Her father quickly ran to her side and pulled her into his arms. "My girl…my little girl."

Kagome felt as if she was going to faint again. Her body was shaking. She tried to pull out the mans grasp. "Let me go! Let Me Go! LET GO!" Kagome pushed away with every ounce of power she had and ran to the other side of the room.

Her father looked at her with sorrowful eyes. Somehow he knew this encounter was not going to be easy. The man started to rub his chin.

"Kagome, I want to make up that last 8 years of your life to you. I want to be here for you, to hold you, to…protect you."

Kagome started laughing at what was just said. "Protect…protect…I don't believe you have the nerve to say that…protect…" Kagome chuckled in between words.

Her father looked at her with concern. He really hadn't intended his daughter would laugh at what he said. And quite frankly, he wanted to know where she was going with it. "Baby girl what's wrong?"

"I don't need you to call me that…AND I DON'T need your protection."

"Kagome, what aren't you telling me?"

Kagome's laughter almost instantly turned into hysterical tears. "WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I NEEDED PROTECTION? WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I CRIED MYSELF TO SLEEP AT NIGHT WHEN MY MOM DIED? And…where were you…when I got molested at night…" Kagome said the last sentence almost in a whisper, but was definetly loud enough for him to hear.

Kagome's dad knew exactly what she was talking about. For that was the reason he was there in the first place. He'd gotten contacted by social services, about gaining custody of his first-born. Yes, he knew. He also wanted to see the man dead for defiling his daughter.

"Kagome…sweet-heart. I promise I'll protect you, but you have to let me back into your life."

Kagome looked down at her toes. Her mind was telling her to just kick her father to the curb like he'd done with her and her mother. But her heart was telling her believe him. Her father approached her while she was still looking toward the floor. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame, and held her close to his heart.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore…I'm here to protect you."

Kagome sniffled a few times and threw her arms around her father.

"That's all I've wanted to hear the past eight years."  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha was sitting at a lunch table trying his best NOT to snap on Kikyo, Yura and the two other girls whose names never entered his mind. They were driving him crazy all week. However it was mostly Kikyo, he had to see her four times out of the day, everyday. The other three were tolerable because they weren't throwing themselves at him. Inuyasha figured that had something to do with Kikyo, but he really didn't care. What he cared about was the fact the Kikyo was currently trying to sit on his lap, something he knew was definetly NOT going to happen.

"Inu-poo, stop resisting. You know you want me." Kikyo said in a high voice that irritated Inuyasha.

"What ever." Inuyasha said still trying to push the girl away without being too physical.

"Kiss me!" Kikyo said giving up her seating attempts. She now had her lips puckered and was trying to embrace Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha backed his head away, and if trying to attempt whiplash.

"Mwah, mwah, mwah." Kikyo made launches but kept missing.

"Get off me!" Inuyasha said in a calm but stern voice. He picked up the girl and stood her up.

"Just one kiss, I won't tell, and…that girl…she doesn't have to know." Kikyo said now feeling a little hurt that she wasn't winning Inuyasha heart like she hoped she would.

"Um…Not If My Life Depended On It." Inuyasha said as he started walking away. But Kikyo grabbed his arm, causing him to look at. And what he saw could have made an Angel feel guilty. Kikyo looked like she was going to cry.

"Why…why do you continue to go after that girl?" For some reason Kikyo felt as though she deserved to know. "I had you're heart once upon a time. And you just expect me to act as though it never happened?"

Now Inuyasha felt the guilt bomb hit him hard. Because it was true, he and Kikyo DID have a thing in the past. But that was in the past, even before they were told to marry. Inuyasha lowered his head to think for a moment. Then grabbed Kikyo's arm and pulled her out in the hallway where there was no audience.

Feeling like he was away from as many people as possible he let go of Kikyo. "Okay, what's this REALLY about. Why do you choose now to bring up a past relationship."

A tear rolled down Kikyo's face as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's body. At first Inuyasha was going to push her away, but then he could really feel the sincerity and hurt in the girls hug. That's what caused him to hesitantly wrap his own arms around her.

"Inuyasha…I'll go back home, and you'll never hear from me again if…I could get one thing in return…"

Inuyasha sighed deeply. "What is it?"

Kikyo let go of Inuyasha. She then forcefully, yet softly grazed her lips across his. Inuyasha's widened at first out of utter shock. He knew this was wrong, and he'd never want to hurt Kagome in such a way. Not to mention he wasn't in the least bit unfaithful. But even with those thoughts in his mind, he still managed to close his own eyes, and return the kiss. Then Kikyo pulled away.

"Remember the feel of my lips on yours, for it's true and real." Kikyo then ran down the school hall without even one look back.

Inuyasha looked truly lost standing in the hallway now. He wasn't sure what to do. Something told him to go after the girl, just to make sure she wasn't trying to deceive him. But part of him was having a party on the inside that the girl was gone, and that's the feeling he decided to go by. But he was still confused.

"I'll never understand that girl…"  
-------------------------------------------

Kikyo ran to the other end of the hallway were she met up with Yura…and the other two.

"Did you get it?" Kikyo said with a sneaky smile on her a face.

"Oh yea." Yura held our her digital camera to show Kikyo the picture,

Kikyo laughed. "Since I can't get him to leave her…"

"We'll just have to make him leave her…" Yura finished, which caused Kikyo to look at her up and down.

"Do yourself a favor, and don't finish my sentences."  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome spent the last few hours telling her father about her life, and he in turn told her about his after their separation. And in truth Kagome was glad she decided to let her father back into her life. Though she knew better then to completely trust him all in one day. The trust thing he would have to earn over time, but this was a start. She told her dad about pretty much everything that popped into her head.  
[AN: well with the exception of being pregnant, and getting married]  
She had also learned that she had a little brother names Souta, and that he was eight. She learned about why her dad left her mother, though it didn't quite make her feel better. It was made clear that he left because he had an affair, and the woman was pregnant…with Souta. However Kagome knew that if she wanted to patch things up with her dad, she would have to accept the bad with the good.

"So…this is your…**boyfriends** house is it?"

"Yes it is." Kagome said it like she had practiced it.

"So…uh…what exactly do you and your boyfriend do alone in a house like this." He wasn't trying to be nosey, even her knew he really didn't have the right to ask since he hasn't been in his daughters life to prevent anything that may have already happened.

"I'm not going to answer that."

Her father had expected that answer. Which means what he was thinking had already happened.

"I guess I can't make you tell me. But I would like to know if he's treating you right…that…**boyfriend**…" The man cringed at the word. But that was pure fatherly instinct.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She then smiled sweetly, as she thought about her memories with Inuyasha. "Yes…he does. When I wake up, he the first thing I think about. And when I'm sleep, he's what I dream about. The main reason I smile, is because of him. And even when I'm ready to kill him…I still love him." It wasn't long later that it had clicked in what she just said to her father. She had said a little more then necessary. "I mean…uh…yes he treats me right." Kagome tried to hide the embarrassed blush that masked her cheeks.

Kagome's father nodded to his daughter. "I would love to meet then guy lucky enough to claim my daughters heart."

Kagome looked up, and smiled out of delight. "Do you really want to meet him?" Kagome said taking a look at the clock on the wall reading 2:24.

"Of course…but…"

"Then you'll be able to in…three…two…one…"

The front door opened, to Inuyasha entering his house at exactly 2:25.

"Kagome! I'm about to run a few errands, do you want me to pick up those prenatal pills…"

Kagome tried to flag Inuyasha to stop talking but it was to late.

Kagome's fathers eyes widened by three fractions. He hoped he didn't hear what he thought he heard.

"Kagome…did your boyfriend just say…prenatal pills…please say no. And if the answer is yes…please lie."

"Who are you?" Inuyasha said glancing at Kagome out the corner of his eye.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, this is my father. Tasuki Higurashi. And dad this is Inuyasha…the father of my unborn child and…my fiancée.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN: hum…should I leave it here or not…think, think, think. Do I feel like being evil today and leaving you guys with a cruel cliffhanger…who am I kidding…OF COURSE I DO!**

LMBO!!! Here we are at the end of another chapter. To be truly honest I want to keep writing so I think I'll start chapter 22 immediately after I post this but…it may not be up till tomorrow or Monday possibly…you never know but in other news….

YAY MY BIRTHDAY IS LITTERALLY 21 DAYS AWAY! [[[I'm growing impatient.]]]  
But I shall wait! ^_^

Okay yes I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It answers A LOT of questions I've gotten over time and…well yea please R&R and just to let you all know the story is nearing its end…AWWW but don't get to upset because its still not over yet!

**oxox,  
-Dia**


	22. Eternal Separation

**AN: Okay…long story short I haven't updated because I've really, really, REALLY, been busy over the past few weeks. But since I've been so absent, I'm making a promise for a very long chapter. Also I would like to make known that I have a co-writer now. She will probably update for me if I can't do it. Okay so sorry for the misunderstanding you guys. And thank you so much for keeping me motivated.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 22- Eternal Separation

----------------

"Dad…dad…Father?" Kagome said while waving her hands in front of her fathers face. He was frozen solid, and it was starting to scare her.

"Mr. H? You alright sir?" Inuyasha said attempting to help.

"Dad, please say something."

"I'm sorry Kagome. For a second I thought you just said the father of your unborn child." The man started coming to.

Kagome looked down to her feet. "I…uh…did." She said while backing up, not sure how her dad would react.

The man stood still while glaring daggers at the boy next to his daughter. Inuyasha took the liberty of wrapping his arm around her waist just for a little comfort. The man took a deep breath and lowered his head. He put his hand over his mouth.

"Dad…"

He didn't answer her. Instead he only looked at her with complete shock and utter disappointment.

"Dad…say something please."

"Mr. H."

He walked up to the couple and grabbed his daughter's wrist. "Kagome we're going home."

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden assault from her father. She resisted by trying to pull out of his grasp. "What do you think you're doing? Let me go! I'm NOT going with you! I live here now. Do you think you can just show up, and pull me away? No, now LET GO!" Kagome slipped out of his hold and started falling face first.

Oh no…the baby…

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and closed her eyes as she awaited the impact with the floor. But for some reason, she never felt it. For she was being held by the waist by Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"You didn't think I'd let you go that easily now did you?" He gave her a toothy smirk.

Inuyasha stood her up straight. Then they turned their focus back to the middle aged man. Kagome looked the man directly in the eye.

"Dad, I'm not going with you. I signed an emancipation request which means, until my case is tried…"

"I have full custody." He cut her off, as he pulled out a document from inside his jacket.

"What?" Inuyasha chimed in.

Kagome stepped forward and took the paper out her father's hands. She began to read it in her head.

_Yeah, yeah…bla, bla, bla…AND IS GIVEN TEMPORARY FULL CUSTODY OF FIRST BORN CHILD!!!_

"WHAT THE HELL???" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs

Inuyasha looked over her shoulder and read to himself. He balled up his fist and looked away.

"I'll give you and hour to pack up your stuff. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." Her father said while heading towards the front door. "Oh…and you might want to say goodbye to your boyfriend, I don't think you'll be seeing a lot of him for a while."

Kagome's head popped up. "What do you mean, I wont see him a lot for a while? Just a few minutes ago, you were SO supportive of me having a boyfriend that treats me right!"

"HE'S NOT TREATING YOU RIGHT IF HE'S KNOCKING YOU UP! NOW WE'LL TALK ABOUT THIS MORE WHEN WE GET HOME! NO MORE BACK TALK!"

Kagome had never been yelled at like that, not even as a child. It scared her a little, up to the point where she had nothing to say back.

"Sir…Could you please leave us alone for the next few…" Inuyasha finally spoke up.

He nodded and walked out the door.

Kagome faced Inuyasha. A tear grazed her face. She didn't know what to say. There was no way she could just walk away from the man she loved.

"Kagome…please don't cry. Tears never look good on a beautiful face." Inuyasha wiped the tear away with his thumb being mindful of his claws.

"How can I not cry? My dad just shows up, and tries to take me away! I don't know where he lives. What if I have to switch schools and never see you again…I can't raise this baby alone." She threw her arms around him.

He cupped her cheeks with his hands, and brought her face to his capturing her mouth in a fiery passionate kiss. Inuyasha had never kissed her like that before, and fought to keep up. The kiss had so much hurt and sorrow in it. She couldn't bear it. She pulled away and buried her face into his chest.

"I love you…Oh…I love you so much…" Kagome said in between sniffles.

Inuyasha laid his chin on top of her head. "I love you too, and that's why I can't allow you to go against what your father wishes."

Kagome pulled out of his embrace, looked puzzled as ever. "What do you mean?"

Inuyasha couldn't look her in the eye and say what he was about to say.

"It's obvious you father doesn't want me around you for a while…and…if that's what he wants…that's how it has to be…"

Kagome felt as though her whole world was just came crashing down on her. "W-w-what?"

"We can't be together anymore…at least not for a while. Just know…I'll never stop loving you." Inuyasha started walking towards the back balcony, but stopped before opening the door. "You'd better start packing. I'll help you bring your stuff downstairs when you're ready." And with that said, Inuyasha went outside and sullied his self in his our sorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't very long after that Inuyasha was packing her stuff into the trunk of her father's car. Every second of it, made her want to break down and start crying. To her, it felt as if her heart was being ripped out her chest, cut into little pieces, stomped on, then burnt to the ground. She couldn't take this. It felt like eternal separation because she had no idea where she was going. Or even how long she was going to he gone. She didn't know if she would have to carry the burden of teenage pregnancy alone, of if she would be back in her loves arms by then.

So many questions raced through her head as her amount of bags decreased, and her time with Inuyasha was coming to an end. Not before long, the very last bag was put in the car and Inuyasha was facing Kagome with lugubrious eyes. He walked up to her. She started squeezing a beautifully wrapped, flat rectangle to her chest. She's been holding onto it for the past twenty minutes. Inuyasha took her hand, and lead her to the other end of the driveway for their final goodbyes. Inuyasha immediately embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. She gasped at the though of the safety of the baby. Inuyasha momentarily loosened up.

"I love you Kagome." He spoke up.

Kagome sniffled and looked up, she placed a soft passionate kiss upon his lips. "I love you now, and forever." She said against his lips.

"As soon as this is all over…I will come for you. And if you need me…I'll come strait to you."

Kagome forced back the tears that threatened to fall. Inuyasha told her not to cry, so she wasn't.

"I know you would." Kagome extended her arms out, handing Inuyasha the rectangle in her arms. "Happy Birthday, my love."

"It's not my birthday yet."

"It's okay…Open it." Kagome pressed.

Inuyasha didn't have to be told twice to open gifts. He peeled the paper off, revealing a framed picture of him and Kagome kissing for the very first time on Christmas Eve. It was the very picture that Sango had taken when she spied.

Inuyasha lifted Kagome's chin with his fingers and brought her lips to his one last time. "Thank You."

With those final words said, Inuyasha walked Kagome back to her father's car, and watched them drive off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a month since Kagome's seen Inuyasha. Well after his birthday, and Valentines Day. She hadn't spoken to him either because her father took her phone away. She also couldn't see him in school because she had to switch schools. Do to her own safety, social services found it better if she was in a school her stepfather wouldn't find her at. She hadn't even spoken to Sango very often since she's been with her dad. She spoke to her briefly but it wasn't enough to really catch up on what she's missed in school life, as well as how Inuyasha was doing.

She was presently sitting in her bedroom, with her privet school uniform on, doing homework. The only good new that came from moving and having her life flipped upside down WAS school. Her test scores and grades were so high, her new school made her take a few test, and bumped her to senior year, with AP calculus. She even got along with her new family…well she got along with Souta, and Miss Renee', her stepmother. She still wasn't talking to her father, not after doing what he just did.

"Hey sis! Mom says come downstairs for dinner." Souta said while inviting himself into her room.

Kagome sighed. "I'm not hungry."

Souta looked at his sister with sympathy. She had briefed him once before on what happened with her and her boyfriend. He walked over to her bed and sat next to her.

"You know…starving yourself won't bring him back."

Kagome picked up her pillow and started sobbing into it. "I…know…but I…can't help it…"

"You need to eat something, you haven't really eaten anything since you've been here. I don't know much about babies, but I do know they need to eat. Just like you need to eat."

Kagome looked up to her younger brother and slightly smiled at him.

He's so sweet…

"Okay…I'll eat."

Souta smiled and grabbed her hand. He guided her down to the kitchen and held out her seat for her.

"For you ma' lady." Souta said while bowing to her.

"Why thank you kind sir." Kagome curtsied before taking a seat.

"It's nice to see you two getting along." Their father walked in, and took his seat at the head of the table.

Kagome only rolled her eyes, and turned her head the other direction.

Miss Renee' walked into the dinning room and placed the plates to everyone. They said grace, and started their meal.

"So…what's new today you two?" Mr. Tasuki began directing his questions upon his two kids.

"I got two 100 percents on my math and science test, I also scored a goal at soccer practice today…and" Souta kept going on, until he felt he was satisfied with reviewing his day.

"That's wonderful son. Kagome, what about your day?"

Kagome looked up from her plate, and looked at her father with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you have a good day as well?" Her father spoke again.

Kagome blinked three times. Then furrowed her eyebrows.

"Kagome. Answer me when I'm talking to you." He demanded.

"I woke up…went to school…came home…did homework…ate dinner…and haven't had a single kiss ALL day. Are you satisfied now father?"

Souta looked around the table noticing the growing tension.

Mr. Tasuki sighed and rubbed his temples. "Kagome, sooner or later, you're going to thank me for keeping you away from that boy."

"I…Thank You? YOU WANT ME TO THANK YOU, FOR KEEPING ME AWAY FROM A GUY THAT I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH?" Kagome stood up and yelled across the table.

"Kagome, I'm going to say this only once, and I want it to stick in your head. There is only ONE thing a teenage boy wants from a pretty girl."

"Am I old enough to hear this discussion?" Souta spoke up, making his presents known.

"You're right Souta, go finish your dinner in your room, and bring the plate down when you're done." Miss Renee' said to her son.

"What dad? WHAT IS IT? Sex, its sex isn't it? Well I'll tell you this now…Inuyasha isn't like that and I got pregnant out of my OWN free will. I knew what I was doing when it happen. And guess what…I STILL LET IT HAPPEN, because I LOVE HIM!"

"And that's why I want you to hear what I'm about to say. Guys use 'love' to get sex, and girls use sex, to get 'love'. You don't know what love is yet, you're 16."

"YES I DO!" Kagome yelled then ran as fast as she could outside into the cold of the night.

"Kagome?"

"Sis?"

"KAGOME!!!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: hum…deja vu all over again, Kagome runs away. Wonder what happens next, a whole month has past without our favorite couple seeing each other…next chapter is all about Inuyasha's point of view&&the reuniting of our lovers. But in the mean time please like I said before I'm very sorry for being so late and I hope you all forgive me.**

**Anyways hope this makes up for it and please remember to R&R!**

**-Dia-Boo**


	23. Free Woman And The Graduation

**AN: Yea so…there isn't much to say except enjoy. ^_^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 23- Free Woman And The Graduation  
_**----------------**_

_**Guys use 'love' to get sex, and girls use sex… to get 'love'. You don't know what love is yet, you're 16…**_

These words played in her head over and over again for about an hour, as she sat alone in a park. She no longer lived in Tokyo, her father lived in Juban City, and since wasn't sure of her surroundings quite yet, she could only go but so far. However, she went far enough so her father wouldn't find her. She needed to be with Inuyasha, even if only for a few minutes. Just long enough to be held in his arms, and whispered in her ear. But since that was obviously not going to happen, she cried. She brought her knees to her chest, and cried. She cried for her pain, loneliness, and heartache. But most of all, she cried about what her father her just said to her.

"Guys use 'love' to get sex, and girls use sex, to get 'love'?" Kagome whispered to herself.

_**Please…don't be right…for the sake of my sanity…DON'T BE RIGHT…  
**_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Inuyasha sat in his room staring at a picture of Kagome. He hadn't heard from her in about a month. He really wanted to know how she was doing, but he couldn't blame her for not contacting. It was pretty obvious that her father did something that prevented her from calling. But even knowing that, it didn't make the situation any better. He NEEDED to see her, if only for a few minutes. Just long enough, to tell her that he loved her, and that he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

He sighed. _**Kagome…I'm with my parents Kagome…They've been waiting all this time to meet you…and to see your belly…**_

Inuyasha chuckled.

You probably look three month pregnant by now…I never did tell you how accelerated a hanyou pregnancy is…

He picked himself off his bed, and grabbed some sneakers and a jacket. Swiftly putting on his selected clothing, he ran down a good 4 flights of stair and headed for the front door. However, his mother stopped him.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?"

"I need to take a walk for a few minutes, just to clear my head."

Lady Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother looked at him sympathetically.

"You're worried about her…aren't you?" She spoke in a soft motherly tone.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and hung his head in shame.

"It's alright son, she will come back. I'm almost sure of it."

Inuyasha could feel a tear try to make its way down his face. He knew better then to allow ANYONE to see him cry, even his own mother. He had an extremely high level of pride, and tears would only lower his self-asteam.

" I'm sorry mom, but I have to take care of some things." Inuyasha made a fast paced effort to leave the house. He started just walking around his neighborhood a few times, but it wasn't satisfying. Soon after he started running towards the outskirts of town, heading towards Juban City Park. He was going to sit in the park for an hour or two, just to have a little time to himself. That is…until a familiar scent trickled its way into his nose…

There is only one person who smells like Vanilla, and Jasmine…but…why in Juban city???

Then he saw her…he could physically see her sitting on the grass, under an oak tree. But she seemed upset about something. Then another scent filtered his nose. The salty scent…of tears…

I don't believe it's really her…and…she's crying…

Inuyasha walked over to the girl, and waited for her to look up. No such luck ever came. He squatted down, so he could be eye level to her, but she still never looked up.

Is she…sleeping…she can't be sleep…you can't cry and sleep at the same time…can you???

"You know…it's really weird to just stare at people when it's obvious you weren't…" Kagome looked up sensing the spying presents, but then stopped herself. She blinked.

"How are you 'Mrs. Takahashi'?" Inuyasha smirked at the girl's shocked expression.

"I-I-Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke up.

Inuyasha leaned in and placed a kiss on the very corner of her mouth. Kagome's eyes widened, she still hadn't quite taken in the fact that Inuyasha in her presents…and kissing her.

He pulled away, and smiled at her. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome blinked a few more times. Then threw her arms around his neck nearly choking him, and started crying on his shoulder.

This didn't come as much as a surprise to him; she's most likely been missing him as much as he missed her. He wrapped his own arms around the girl.

"I'm here Kagome. Calm down. I'm right here." Inuyasha rubbed the small of her back soothingly. He then picked her up bridal style, and sat under the tree with her on his lap. She leaned her head on his chest, snuggling up to his warmth. They sat for a while just holding each other, not speaking, just embracing.

My dad may have said what he said…but I still love Inuyasha…so there's nothing I can do…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Hum…" Kagome responded.

"How are you holding up with the baby?"

Kagome hadn't even thought about her pregnancy all day until he mentioned it. "Um…fine I guess. Aside from the fact, I get bigger everyday." Kagome joked.

"Oh come on, you're not big at all. And you'll only be like this for…"

"Four to Five months…I know." Kagome looked up and smiled at Inuyasha.

"So you DO know that a demon pregnancy is…"

"Highly accelerated…I know." Kagome started giggling.

"Well, I see I don't have to tell you anything, since you already know." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

Kagome started smiling, she then kissed Inuyasha passionately. She could never get enough of his kisses. It was like; every kiss had its own definition. As if she had a mental kissing dictionary stored in her head. Inuyasha quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing here in Juban city anyway?" Inuyasha asked for a second time.

It had finally registered that he did ask her that before. "Oh…my dad lives here and…wait I could ask you the same thing!" Kagome challenged Inuyasha's question.

Inuyasha could never get enough of the girl's feisty attitude. "Well…the Takahashi mansion, isn't too far away. It's my parent's house. I was there for wedding preparations that obviously never took place…because you were not there to help." Inuyasha said 'matter of factly'.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha…" Kagome apologized in the most sincere voice she could she could process.

"Don't be. It's not your fault…"

"It's my fathers fault." Kagome cut him off.

"It's not his fault either…well, not technically. He was just protecting you." Inuyasha tired to lighten the situation, despite his own feelings.

"Protecting…is one thing. Depriving…is something COMPLETELY different."

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny." Kagome began defending herself.

"Kagome, calm down. Let's talk about something else while we're still together." Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her stomach. He'd soon taken a liking to rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

"Like what?" Kagome asked not really sure where Inuyasha was going with this.

"I don't know…what do you want to talk about?" Inuyasha joked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Then decided to play along. "I don't know…what do YOU want to talk about?"

"Well…tell me what you've been up to since you left Tokyo."

Kagome pondered this though for a moment. "Well, it's pretty obvious I switched schools."

"Yea, I know that much." Inuyasha smirked at her statement.

"I'm attending…"

"KAGOME! KAGOME, WHERE ARE YOU!" Came a voice she grown to really dislike.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm attending Shikon Collage Prep. The privet school."

"Um…Kagome…" Inuyasha tried his best to get Kagome's attention to the angry man approaching them.

"Don't worry about him. I could really care less if he finds me. I'm 16 years old. If I'm old enough to get married, I should be old to make my own decisions." Kagome said.

"Good to know…but um…Kagome…"

"What?"

Inuyasha pointed behind her. She turned around.

"Hello father." Kagome said nonchalantly.

"Didn't I say you weren't allowed to see this boy?" He questioned her.

"No, I believe you told me I couldn't see him for a while and…it's been a month."

"I Never Said You Could See Him Yet." He said beginning to raise him voice.

"I don't care!" Kagome challenged, not funny contemplating what she was saying.

"IT'S THAT EXACT ATTITUDE THAT GOT YOU IN THE SITUATION YOUR IN NOW! I WAS ONLY DOING WHAT I WAS DOING FOR YOUR OWN PROTECTION! THAT'S WHAT YOU ASKED FOR WASN'T IT? PROTECTION?!?!"

"Look Dad, I Don't Need You In My Life!" Kagome started raising her voice.

Tasuki look slightly taken back by his daughter's words, and by this time Inuyasha felt the need to step in.

"And…by that she means…" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome.

"I Don't Want You In My Life!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "And…by THAT she means…"

"I WAS DOING JUST FINE WITHOUT YOU!" Kagome yelled.

This silence both men, and it wasn't much later that Kagome actually caught onto what she just said to her father.

"Daddy I didn't mean…"

He raised his hand to silence her. "No, you said what you meant. And I respect you decision." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope addressed to her. "Here."

Kagome stared at it for a moment before taking it. She opened it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Kagome Higurashi,_

_You request for emancipation has been…__**APPROVED!!!**__"_

Kagome looked up and didn't even finish reading the letter. She was too ecstatic about becoming her own woman. All custody rights have been taken from her stepfather, and her real father. She was free to do what ever she wanted. She could even move out of her father's house if she wanted to.

"You're your woman now." Her father told her while pulling her cell phone out his pockets. "I don't believe I have the right to hold this hostage anymore." He handed it to her.

"Wait…daddy. You're not mad at…" Kagome was cut off.

"You can do what ever you want." He simply said then walked back in the direction of his home.

"Well that was weird." Inuyasha said gaining his presents again.

"No…he's mad at me…its all my fault. He hates me now!" Kagome fell to the ground.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! Take it easy Kagome!" Inuyasha caught her before she hit the grown completely.

"I pretty much just told my dad to get out of my life. Knowing good and well…all I've wanted was him back in my life…oh, what am I going to do?"

"We'll think of something. But lets get inside, get on my back."

"Where are we going? And couldn't I just walk?" Kagome asked.

"You have a job to do at the Takahashi mansion…and NO you can't walk. I wont allow it. You're pregnant." Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Kagome though about what was just said. "That hardly seems like a reason but okay…I wont protest a piggy back ride." Kagome climbed on his back, and with Inuyasha's demon speed, he gave Kagome the thrill of a lifetime.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Two Months Later [May] {{Kagome is 3 months pregnant which kind of means 6-7 normal ones}}

------------------

"Do I really have to wear this?" Kagome asked Inuyasha while trying to brush invisible dirt off the outfit. She was wearing loose red and white spring dress, with red flats, and a white crop jacket. Her hair was in a high bun, since it was hot. Her make up was simple, clear lip-gloss, and black eye liner.

"Yes you do, not get over it." Inuyasha said while lacing his dress shoes. He finished and stood up. He watched Kagome look at her self in the mirror. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arms around her VERY pregnant belly, and kissed the 'MATE' mark on her shoulder blade.

"But it's just your graduation…" Kagome joked.

"Oh…JUST my graduation?"

Kagome sighed. "What do I get out of wearing this for you all day?" Kagome raised an eyebrow and turned around to face Inuyasha.

Inuyasha put on his thinkers face. "Hum…if you wear this…which you are already by the way...but…if you wear it all day, I'll give you a full body massage tonight AFTER we go out to dinner, just us two."

Kagome smile and bit her bottom lip. "Kiss me to seal the deal." Kagome said agreeing to the terms.

Inuyasha started smirking, but kissed her romantically, but was soon interrupted by an unwanted housekeeper.

"Master Inuyasha, Lady Kagome! The cars are waiting outside, everyone else has left the household!"

Kagome broke this kiss. "We'd better go."

"After you beautiful!"

-------------------------

Kagome watched as most of her friends shook Principal Onigumo's hand, and took their diploma. This was a memorable moment for everyone. So many endings, and a million beginnings. So many things happened in those school hallways, good, and bad, comedy, and tragedy.

Ayumi, Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and of course Inuyasha…congratulations you guys…

"And I now hand you Tokyo High School's 2009 Graduating Class!" The Principal said into the microphone. The entire crowd of thousands cheered. Kagome, along with Inuyasha mother and father stood up and clapped. As did pretty much all the spectators.

The graduates took their caps, and threw them in the air, and Kagome made her way to Inuyasha…well…more like waddled. A lot of Kagome's old classmates stared in shock at Kagome's oversized belly. But was either going to talk about it later…or they just didn't care. Kagome quickly found Inuyasha, and threw her arms around him.

"I'm so proud of you babe." Kagome kissed him.

Inuyasha took his cap and placed it on Kagome's head, and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Kags."

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome!" Shouted Sango and Miroku, as they headed towards their direction.

"Hey guys!" Kagome yelled. The couple approached them.

"Hey congrats man!" Miroku high fived Inuyasha.

"Thanks man, you too."

"How is my little godson or goddaughter?" Sango asked as she rubbed Kagome's belly.

She giggled. "SHE's fine."

Sango's eyes widened. "It's a girl!"

"W-w-what! NO! HE's fine!" Inuyasha joined the conversation.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "**She's **fine." Kagome whispered.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha said.

"Good! I wanted you to hear it! It wasn't a secret." Kagome countered.

"Do you see what I go through with her pregnant lady mood swings?"

"What you say!" Kagome turned to Inuyasha evilly with a twitching eye.

"N-n-nothing…dear." Inuyasha started whispering.

"Speak Up! I Can't Hear You!!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha shook his head then captured Kagome lips with his own. He knew that always made her forget stuff.

"What was I talking about?" Kagome said when they pulled apart.

"Nothing…nothing at all!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

AN: This was a VERY had chapter to write and I noticed I did jump around quite a lot…please bear with me on that ^_^ I'm really just trying to end this story because I cant to start these two others that I have inspiration for…. but anyway enough about that…I don't have much to say so I'll just leave this authors note where it is…lol

**Please R&R**

**-Dia Boo**


	24. Miaka Takahashi

AN: hum…as surprising as it may sound…im really NOT in the mood to write right now. But since ily guys sooo much, im gona write anyway!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 24-Miaka Takahashi

---------------  
"You're not going!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

"And why is that?" Kagome yelled back equally as loud.

"Because…just because. Because I said you're not!"

"Who died and made YOU my master?"

"You don't even NEED to go! You just want to!"

"So, the minute I want to do something for myself…I can't because YOU don't want me to?"

"I'm glad we're on the same page!" Inuyasha said in a triumphant voice tone.

Kagome glared at the boy with one twitching eyelid. "UGH! YOU'RE IMPOSIBLE!" Kagome started stomping out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha said while grabbing onto the girls upper arm.

"I'm leaving. Is that a problem Mr. Takahashi?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Um…YES! I'm not done with the conversation."

"Well, tuff because I'm leaving anyway!"

"You're not going anywhere!"

"Oh, first I can't attend summer classes…and now I can't leave the house?" Kagome said while snatching away her arm.

"No. You're not leaving because I'm not finish talking to you yet."

"You're not talking, you're yelling. And since I'm not getting MY point across…why bother with you!"

Kagome started walking down the stairs towards the kitchen. Inuyasha's parents heard their whole argument. China could probably hear it. And since an enraged Kagome came down stairs with steam coming out of her ears, it was obvious their son caused it.

"Kagome dear, would you like something to drink?" Izayoi said while pouring a glass out water for herself.

"I'm not sure…I think I'll have to ask your son if I could." Kagome said a little harsher then she meant.

"Where is that Damn Kagome?" Inuyasha said while popping his head in the kitchen.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking to you right now so don't even bother."

"What happened between you two? You were both happy this morning." Inutashio asked the young couple.

"YOUR son, doesn't think it's a good idea for me to go to my summer enrichment classes this year. Even though, it's something I do every year. It helps he stay on top of my game during the school year. PLUSS if I work extra hard this summer…I won't have to start senior year again in September, I can begin after Christmas break. But YOUR son doesn't think that's a good idea, because I'm pregnant." Kagome said.

"She's due in less than two weeks. Why should she be stressing about schoolwork over summer. Especially someone with marks like hers?" Inuyasha said defending himself.

"But it should be MY decision, NOT yours. Just like carrying this baby was MY decision."

"She makes a valid point…" Izayoi

"SEE I TOLD YA!" Kagome said while sticking her tongue out at Inuyasha.

"But so does Inuyasha…" Inutashio said.

"I do?"

"He does?"

The two teens stared at each other, then looked away.

"Yes, he does. It's understandable that he would be concerned about your safety. He's not going to be in school with you anymore. So he can't physically see if you're okay. It's very normal for him not to want you out of his sight."

Kagome sighed. "I'll be back." She said while trying to stand up, but all of a sudden…a sharp pain his Kagome's lower abdomen. It felt as if she had just been stabbed where the baby should have been. She screamed, and started falling to the floor. However Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

Kagome started breathing heavily while squeezing Inuyasha's hand. She kept screaming, as the intense pain only got worse. The kitchen workers, as well as Inuyasha's mother and father all crowded around her.

"Lady Kagome? What's wrong?" A woman said while wiping sweat off her face with a small rag.

"I…think…baby…coming…AHHH!" Kagome forced out before grabbing Inuyasha's collar, (as well as some skin) "GET ME TO A HOSPITAL!!!"  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Sango, try to calm yourself. She'll be just fine." Miroku tried to sooth his shaking girlfriend.

"I know, but that still doesn't make the anxiety go away." Sango said while clasping her hand with hers.

"She's right. Kagome's been in labor for three hours now." Inutashio said.

Miroku nodded, and then rested his arm around Sango's shoulder. She leaned her head on his chest.

"Nothing left to do…but wait." Sango said  
-------------------------------

Kagome was seating up a storm, she had never been in this type of pain in life. She's been pushing for hours, and the baby was refusing to come out. She held Inuyasha's hand in her left, and his mothers in her right.

Inuyasha didn't like seeing his girl in so much pain, in some ways, he wished they could switch places just so she would have to hurt anymore. She started breathing deeply again as she prepared for another push.

"Alright Kagome…give us one big push, and we should at least get the head." Said one of the doctors present in the room.

She was squeezing the two hands as if they were her lifelines. "AHHHHHHH" She felt all the energy leave her body once again.

"Almost…one more time Kagome, you're doing great."

"GAHHH!!! GET IT OUT!!!" She screamed.

"I can see the head! Keep pushing!"

Kagome started breathing deeply again.

"Awe, it's little head." Izayoi said with a cheerful glint in her eyes.

"Motherhood is such a beautiful moment." Said a young nurse.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and peeked over at what the women where looking at. What he saw could have easily made him throw up, but what he did was even better. He fainted.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha!!!"

"Don't worry about him. He'll come together in a matter of seconds. YOU KEEP PUSHING!" Izayoi said trying to encourage the girl.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN,'DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME'?" Inuyasha instantly popped back up.

"Kagome…give me one more BIG push, and this can be over in the next few minutes." The head doctor said.

She started squeezing the two hands again.

"One…" Izayoi said.

"Two…" The hospital member said in unison.

"Three…" Inuyasha said as he kissed her forehead.

"**AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **Kagome made one final yell, and then the whole room was filled with angelic crying.

"It's a girl…" The doctor said.

The room filled with all types of 'Awes'. Inuyasha and Kagome, smiled at each other.

"You did so well Kagome." Inuyasha leaned down for a kiss, which Kagome happily returned. However when Inuyasha tried to pull away, she grabbed his shirt and pulled his face to hers.

"Next time…YOU get pregnant…" Kagome said in a low growl, then pecked Inuyasha on his lips once more. "I love you."

"I…love you too…" Inuyasha said with a hint of fear in his voice.

The nurse handed Kagome her baby wrapped in a swaddling cloth. Kagome smiled at her child, as did Inuyasha.

"We're parents Inuyasha…" Kagome said not even allowing herself to blink. She didn't want to miss a moment of her new found motherhood.

"Have the two of you picked a name for your daughter?" The doctor said pulling out birth record papers.

"Well…it's a girl so I guess Inuyasha Jr. is out of the question…" Inuyasha started.

"Whoa…it was never even PART of the question." Kagome said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well what do you have in mind Kagome?" Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

She thought for a moment. "I like…Miaka Andria Takahashi." Kagome said.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow…then relaxed his face. "Surprisingly…I like that!"

Kagome smiled. "So it's settled. Miss Miaka Takahashi."

"It's a beautiful name." Izayoi said.

The nurse began filling out the birth records.

"It's all up hill from here now."

"You're right." Inuyasha said leaning down for another kiss.

"Do you want to hold her?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha nodded, as he took the baby from her arms. He held the child close, making a promise to her, as well as himself that he would protect her with his life. His daughter.

"It's all uphill from here?" Izayoi said.

Inuyasha and Kagome faced eachother, smiled, and nodded.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****AN:****here we are…another ending of a chapter. And it really brings tears to my eyes to tell you all that…there's only ONE chapter left. **

**Sniffle Sniffle [[[im gona cry]]]**

**But anyway…I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It made me cry while writing it, its very emotional. So yes…I hope you liked as much as I did, and please R&R**

**Tnx,  
-Dia**


	25. A Fairytale Wedding

**AN: *sniffle sniffle* this is it you guys, the FINAL chapter of teenage secrets. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer-I DONT OWN INUYASHA DUHHH....  
Title-Teenage Secrets  
Summary-Inuyasha is the star quarterback who has a crush on Kagome, the popular kindhearted cheerleader. Yet she never seems to give Inuyasha the time of day. What will happen when they both end up at a party and share something that can only be shared once? (No you perverts I know what your thinking.)  
Genre- Romance/Humer/Suspence****  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 25- A Fairytale Wedding

---------------

This doesn't feel right…

Kagome sighed she looked at herself in the mirror. She was holding her wedding dress up to her body. The dress was beautiful, and while holding it to her body, she felt like a fairytale bride. In less then a week, she was about to take the commitment of a lifetime, but…

_**This just doesn't feel right…what am I doing wrong…**_

Kagome sighed again, and hung her dress back up. After she hung it up, she pulled out a notebook. Kagome spent a lot of time writing, and rewriting her wedding vows. She could never seem to get everything she was feeling on paper, especially since she had other thoughts on her mind. Then it struck her like car crash, the thing that was tearing her heart apart. It was…

_**Dad…**_

"Knock, Knock!" Inuyasha poked his head into his bedroom only to be smacked with the scent of salty tears.

Kagome started to softly cry. She never fully recovered from what it is she said to her father several months ago. However, she also couldn't bring herself to approach him, because she was afraid he wouldn't hear her out.

She sniffled. "Inuyasha…I…want my dad at our wedding." Kagome said refusing to face him.

Inuyasha furrowed his eyebrows. "You mean…you didn't invite him, or your brother and stepmother?" This surprised Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. "I invited THEM, but not my dad…I was still upset…I don't know…I was selfish." Kagome lifted her head, and blinked back her tears from falling.

"Kagome, you're not selfish. You're probably one of the most UNSELFISH people I know." Inuyasha approached the girl and squatted down so he could be eye leveled to her.

She looked him in the eye. "But what I said…WAS selfish. I didn't mean any of it, and I need to make things right."

Kagome stood up and headed for the front door.

**[AN: did I forget to mention that they're back at Inuyasha's condo??? Oops, well they are]**

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile on the inside. He knew EVENTUALLY Kagome would come around. Even if it took a lifetime…She would come around.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome took a deep breath as she raised her hand to knock on the door. But then, the door opened. Her stepmother must have been on her was out of the door since she was all dressed, and ready to someplace.

"Oh, hello Kagome. We weren't expecting you. In fact, we didn't expect to see you until Saturday."

Kagome lowered her head. A tear started rolling down her face again. Miss Renee' took no hesitation to wrap her arms around the girl, and console her. But Kagome backs away.

"I'm sorry to bother you but…is my father here?" Kagome asked jump right to her reason for intrusion.

The woman nodded then stepped aside. "Indeed dear, he's right in the family room."

"Thank you." Kagome said then walked into the house. She tightly held onto a small white envelope with a red ribbon on it, as she walked behind her father.

The man never turned around, Kagome just assumed he thought it was his wife re-entering the house. Kagome inhaled and closed her eyes to clear her thoughts. She had started to open her mouth and make her presents known, but then Souta walked in the room and said…

"K-Kagome? What are you doing here?"

Their father turned around and gawked at the girl. Kagome was probably the LAST person he would expect to see. But then, the man turned back around and continued what he was doing. This gesture broke Kagome's heart, the fact that her own father couldn't even look at her. That hit hard.

"Um…Souta? Could I talk to dad alone for a while…please?" Kagome finally spoke up, trying to hide the hurt in her voice. Of course to her brother, it went by unnoticed.

"Sure! I'll see you later sis." Souta said then ascended the stairs to his bedroom.

Now the silence re-enter the room. Kagome pulled a small strand of hair behind her ear before she spoke up.

"Uh…dad?" Kagome said softly. But the man didn't respond.

"Daddy. Daddy please look at me."

The man only grunted in response, but never turned around.

Kagome sighed. "If you wont look at me, then I'll just come out and say it…Daddy I'm Sorry." She said in the most sincere voice possible.

The man crossed his arms, but still never turned to look at his daughter. A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek.

"I'm sorry for…running away. I'm sorry for what I said because; I didn't mean any of it. I do want you in my life, and really, really need you in it. But…you just have to believe me when I say…I love Inuyasha. No matter what way you look at it, young love DOES exist." Kagome paused for a second hoping her father to say something.

The man turned around and looked his daughter in the eye. However, he still did not speak.

Kagome sighed. "This Saturday, I'm getting married to the man of my dreams and…I want you to be there. I may be asking to much, especially at such short notice but…every father deserves to be at his daughters wedding." Kagome walked around the sofa, and sat the envelope on the coffee table. She then proceeded to walk back out the front door but stopped before turning the doorknob. "I wouldn't blame you, if you didn't come. But…I really want you there." Kagome said these final words, and walked out the door.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"So…he just sat there?"

"Yep."

"And he didn't say anything at all?"

"Nope."

"Did he even pretend to be listening?"

"I guess. It was kind of hard to tell."

"So…is he going to come to the wedding?"

"Didn't we just get passed the fact that…HE WASN'T TALKING? I don't know if he's coming."

"Do you think he'll come?"

Kagome sighed. "I don't know."

"But it's your wedding. A girl only gets married once…well at least most of the time. Unless of course you two get a divorce for whatever reason…because if that were to happen, it would just suck…"

Kagome's eyes widened at hearing what was just being said. "SANGO! It may just be ME but…I don't think people dream about their DIVORCE day." Kagome said while putting down her magazine.

"Oh yea…sorry." Sango stopped her rambling. "So, have you finished your wedding vows yet Miss Bride-To-Be?" Sango pressed.

The girls where at a day spa. Inuyasha thought it was a good idea for Kagome to be as relaxed as possible, since they were getting married the next day. The whole day Kagome had been getting pampered from head to toe. From hair and nails, to face and skin.

"I just might have." Kagome said with a sly smirk.

"Well…"

"Well what?" Kagome pretended not to know what Sango was asking.

"Well, can I hear them?" Sango said almost shouting out of anticipation.

Kagome pondered this thought for a while. "Nope." She smiled.

Sango sweat dropped. "Why…" She said almost in a hiss.

"Because, they're not for you, they're for Inuyasha. And if I tell you…"

"It just wouldn't feel right…I get it." Sango finished her sentence.

"Yea."

"So…where is Miaka?"

"With her dad."

"Is she going to be at the wedding?" Sango asked.

"Of course. She's the daughter of the bride and groom. Why wouldn't she be there?" Kagome said as if it were obvious. [AN: It kind of was…]

"Yea, your right. That was a stupid question." Sango joked.

Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"You nervous about tomorrow?" Sango finally asked the question that's been eating her on the inside.

Kagome sighed. "No…I don't think so. I mean…I know I want to be married to Inuyasha…"

"But you're nervous. It's okay. I'm sure every bride-to-be was nervous before her wedding. You two are in love. Just keep telling yourself that…and you'll be fine."

Kagome nodded. "You're right."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**This is it Kagome…No turning back now…**_

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror of the preparation room. She smiled at herself in the mirror. This was the third time she had the dress on. The first two didn't count though, since it was only for fitting. The dress was a strapless satin side draped style with beaded and metallic embroidered lace. The dressed laced in the back with a short chapel train that didn't flow very far. It was perfect for an outdoor wedding. Kagome's normally back length hair was now shoulder length since it was beautifully curled. On top of her head sat a delicate diamond headband that kept her curls out her face. Her makeup was light as always, though it consisted a little more then normally. She had light pink lip-gloss on, with black eye liner, and soft silver eye shadow. Her only jewelry were dangling white gold earrings, a small diamond chocker, and a white gold bracelet.

Kagome continued to smile at her self. She couldn't wait to say 'I do'. Two words that would change her life forever. Kagome walked over to the window to see the spectators waiting in their seats. She blinked back a tear that threatened to fall when she didn't see her father.

_**I guess he's really not coming…**_

"Kagome? Are you ready?" Sango poked her head into the door.

Kagome turned around and shook her head no. "Not yet…please Sango. Could you leave me to myself for a minute?" Kagome asked trying not to sound like she was about to cry.

"Well sure, but do you want be to tell that to your visitor too?" Sango said.

This statement confused Kagome. "What…"

Sango stretched the door open to reveal Kagome's father standing behind her in a black tux with a flower bouquet in hand.

Kagome's eyes widened. "D-dad? I thought you…"

"I wouldn't miss my daughters wedding for the world." He cut her off.

Kagome bit her lip and smiled. She ran into her father's arms. "Thank you. Thank you so much. Daddy…thank you."

He rubbed her back soothingly. "You look beautiful Kagome."

Kagome sniffled, and pulled herself together. "I'm so happy you came."

"Like I said, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Even if you didn't invite me, that doesn't I wouldn't have shown up."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows, but let that go. Her father handed her the bouquet, and extended his arm. "You ready?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "I am now."

"GREAT! I will go let everyone know!" Sango ran out the prep room.

------------------------

Kagome and her father were walking down the middle isle with 'You're Beautiful' playing as her wedding march music. Everyone was standing, and taking pictures of Kagome. She tried her best not to smile TOO hard, but she was excited. She looked down the isle in front of her. She was getting closer, and closer to the alter. Inuyasha smiled back at her and mouthed 'I love you'. Kagome was still forcing back her tears when she mouthed back, 'I love you too'.

Kagome and her father had walked past Sango, who was holding Miaka in her arms. Kagome blew a kiss to her daughter right before confronting Inuyasha, and the priest.

[AN: I know…demons and a priest…kind of a weird mixture but what ever]

The priest started the normal wedding into. Kagome started holding her breath when he got to the…'And who gives this woman to this man' part.

"I Tasuki Higurashi, give my daughter Kagome Higurashi to Mr. Inuyasha Takahashi."

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her father. He nodded and kissed her forehead. Kagome could have cried, but she wasn't. She simply replaced her father's hand, with Inuyasha's. Her father took a seat in the audience.

**[AN: um…yea, I don't really know EVERYTHING that's recited at a wedding so we're going to skip to the vows…which by the way I did write myself. It took me a while and that's why this chapter is so late but yea bla, bla, bla, back to the story]**

"The young couple has written their own vows for one another so…" The priest gestured toward Inuyasha. "Please proceed."

Inuyasha took Kagome's hands. In his eyes, she saw so much love. She loved his eyes; no she loved all of him.

Inuyasha cleared his throat before reciting his vows.

"In your eyes, I have found my home.  
In your heart, I have found my love.  
In your soul, I have found my mate.  
With you, I am whole, full, and alive.  
You make me laugh, and you let me cry.  
You are my breath, my every heartbeat."

Kagome could no longer hold back her tears. The first one fell.

"I am yours.  
You are mine.  
Of this we are certain.  
You are lodged in my heart.  
The small key is lost.  
You must stay there forever." Inuyasha finished.

Kagome sniffled as another tear fell. She nodded in response to Inuyasha's words. Then she proceeded to reciting her own.

"You are my inspiration, and my soul's fire.  
You are the magic of my days.  
You help me laugh, you taught me to love.  
You provide a safe place for me; unlike I've ever known.  
You free me to sing my own song.  
You are more of an amazement to me, each day I rediscover you.  
You are the reason I smile."

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's words. She continued.

"I am yours.  
You are mine.  
Of this we are certain.  
You are lodged in my heart.  
The small key is lost.  
You must stay there forever." Kagome finished, and then the priest began again.

"Inuyasha, do you take Kagome Higurashi as your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse. Till death do you part?"

"I do." Inuyasha said, and the third tear fell down Kagome's cheek.

"Place the ring on her finger."

Inuyasha did this, and the priest started again this time talking to Kagome.

"And Kagome, do you take Inuyasha Takahashi to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse. Till death do you part?"

Kagome sniffled again. "I do."

"Place the ring on his finger." Kagome did as she was asked and looked Inuyasha in the eye once more.

"If there are no objections to why this man and woman should not be wed then Inuyasha, you may kiss the bride."

Inuyasha made no hesitation. He cupped Kagome's face and brought her lips to his. Kagome laced her arms around his neck adding force to the kiss. She smiled against his lips.

When they pulled apart, they stared into each other's eyes.

"We're officially a family now. Me, you, and Miaka." Kagome said.

"We sure are. And I promise to always be here for the both of you."

"I love you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha wiped the tears from Kagome's face.

"I love you too."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

*****THE FINAL AUTHORS NOTE*****

**You guys can't see it but…I'm truly crying right now. This chapter was so beautiful. And it took me three days to write. I made sure it was long, AND it had a happy ending. But now I want to take this moment to thank ALL of my readers. You've kept me writing, and kept me smiling. You never gave up on me and I'm truly grateful, so again thank you so much.**

**Also this story isn't over quite yet. There will be a sequel called "Another Teenage Secret". But this is my break time so I'll start that story…when ever. If you're looking forward to reading what happens next please put me on 'authors alert'. ^_^**

**One more thing that really has nothing to do with anything but…MY BIRTHDAY IS SATURDAY! 2/21/09…it's finally like around the corner l0l. But yea, that's it. Please remember to R&R, Favorite the story, and Favorite me, and put me on authors alert for upcoming stories. **

**Again, thank you all so much, I really appreciate you all taking the time to read my story and yea…thanks again.**

**Luv Ya! ^_^**

**-Dia**


End file.
